


Mennyit ér egy privát detektív?

by Macskabajusz



Category: The Sinking City (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead People, Deal with a Devil, Detectives, End of the World, Lovecraftian Erotica, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mystery, Occult, Private Investigators, Serious Injuries, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macskabajusz/pseuds/Macskabajusz
Summary: Charles W. Reed, privát detektív három hete érkezett Oakmont városába, annak érdekében, hogy kiderítse, hogy mi állhat a hátborzongató látomásai és a várost elöntő rejtélyes árvíz hátterében. Nyomozása során ismerkedik meg dr. Eric Morgenstern-el, a város különc orvosával, akinek személyében a városban fellelhető egyetlen rokonlélekre talál.Vajon a detektív-orvos párosnak sikerül a várost fenyegető teremtmény nyomára bukkannia, mielőtt túl késő lenne?





	1. Chapter 1

The Sinking City 

Mennyit ér egy privát detektív? 

Első rész

Reed komolyan elgondolkodott azon, hogyha ezalkalommal magához tér, már ha még egyáltalán magához tér, akkor nem egy kórházi ágyon, hanem az elmegyógyintézet egyik priccsén fog ébredni. Legjobb esetben is leszíjjazva, ha nem leszíjjazva és bedrogozva. És mégis, az egyre ismerősebb kórteremben, egy oakmont-i viszonyokhoz képest meglehetősen tiszta ágyban tért magához, ezen a héten már másodjára. Pedig fogadni mert volna rá, hogy a sorozatos eszméletvesztések és hallucinációk elegek ahhoz, hogy kapjon egy bérelt kis helyet a többi bolond és ámokfutó között a pszichiátrián. Talán ennek is ahhoz van köze, hogy még túlságosan új a városban. A városnak nincs kedve, sem elég tartaléka ahhoz, hogy még eggyel több embert aszaljon az elmegyógyintézetben, a gyógyulás legkisebb esélye nélkül. Még a város újonnan megtébolyult lakói is túl sokan voltak nekik…

Ami mégis eltért az eddigi kórházi szobákban való ébredésétől, az a személyes holmijainak és ruháinak teljes hiánya volt. Helyette: egy, a férfi saját ingjeihez képest túlságosan is tiszta, fehér vászon ing, egy egyszerű, sötét színű vízhatlan nadrág, és az ágy végében egy pár csizma. A nagy, sokat próbált hátizsákja, tele a jegyzetfüzeteivel, a nyomozások során összeszedett bizonyítékokkal, feljegyzésekkel, munícióval és gyógyszerekkel sehol. 

Charles, ahogyan feltápászkodott az ágyból és magára rángatta szinte meg sem állva a csizmákat, csak abban tudott reménykedni, hogy nem lopták el, hanem a kórházban van valahol, jól elzárva. _Biztosan a gyógyszerek miatt_, nyugtatta magát, miközben lefelé botorkált a lépcsőkön a földszinti recepciós pulthoz, _nem akarták, hogy magam adagoljam_. _Vagy a fegyverek szúrhatták a szemüket…_

Elérve a földszinti pultot, nem a már ismerős dr. Grant-ot találta, csupán egy nővér sertepertélt ott, mindenféle papírokkal zörögve. 

\- Jó reggelt, Mr. Reed! Jobban érzi magát? - kérdezte a nő, amit meglátta a lépcsőn lefelé battyogó férfit. Ha Charles nem is ismerte a nővért, úgy tűnt a nő valahogy mégis tudja róla, hogy kicsoda. 

\- Fogjuk rá… - próbálkozott a férfi, az utóbbi pár napban elhanyagolt hangszálai miatt krákogó hangon. Majd nekifogott még egyszer. Ezúttal kicsit kedvesebben. Ha nem mutat valamennyi jó modort, kizárt, hogy visszaadják a személyes holmijait. - Sokkal jobban, kedves… - hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. Hiába az ájulás által kikényszerített alvás, továbbra is szédült, és a feje úgy hasogatott, mintha legalább is azt használta volna landolásra egy, a világítótorony tetejéről intézett ugrásban. 

\- Miss Foster.

\- Miss Foster, örülök a találkozásnak, de ha nem haragszik meg, még rengeteg munka vár rám. Esetleg Ön tudna segíteni abban, hogy visszakapjam a személyes dolgaimat? - hízelgett a férfi, bízva abban, hogy legalább ennyivel le tudja rövidíteni a kényszerpihenőjét, és visszatérhet a nyomozáshoz. - Ami igazán fontos lenne, hogy meglegyen azok a ruháim, legalább is a kabátom, meg, természetesen a hátizsákom. Ha szeretné, segítek megkeresni, hátha, úgy gyorsabban meglesz, és cipekednie sem kellene…

\- Nincsenek nálunk a személyes ingóságai, Mr. Reed - szakította félbe Charles monológját a nő. 

A férfi kissé megütközve bámult vissza rá. Már meg sem lepte, hogy megint a rövidebb végét húzta. _Hát persze, hogy amíg eszméletlen volt, jött valaki és kirabolta. Mi sem természetesebb Oakmont-ban… Kizárt, hogy képes legyen visszaszerezni az összes holmiját. Főleg nem ilyen állapotban. Egyébként is, ha annak, aki kirabolta, van egy kis esze is, már rég megszabadult a dolgaitól. Eladta, elcserélte, felhasználta… A személyes cuccai már vagy legalább két tucat különböző kézben megfordulhattak, amennyi idő alatt, ő a kórházban hevert kiütve… Ami pontosan mennyi idő is volt? _Reed csupán most ébredt rá, hogy azt sem tudja, hányadika van ma.

\- Értem… - kezdte lassan. - Nos, ezt sajnálattal hallom. Abban esetleg lenne szíves segíteni, Miss Foster, hogy megmondja, mióta vagyok bent a kórházban? 

\- Két napja, Mr. Reed - felelte készséggel a nő. Majd eggyel kissé gyanakvóbb hangnemben folytatta. - Mondja, Uram, emlékszik arra, hogy mi történt mielőtt elveszítette az eszméletét? 

\- Nem teljesen… - vallotta be őszintén Charles. Időközben rájött, hogy nincs értelme tovább óvatoskodni, bármit is mond, már nem fogják bent tartani. A kórház, akárcsak az elmegyógyintézet is dugig van helyiekkel. A lakosok ellátására sincs elég eszköz vagy hely, nehezen tudta volna elképzelni, hogy egyetlen újonnan érkezettel is kivételezni fognak. Már az is csodaszámba ment, hogy kapott valami ruhát, amiben alhat, amíg itt van, mint páciens. Ha csak belegondolt abba, hogy ezt a vékonyka ruhát is vissza kell adnia, most, hogy elmegy, és hozzáadta a kint folyamatosan szemerkélő esőt...

Megpróbálkozott kissé megerőltetni az emlékezetét, hogy pontosan mi is történt vele, mielőtt elájult. Hátha pár holmiját, amit nem tartottak értékesnek, vagy eladhatónak, otthagyták, ahol ájultan elterült. 

\- Annyi talán rémlik, hogy éppen Grimhaven Bay kikötőjében voltam. Az egyik stégen… Legutoljára egy hármas-gyilkosság felderítésére béreltek fel, gondolom amiatt voltam ott… - találgatott a férfi az oxigénhiánytól elködösült emlékei között kutatva. - Ott történhetett valami... 

\- Aki behozta magát is azt állította, hogy Grimhaven Bay közelében a vízből halászta ki - felelte a nő.

\- Aki behozott…? - kérdezett vissza Charles, de a nővér, mintha meg sem hallotta volna őt, folytatta. 

\- Kikérdeztük, Mr. Reed, és azt mondta, hogy többen látták a part-menti mólok egyikén sétálni, amikor is semmi erre utaló jel nélkül, megszédült, és beleesett a móló végéről a mélyvízbe. Nem jött fel. Ha jól tudom senki nem ugrott maga után… - mondta a nő fagyosan, bár egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét. A férfi, mint a városba nemrég érkezett idegen, nem is számított másra. A városban a lakók között, de néha még egy-egy családon belül is, olyan gyűlölködés parázslott, hogy még egymást sem húzták volna ki a vízből, nemhogy olyan valakit, akit még csak nem is ismernek. 

\- Értem… - nyugtázta Reed egy kurta bólintással. Észrevett az asztalon egy érdekes foltot. Egy ejtett tintapaca volt, ami szétfutva az asztal lapján hűen követte annak erezetét. Inkább azt vizsgálgatta és nem nézett fel. - Megtudhatnám ki hozott be? 

\- Eric Morgenstern volt. A part mentén lakik Grimhaven Bay-ben, nem csoda, hogy ő talált rá magára. Mr. Morgenstern egyfajta orvos, vagyis rendelkezik bizonyos orvosi ismeretekkel, de nem gyógyíthat, legalább is itt nálunk nem. Ha minden igaz, Mr. Morgenstern húzta ki a vízből a holmijával együtt, majd pár napig ő maga ápolta a saját házában, és miután lejjebb ment a láza, Mr. Reed, csak azután hozta be hozzánk Önt, továbbra is eszméletlenül. A legjobb tudomásom szerint az ingóságai, Uram, továbbra is nála vannak. Ajánlom, hogy tegye tiszteletét Mr. Morgenstern-nél, már csak azért is, mert a ruhákat, amit most visel, ő adta kölcsön. 

Charles egy pillanatra még jobban, annyira, hogy egy kicsit meg is kellett kapaszkodnia a recepciós pult szélében, megszédült az egyszerre rázúdult információ mennyiségtől. 

\- Nem praktizálhat itt? Mégis miért, ha egyszer orvos? - kérdezett vissza a férfi, egy leheletnyi hitetlenkedéssel a hangjában. 

\- Az egy hosszú história, Mr. Reed - magyarázkodott a nő, és látszott rajta, hogy már megbánta, hogy egyáltalán felhozta a témát. - Szerintem, most akkor cselekedne a legbölcsebben, ha innen máris tenne egy gyors látogatást Mr. Morgenstern-hez, az ingóságai végett. Most, ha megbocsát, Uram… - mentette ki magát, azzal máris visszafordította a figyelmét a kezében tartott dokumentumokra.

\- Persze, köszönöm…, úgy teszek… - illetődött meg egy pillanatra Reed, elcsodálkozva azon, hogy milyen gyorsan elbocsátották a kórházból. Ellépett a pulttól az ajtó irányába, majd egy lélegzetvételnyi habozás után visszalépett a nőhöz. Éppenséggel nem tudta, hogy merre induljon. - Elnézést, Miss Foster, annyit még elárulna, hogy hol lakik ez a bizonyos Mr. Morgenstern? 

\- Grimhaven Bay-ben a parton - jött a kurta válasz, kissé türelmetlenül. 

\- De, hogyan…?

\- Ne aggódjon, Mr. Reed, ha odaér, biztosan fel fogja ismerni a házat. 

Charles nem tehetett mást, kabát és mindenféle egyéb felszerelés nélkül, de nekivágott Oakmont utcáinak. Szerencsére az időjárás ezúttal megkegyelmezett neki, és a folyamatosan szemerkélő esőt, és a szürke éggel hosszan elnyújtózó ködös időjárást megszakította egy rövid ideig, egy kissé naposabb epizód. Egyáltalán nem lett melegebb és a nap is csak kósza foltokban világított át a vastag felhőtakarón, de legalább nem esett. Viszont az állandó hal és rothadás-szag megmaradt, ahogyan az utcán lézengő barátságtalan vagy éppen gyanús lakosok is. 

Reed már lassan három hete volt Oakmont-ban. Három hosszú és nyomorúságos hete járta már a félig árvíz alá került város utcáit, szinte folyamatosan egy újabb forró nyomot kergetve. Mielőtt idejött volna, sokat olvasott az újságokban Oakmont-ról. Legalább is, ami a várost sújtó árvizet és a tömeges hallucinációkat illeti. Pontosan ezért jött erre a kietlen szigetre, hogy a végére járjon ennek a rejtélynek, és egyúttal, hogy megpróbálja orvosolni a saját vízióit is, amik azóta jelen voltak az életében, mióta örök búcsút vett az elsüllyedt Cyclops-tól. 

Mióta csak megvetette a lábát a szigetváros kikötőjében, úgy lettek a saját hallucinációi egyre valóságosabbak, egyre rémisztőbbek, és szinte elviselhetetlenül élénkek. 

Pár nappal ezelőtt, még a hét elején úgy érezte, hogy végre nyomra bukkant, és közel van a megoldáshoz. Étlen, szomjan, alvás nélkül, a hallucinációi és a várost elárasztó borzasztó teremtmények által űzve, nem kímélve magát, sikerült információt szereznie Dough professzornő hollétéről. A nyomot egészen egy tengerfenéki barlangig követte, ahol meg is találta Harriet-et, meg még valami furcsa tárgyat, amit a professzornő mindvégig csak pecsétként emlegetett, de pont akkor, amikor hozzáért volna a pecséthez, elvesztette az eszméletét. Ismételten a kórházban tért magához, az ágyhoz szíjjazva, Johannes-el a kórterem ajtajában. A professzornő meghalt, a pecsét eltűnt, a nyom kihűlt, őt pedig elkezdték lassan, de biztosan közveszélyes idegenként kezelni. Már éppen közelebb került volna, ahhoz, hogy érdemleges nyomra bukkanjon, vagy más információkat elcserélhesse a megfelelő emberrel, olyanokra, amik segíthetnek neki, erre ismét kivonta magát legalább kettő-három napra a forgalomból. Egy olyan városban, ahol a fizetőeszköz az alkohol, a töltény, és a bagó mellett az információ és a szívesség, nagy érvágás tud lenni, ha az ember egy kényszerpihenő miatt képtelen megtartani a szavát vagy elvégezni a rá kiszabott feladatot. Ez a város jelen pillanatban a szívességekre épült. Kizárólag csakis azok tartották egyben az árvíz és a lassan gyűrűző őrület ellenére is. A szívességek hálója gyorsan a részévé szőtte Charles-t is, akárcsak a város mindegyik lakóját. Reed gyanította, hogy a jótevője sem lesz különb. Kizárólag azért tartotta magánál a holmijait, hogy valami szívességet tudjon kérni cserébe, a tényleges átadásukért a tulajdonosának. 

Ahogyan közeledett Grimhaven Bay-hez és egyszersmind a sziget legkeletibb széléhez, úgy váltották fel a magas épületeket az egyszintes házak, az egyszerű kunyhók, majd legvégül a düledező, csupán deszkából összetákolt halász-kalyibák, és a rég elhagyatottan álldogáló raktárházak. Míg a levegő is, szinte érezhetően megváltozott a part felé haladva, a tengerről fújó szélnek sós íze lett, és a nagy víztömegen dúló viharok vadságát és dermesztő hidegét cibálta magával a szárazföldre. Reed jó párszor megborzongott a vékony inge alatt. Gyaloglás közben volt ideje, amellett, hogy kimondottan figyelt arra, hogy fegyver nélkül kerülje a szörnyektől hemzsegő területeket, hogy elgondolkozzon a hallottakon. 

Most, hogy tudta, hogy valaki ápolta pár napig, míg a kórház előtt, halvány és borzasztóan ködös, szinte megfoghatatlan emlékek kezdet neki derengeni arról, ahogyan Ő egy kimondottan nagy ágyban lázálomtól fojtogatva hánykolódik, míg valaki letörölgeti a verejtéktől csatakos homlokát és mellkasát majd egy hideg, nedves ronggyal kísérli meg levinni a lázát. A többi inkább érzés volt, egy-egy féle benyomás, mint inkább valós emlék. Hol hangosabb, hol halkabb nyöszörgések, segélykiáltások, egyértelműen az Ő hangján. Kántálás, valami érthetetlen nyelven, nem biztos, hogy a saját szájából, vagy valaki máséból származó szavakból kialakuló szófüzér. Az érzés, hogy nem, a lehető legkisebb mértékben sem kellene ott lennie, ahol most van, mert ez nem jó, keveredve azzal a szürreális érzéssel, miszerint most, hogy itt van, már nem fog történni semmi sem vele, mert aki vele van nem fogja hagyni. Mintha a továbbra is ismeretlen házigazdájának minden felett a szigeten hatalma lett volna. 

Charles még mindig ezen a megfoghatatlan és szinte megfogalmazhatatlan érzésen rágódva érkezett meg Grimhaven Bay kikötőjének ahhoz a mólójához, ahol beleszédült a vízbe jó pár nappal ezelőtt. Mintha csak kísérteni szeretné a balszerencséjét a stég legszélére sétált és onnan nézett körbe visszafordulva a sziget felé. Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy valóban eltéveszthetetlen-e a megmentőjének a háza, vagy a nővér korábban csupán le akarta rázni. A déli partszakaszon semmi említésre méltó, néhány elhagyott és menthetetlenül megrongálódott csónakon és vizes, sötét homokon kívül. Azonban észak felé pillantva szinte azonnal kiszúrta. Onnan, ahonnan állt, csupán pár száz méterre a tengerből kiemelkedve egy meredek, obszidián-fekete szikla állta útját kérlelhetetlenül a hullámoknak. A tenger vad hullámai, mind neki csapódtak a sziklaszirt tövének és kivétel nélkül megtörtek rajta, sós permettel nedvesítve be a szirt tetején trónoló házat. A ház, ami méreteit tekintve inkább volt egy kisebb kúria, szemkápráztatóan fehér volt. Charles egy fél pillanatig azt hitte, hogy a fehérség, amit lát festék, majd rájött, hogy a rengeteg év alatt lerakódott és kikristályosodott só az, ami ilyen hihetetlen színt és túlvilági csillogást kölcsönöz a kúria falainak. A tiszta hófehér só-burkot csak az ablakok elütő színe törte meg. A ház világos árnyalatai ritkán látott kontrasztban álltak a talapzatul szolgáló szikla mindent elnyelő feketeségével. Charles eddig azt hitte, hogy csakis emberi kéz alkothat két ennyire elütő, és valahogyan mégis harmonizáló dolgot közvetlenül egymás mellé, de be kellett látnia, hogy a természet is képes rá, kivételes alkalmakkor, és ha rászánja magát a végeredmény százszor gyönyörűbb lesz, mint bármely emberi találmány. 

A házhoz legközelebbi partészhez érve kiderült, hogy még csónakra sincsen szüksége ahhoz, hogy átjuthasson a szirtre, ugyanis a kúria tornácát egy rövidebb, de annál szívósabb lengőhíd kötötte össze a szárazfölddel. Átérve a sziklára, már éppen be akart volna kopogni a sóval borított, a kevéske napfényben is sziporkázó kétszárnyú ajtón, amikor egy hang a nevén szólította. A teljes nevén. 

\- Charles William Reed.

A férfi meglepetten a hang irányába kapta a tekintetét, és csupán pár méterre találta magát titokzatos megmentőjétől, aki szintén a tornácon állt. 

Eric Morgenstern magas férfi volt, legalább olyan magas, mint maga Reed, vagy talán egy kicsit talán még a férfi fölé is tornyosult. Első pillantásra Charles tíz évvel idősebbnek tippelte volna magánál, de ahogyan jobban megnézte a férfi vonásait, rá kellett jönnie, hogy van benne valami, ami szinte kortalanná teszi. Elsősorban talán a tekintete. Keskeny, talán keleti, talán sólyomszerű vágott szemek, a viharos óceán kérlelhetetlen mélyének kékjét idéző íriszekkel. Egyszerre sugallta azt a tekintete, hogy minden pillanatban összpontosít, semmi sem kerüli el a figyelmét és szinte az ember veséjébe lát, mindamellett, hogy közben azt érezte bárki, aki a közelében volt, hogy Mr. Morgenstern, bármi is történik körülötte, remekül szórakozik rajta. A metsző pillantást csupán a férfi keskeny és hegyes orrára biggyesztett karcsú szemüveg lencséi mérsékelték. A férfi tekintete mellett, ami valószínűleg bárhol ráirányította a figyelmet, az a keskeny, hosszúkás arcát keretező ezüst szálakhoz hasonlatos hosszú haja volt, ami ráomlott volna a széles vállaira, ha nincs összefogva hátul. Charles már első pillantásra megállapította, hogy az ezüst-szerű nem a legpontosabb leírás, ami a megmentője haját illette. Nem volt fehér, sem ősz, de nem is olyan, mint a finom, megmunkált ezüst, amit nyakláncokhoz és apró brossokhoz használnak. Inkább olyan volt, mint a nyers nemesfém, ami akarata ellenére szakítottak ki csáklyákkal a föld gyomrából, és nem adta könnyen magát. Mr. Morgenstern, Charles kúriához passzított, elképzelt ruhatárához képest egyszerű öltözéket viselt. Egy hosszú, végig-gombos kabát, sál, és egy pár csizma. Semmi felesleges dísz vagy cicoma. 

\- Igen, én vagyok az - bólintott Charles a neve hallatán, miközben remélte, hogy nem bámulta túl sokáig az ismeretlen férfit, hogy az már illetlen legyen. Kezet nyújtott. - Ön pedig, ha nem tévedek, Mr. Morgenstern.

\- Talált - felelte a férfi, ahogyan ő maga is előre nyúlt, hogy kezet foghasson Charles-al. Reed a saját tenyerébe simuló másik tenyér érintésétől szinte megdermedt. Talán egy pillanattal előbb is húzta ki a kezét a másik fogásából, mint ahogyan az illő lett volna. Legalább is hivatalos körökben. Mr. Morgenstern keze, pedig kesztyű volt rajta, olyan hideg volt, akárcsak valami jégcsap. A hideg önmagában még nem is zavarta volna Charles-t, de abban a pillanatban ahogyan a kezük találkozott és közben a másik férfi szemében nézett ismét elfogta az a különös érzés, hogy neki egyáltalán nem szabadna itt lennie. Még talán meg is szédült közben. 

\- Gondolom, van egy pár kérdése, Mr. Reed, - szólalt meg a kínos pillanat után Mr. Morgenstern, mintha mi sem történt volna. - amiket szeretne nekem feltenni. 

\- Fogalmazhatunk így is - hagyta rá Charles. Már sejtette, hogy mi következik... 

\- Ezesetben, javaslom, hogy kerüljön beljebb, - mondta a férfi, miközben Reed elé lépett és invitálóan kitárta a kúria ajtaját - idekint is beszélhetnénk, de észre sem vennénk és a vízpermet máris bőrig áztatna minket. Megvannak az előnyei, de egyben a hátrányai is, ha az ember egy sziklaszirten él. - Tette még hozzá, majd meg sem várva Charles-t bement a házba. 

Reed elfojtva egy hosszú sóhajt követte a férfit a kúria belsejébe. _Nagy szívességről lehet szó, ha előtte még hajlandó behívni őt az otthonába is..._Gondolta Charles epésen, ahogyan hagyta, hadd kalauzolja el a megmentője a kúria egyik jól megvilágított, földszinti szobájába. Mr. Morgenstern egy begyújtott kandalló előtt álló fotel pár egyik tagja felé intett, jelezve, hogy a férfi nyugodtan foglaljon helyet. 

\- Szeretne inni valamit, Mr. Reed? Valamit, ami kissé felmelegíti? - kérdezte a vendéglátója, egy kis, falra szerelt borosüveg-tartóhoz lépve. 

\- Nem, köszönöm. Azt hiszem, elég lesz a kandalló is - felelte Reed udvariasan. _Nagy-nagy szívesség._ Közelebb tartva fázós kezeit a tűzhöz, a jóleső melegben összedörgölte azokat. Míg Mr. Morgenstern, nem erőltetve tovább a témát, szintén helyet foglalt a másik fotelben, szemben Reed-el, Charles lopva körül kémlelt a szobában, és kissé megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy a hátizsákja ott van a sarokban, egy falióra szekrényének döntve. 

\- Először is szeretném megköszönni, hogy kimentett a vízből - vágott bele Reed azonnal a közepébe, amint úgy ítélte meg, hogy vendéglátója is kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a tűz előtt. Egy lopott pillantás a másik férfi arcára. De Mr. Morgenstern arckifejezése nem árult el semmit a férfi gondolatairól. A lobogó lángok, játszva a férfi határozott és éles arcvonásaival, szokatlan árnyékokat festettek az arcára. Nem tudta megállapítani, hogy merre nézhet, ugyanis a lángok visszatükröződve ott táncoltak a szemüvege lencséin. - Valamint, a kórházban azt hallottam, hogy Ön ápolt személyesen egy pár napig, mielőtt az orvosok gondjaira bízott volna. 

\- Igen, nagyon magas láza volt - magyarázta Mr. Morgenstern Charles lényét fürkészve, mintha csak a láz talán még most is látható utóhatásait kutatná. - Másfél napig tartott, mire levittem annyira, hogy biztonsággal el tudjam szállítani a kórházig. Hogy őszinte legyek, kételkedtem benne, hogy túléli az első éjszakát - állt meg egy pillanatra a férfi, csupán annyi időre, hogy egy gyors, cinkosnak szánt mosolyt villantson Reed felé. A detektív meglepődött rajta, hogy a férfinak milyen apró, szabályos és hegyes fogai vannak. A mosoly nem volt tolakodó, de egyértelműen azt akarta vele elérni, hogy Charles bízzon benne. _Nagy-nagy-nagy szívesség._ \- De végül is, most is itt van még, és velem beszélget.

\- De még mennyire - helyeselt Charles, majd folytatta -, szerencsésnek mondhatom magam, hogy kimentett, Mr. Morgenstern. És természetesen az ápolásért is nagyon hálás vagyok. És hogy mindezek mellett még a felszerelésemet is meg tudta menteni…

\- Tényleg, a hátizsákja - egyenesedett ki hirtelen ültében a férfi. - Bocsásson meg Mr. Reed, ezzel kellett volna kezdenem, de szinte majdnem meg is feledkeztem róla… - magyarázta ahogyan a kandallótól alig pár lépéssel a faliórához sétált és olyan egyszerűen fölnyalábolta a detektív holmijait, mintha az nem lenne nehezebb egy nagyobb pokrócnál. Reed, mindezt figyelve annyira meglepődött, hogy egy pillanatra talán még a száját is eltátotta. Majd gyorsan becsukta. Biztosan tudta, hogy a táskája, ha minden, ami eredetileg is benne volt, olyan nehéz volt, hogy néha ő is alig tudta felküzdeni a hátára. Pedig ő a haditengerészetnél szolgált egykor. A táska most vagy könnyebb, sokkal könnyebb, vagy Mr. Morgenstern olyan erővel bír, mint kettő vagy három ember egyszerre. Charles valamiért az előbbit tartotta valószínűbbnek. 

\- Itt is van - mondta, ahogyan letette a nagy és elnyűtt zsákot Reed lába elé. A férfi, feltűnés nélkül az egyik mutatóujját a zsákja pántja alá csúsztatta és óvatosan rápróbált a súlyára. Ugyanolyan nehéznek érezte, mint legutóbb, amikor a hátára vette. Egy szempontból kissé megnyugodott, de a másikból… Mégis ki ez a Mr. Morgenstern? - Utólag is elnézést kell kérnem Öntől, de muszáj volt belenéznem, csupán minimálisan, hogy kiderítsem a nevét, és hogy nem idevalósi. Nem kutattam át a holmiját, az ilyesmi távol áll tőlem - magyarázta a férfi, miközben szavát igazolandó Charles szemébe nézett. A detektív, viszonozva a szemkontaktust, amit őszintének látott, azon kapta magát, hogy hisz a megmentőjének, valamint, hogy megint megszédül. A szoba falai, cseppnyit megdőltek, mintha rájuk akartak volna borulni, de aztán ahogyan jött az egész, olyan gyorsan el is múlt. A falak ismét kiegyenesedtek. - A saját ruhái is, amiket viselt, benne vannak. Most már szárazok.

\- Nem is tudom, hogyan köszönjem meg mindezt. Hogyan tudnám viszonozni a kedvességét? - tette fel Reed azt a bizonyos kérdést, miközben nagyon próbált vigyázni arra, hogy a hangja végig kedves maradjon és ne hallatszódjon ki belőle, hogy egyrészt mennyire fáradt, és másrészt, hogy mennyire fáradt lesz azután, miután teljesített valami óriási szívességet Mr. Morgenstern-nek. 

Reed, mióta csak idejött, Oakmont-ba, próbálta bizonygatni magának, hogy nem az Ő morális iránytűjével van baj, hanem a város szívesség-hálójának működésével. Tudta, hogy most az adósa lett Mr. Morgenstern-nek, hiszen nemcsak, hogy megmentette az életét, de még a személyes dolgai biztonságáról is gondoskodott, sőt, még a lázát is levitte. Hálás volt a férfinak, azért, amit tett érte, és tudta, hogy joga van cserébe kérni valami szívességet vagy kártérítést, mindezért, amit Ő teljesíteni is fog. Ha nem tenné, ez az egész csak rossz szájízt hagyna maga után, amitől nem tudna sehogy sem megszabadulni. Így is elég bűntudatot cipelt magával, nap mint nap, nem volt szüksége még egy pár plusz súlyra, ami a lelkét nyomja. A probléma, amiért kellemetlenül érezte magát közben, legalább olyan kellemetlenül, mint egy foghúzás közben, az az oakmont-i szívesség mérce volt. Csak viszonyításképp: hogy a legelső nap, amikor megérkezett, ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán elhagyhassa a kikötőt, és találhasson valami tetőt a feje felé, helyben, minimális idő alatt, miközben hátráltatták, meg kellett oldania egy gyilkossággal kapcsolatos ügyet. Mindezt figyelembe véve, el sem tudta, és nem is akarta képzelni, hogy mi lehet az ára annak, hogy még életben van. _Vajon arra kéri majd ez a tisztességesnek tűnő férfi, hogy gyilkolja meg az egyik rokonát? Vagy egy egész családot, gyerekestől?_

\- Semmit sem kérek cserébe, Mr. Reed - rázta meg a fejét tagadólag Mr. Morgenstern. - Amit tettem, azért tettem, mert azt tartottam helyesnek. 

Charles egy pillanatra megfeledkezett magáról, és hagyta, hogy szemöldöke magasra szaladjon a homlokán. Nem hitt a fülének. _Olyan nincs, nem itt, nem most, hogy ez az ember előtte, aki megmentette, akinek konkrétan az életét köszönheti, nem kér ezért semmit sem cserébe._ Nem, ilyen nincs, Csupán kéreti magát… A detektív megzabolázta az arcvonásait, és minden idegszálával arra koncentrált, hogy semleges arckifejezést vágjon, és a hangja ne árulkodjon arról, hogy mennyire elgyötört, és hogy mennyire nem szereti az ilyesfajta időhúzást. 

\- De, mégis, Mr. Morgenstern… - nógatta a férfit, miközben előre hajolva a könyökével a térdén támaszkodott meg. Remélte, hogyha belemegy a férfi játékába hamarabb szabadul. 

\- Nem fogok semmit sem kérni magától cserébe. Az övön aluli lenne… - jegyezte meg, amivel végleg kihozta a béketűréséből a másik férfit. 

\- Nézze, Mr. Morgenstern… - kezdte lassan, az ujjai begyével fáradtan megdörgölve a szemeit és az arcát. - Nem most jöttem a városba, már lassan három hete itt vagyok, és folyamatosan dolgozom. Tudom, hogy hogyan működik a város az árvíz óta. Itt mindennek megvan az ára. Szívesség szívességért cserébe. Nagyon megkönnyítené a dolgom, ha nem húzná az időt, és elmondaná, hogy mit szeretne cserébe. Úgy gyorsabban megleszek az Ön kérésével is. Vagy, ha túlságosan kényelmetlen lenne Önnek szemtől szembe kimondani a kérését, csak írja le egy darab papírra, és adja ide… - fejezte be fáradtan, majd hátradőlt a fotelben és tekintetét várakozóan Mr. Morgenstern-re függesztette. A férfi arcáról szinte semmilyen érzelmet vagy gondolatot nem tudott leolvasni, a sztoikus nyugalmon kívül és ez rendkívül idegesítette Charles-t.

\- Azt hiszem, egy kissé félreértettük egymást, Uram - felelte a férfi végtelen türelemmel, az ujjait kényelmesen összefűzve az ölében. Charles érdeklődve várta a folytatást. - Jómagam is rendkívül jól ismerem Oakmont-ot, talán még jobban is mint maga, tekintve, hogy én születésemtől kezdve itt élek. És tisztában vagyok vele, hogy milyen beteges dolgok jelentek meg a városban az árvíz óta. Amit pedig mondtam, azt komolyan is gondoltam. Feltételezem, azt hitte, hogy kéretem magam… De nem, ellenben talán a város összes többi lakójával, én nem kérek semmit sem cserébe, amiért megmentettem az életét. Olyan szintre alacsonyodnék le, ha mégis így tennék, amit nem szeretnék megtapasztalni, köszönöm. 

\- Valóban? - bökte ki a detektív.

\- Igen, a legnagyobb mértékben.

Charles, amint felfogta a hallottak értelmét, a szégyentől, ami, mint valami széllökés, úgy csapta meg, elvörösödött és érezte, hogy elkezd izzadni. De nem volt mit tenni, megint rá került a mentegetőzés sora.

\- Öhm...Én...Én igazán sajnálom… - kezdte bizonytalanul. Talán jobb lenne, ha nem is mondana többet, csak eltűnne végre innen, hogy ne hozzon ma már lehetőleg senkit se kínos helyzetbe. - Elnézést kérek azért, amit korábban mondtam, és a stílusért is. De legfőképpen a feltételezésért. Nem is akarom ezek után tovább zavarni… - magyarázta a detektív, és már éppen elkezdte volna összeszedni a holmiját, amikor Mr. Morgenstern közbevágott.

\- Charles, - ugye szólíthatom így? - kérem, üljön vissza, és hallgasson végig - miközben ezt mondta a férfi egyik kesztyűs kezét finoman a detektív térdére helyezte, ezzel is megakadályozva azt, hogy távozzon. Charles-t letaglózta az egyszerű gesztus, érezte, hogy a hideg végigfut a gerince mentén. Jobbnak látta, ha tényleg ülve marad még egy kicsit és odafigyel a vendéglátójára. Amikor Mr. Morgenstern nyugtázta, hogy a detektív nem megy sehova, a kezét ismét visszahelyezte az ölébe. 

\- Ha jól emlékszem azt mondta, hogy három hete van a városban. Nos, jelen állapotában Oakmont-nak bőven elég ennyi idő, hogy megrágja és kiköpje az embert, bárkiről is legyen szó. És említette, hogy folyamatosan dolgozik, képzelem milyen körülmények között… - taglalta és jelentőségteljesen Charles karikás, beesett szemeire és sápadt arcára nézett. - Ezzel csak azt akarom mondani, hogy megértem, hogy miért gondolta azt amit. A maga helyében, lehet, hogy én is így tettem volna. - Egy gyors pillantást vetett a kabátja rejtekéből előhúzott zsebórára. - És azzal a feltétellel meg is bocsátom magának a feltételezését, ha velem ebédel. Ha jól számolom éppen megfelelően összefőttek már a hozzávalók - fejezte be egy halvány, de elégedett mosollyal, majd felállt, hogy mutatni tudja az utat a ház egyik hátsóbb helyiségébe. 

\- Nem, igazán nem szeretném még tovább feltartani, Mr. Morgenstern, mellesleg… - kezdett volna bele a magyarázkodásba Charles, de a másik férfi félúton megállította. 

\- Kérem, szólítson Ön is Ericnek, ha én már megelőlegeztem magamnak a jogot, hogy Charles-nak hívjam. És nem hiszem, hogy nem esne jól valami meleg étel, ebben az állandó hidegben. Egyébként meg, ne feledje, nemrég még beteg volt, jót fog tenni.

Charles feladva a további próbálkozásokat az ellenkezésre, egy szó nélkül követte vendéglátóját a ház konyhájába. Reed, Mr. Morgenstern...vagyis Eric megnyugtató szavai ellenére is szégyellte magát. Tényleg kezdett becsavarodni. Teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a józan eszét, a három oakmonti hét alatt összeszedett előítéletekre alapozva kísérelte meg kitalálni Eric szándékait. Jól mondta a férfi korábban, ez a város tényleg alaposan megcsámcsogja az embert. És bármit is mondott a másik férfi, biztosra vette, hogy kicsit jobban sikerült megbántania valószínűleg az egyetlen egyenes embert a városban, mint, hogy azt jóvá tudná tenni csupán egy meghívás elfogadásával. _Végtére is, még most is a megmentője tesz szívességet neki! _A konyha felé menet eldöntötte, hogy az ebéd végeztével még egyszer, kissé körültekintőbben és ami a legfontosabb, nem annyira modortalanul, mint az előbb, elnézést fog kérni, azokért, amiket mondott, és felajánlja a segítségét, arra az esetre, ha Mr. Morgenstern valamiképpen éppen az Ő tudására, vagy kapcsolataira szorulna. 

\- Biztosan elgondolkodott idefelé jövet, hogy miért nem az étkezőben eszünk, meg, hogy hol lehet a személyzet, aki elkészíti az ételt. Igazam van, Charles? - szegezte egyszer csak a detektívnek a kérdést a férfi, amikor beértek a szalonnál egy fokkal jobban megvilágított konyhába. 

\- Feltételeztem, hogy… - kezdett bele Charles, de inkább nyitva hagyta a mondat végét, meghagyva a lehetőséget a házigazdának, hogy lezárja. Valamiért a férfi úgy érezte, hogy Eric fontosnak tartja ezt a részletet, és saját maga akarja megmagyarázni a dolgot. Az igazat megvallva Reed el sem gondolkodott ezen a dolgon, a konyhához vezető rövidke út alatt. 

\- Valószínűleg, mint az kívülről is látta ez egy nagy és régi épület, inkább egy kisebb kúria, mint egyszerű ház. De ma már csak én élek benne. A családom évekkel ezelőtt elköltözött, személyzet pedig szinte sosem volt. Csak én maradtam, így én gondoskodom mindennel a házzal kapcsolatban. Beleértve a főzést is. Kérem foglaljon helyet - intett a fal mellett álló asztal felé Mr. Morgenstern, miközben ő a tűzhelyhez lépett és leemelte egy nagyobb, fortyogó fazékról a fedőt. A lábasból sűrű gőz csapott fel, és Charles máris megérezte a leves kellemes, fűszeres illatát. Az aromák miatt össze is futott a nyál a szájában. 

Reed leült az asztalt körülvevő székek egyikére, szemben a tűzhellyel. A konyha viszonylag egyszerű volt, de praktikus, teljesen mértékben megfelelt a rendeltetésének. De, illeszkedve a házigazda stílusához, semmi felesleges díszítés vagy tekintetet elvonó részlet. A tűzhely mellett szekrények és komódok a fazekak, tálak, és evőeszközök tárolásához, egy sarokkal arrébb a tömör, mozdíthatatlan fa asztal, hozzá passzoló székekkel. Még egy sarokkal arrébb a magas, üvegtáblás ablak, tengerre néző kilátással, amit végig a falon száradó fűszernövények csokrai kereteztek. A tűzhely sarkában keskeny ajtó bújt meg, amiről Charles feltételezte, hogy a sziklaszirt pereméről induló móló-szerűségre nyílhat. 

\- Gondolom elege van, ennyi hét után az oakmonti hal ízéből, igaz, Charles? - tudakolta Eric egészen kedves hangon, ahogyan elővett két tányért, és mindkettőbe jó nagy adag levest kanalazott. A férfi szemüvegének lencséi valószínűleg bepárásodtak a művelet alatt. 

\- Nem volt túl sok alkalmam, hogy rendesen meg is egyek egyet, mióta itt vagyok, de az, amit eddig tapasztaltam is bőven elég volt - magyarázta Charles, már csak az első este vacsorájának gondolatára is émelyítő fintort vágva.

\- Akkor van egy jó hírem - felelte a férfi és a detektív, pedig csak a hátát látta, lemerte volna fogadni, hogy Mr. Morgenstern diadalmasan mosolyog. - Ez az étel nem látott halat. Zöldségleves. Leginkább paradicsom, de sok minden mást is raktam bele - mondta, ahogyan lerakta maguk elé a két, ínycsiklandóan gőzölgő tányérnyi levest, majd a szekrényből egy alig megkezdett cipót és egy nagy-kést kiemelve, mindkettőjüknek szelt két-két karéj fehér kenyeret.

Reed szembe kerülve a leves élénk pirosságával meglepődött. Ahhoz, hogy valaminek ilyen szép színe legyen nem kevés paradicsomot kell belerakni. És Charles, a piacon tett látogatása óta tudta, hogy jelenleg Oakmont-ban a paradicsom, vagy bármi, aminek sok napfény kell nem olcsó mulatság. 

\- Ne aggódjon, Charles, a paradicsom saját termesztés - jegyezte meg Eric miközben alaposan megfújta a levesét, és bölcs pillantásával a vendégét figyelte. _Hányadjára találja is ki pontosan, hogy mit akar kérdezni? Ennyire az arcára lenne írva, amit gondol? _\- A szirt keleti oldalán van egy talpalatnyi földes terület, és így egy talpalatnyi kis-kert is. Jó étvágyat, barátom! - mondta, majd azzal Mr. Morgenstern bele is kezdett az ebédjébe.

\- Jó étvágyat! - viszonozta Charles is az udvariasságot, majd nagyot merített a levesből. 

Ahogy elkezdett enni, csupán akkor jött rá, hogy addig milyen éhes is volt. Sós, vasas, gazdag íz áradt szét a szájában, a lenyelt kortyok pedig egyre kellemesebben kezdték felmelegíteni belülről. Szinte érezni vélte, ahogyan még az elgémberedett, hideg ujjai is átforrósodnak. A levesben olyan fűszereket és ízeket is felfedezni vélt, amikről valószínűleg még csak nem is hallott soha, de ez abban a pillanatban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Csak mohón kanalazta a levest, és mire kettőt pislogott a tányérja már üres is volt. A kenyér belével felitatta az utolsó cseppeket is, amik még a tányérban maradtak. Felpillantott, készen arra, hogy kérjen még egy tányérral. Azonban a vendéglátója még az első tányér felénél sem járt. Eric éppen egy újabb kanálnyi levest fújdogált, miközben a félig bepárásodott szemüvegén keresztül elégedetten méregette Charlest. _Kissé mohó volt_, jutott a következtetésre a detektív, _ráadásul meg sem dicsérte a megvendéglője főztjét!_

\- Nagyon finom, Eric, már nagyon régóta nem ettem ilyen jót - mondta Charles, majd megköszörülte a torkát. - Esetleg…

\- Nyugodtan szedhet még, barátom - előzte meg Eric a férfi kérését két kanál között. - Szolgálja ki magát és ne szerénykedjen. Gondoltam, hogy jól fog esni magának végre valami főtt étel. 

Ericnek igaza volt, most, hogy végre került valami értelmes a gyomrába, nem csak gyógyszer, kezdte egy kissé szebb színben látni a világot. Charles éppen annyit szedett magának a fazékból, amennyit még nem szégyellt, majd visszaült az asztalhoz és a második adagjának már sokkal lassabban látott neki. 

Miután csupán ketten majdnem elfogyasztották a fazék teljes tartalmát, Eric ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy körbevezesse Charlest az otthonában. A detektív a kiadós ebédtől kissé elálmosodva követte a vendéglátóját szobáról szobára és megpróbált a körülményekhez képest a legnagyobb mértékben figyelni is arra, amit a férfi mesélt neki. Charles mindent összevetve, mióta csak betette a lábát Oakmont-ba most érezte magát a legnyugodtabbnak. Megebédelhetett, nem is akármilyen ebédet, végre nem fázott, a látomásai most nem követeltek helyet a tudatában maguknak, kiszorítva minden más valós dolgot, ráadásul most nem egy szörnyektől hemzsegő kúrián kellett átrohannia a teremtmények által űzve, hanem idegenvezetést is kapott. És nem utolsó sorban jó volt a társaság is. A házigazdája a családja történetét foglalta össze dióhéjban, miközben megmutatott a férfinak egy-egy festményt vagy könyvet a ház valamelyik szobájában. Mint kiderült a Morgenstern család egyike volt a várost alapító nagy házaknak. Konkrétan már azelőtt itt éltek a sziklaszirten, hogy a város nagyobb lett volna a jelenkori főutcájánál. A kúria pedig most is majdnem ugyanúgy festett, mint akkor, amikor megépült, csupán a belseje változott az idő folytával. Charles meghallva és feldolgozva ezt a kijelentést vetett egy furcsa oldalpillantást vendéglátójára. Eric a szemüvege lencséi mögül cinkosan nézett a férfira és csak annyit tett hozzá magyarázatként, hogy a só rendkívül jól konzervál. Eric egészen addig itt nevelkedett, ebben a házban, amíg a húszas évei elején úgy nem döntött, hogy elmegy, világot látni és tanulni. Öt évvel később tért vissza, orvosként, de addigra a családja, akikről úgy tudta, hogy itt várnak rá, eltűntek. A férfi talált egy levelet, amiben elmagyarázta neki az apja, hogy bizonyos politikai okok miatt el kellett hagyniuk a várost, és meghagyta fiának az új címüket, számítva arra, hogy Eric majd követi őket. A férfi el is utazott a megadott címre, de ott sem talált senkit. Ezúttal pedig levél sem volt, egy esetleges újabb címmel, egy újabb városban. 

\- Majdnem két évig próbáltam a nyomukra bukkanni, de hiába. Keresztbe-kasul utazgattam az államokban, folyamatosan kérdezősködtem, és mégsem találtam semmit. Mintha a föld nyelte volna el őket. Az édesapámat, az édesanyámat, a testvéreimet. Tovább is folytattam volna a kutatást, de elfogyott a pénzem. Végül hazajöttem. Ide, abba a házba, amit mindig is az otthonomként ismertem. És megpróbáltam bízni benne, hogy egyszer csak visszatérnek majd ide. Ha nem is mindenki, legalább egyvalaki. Aztán pedig egyre csak pörögtek az évek. Öt, tíz, tizenöt… De senki sem jött, azóta sem - fejezte be a történetet keserűen a férfi. Egy pillanatra megállt, és egy gyors pillantást vetett az egyik falon lógó képre, mintha csak ellenőrizni akarná, hogy a fotón még mindig, minden személy szerepel, és egyik sem szökött meg a képről, amíg ő nem nézett oda. Charles is nagyon kíváncsi lett volna a fényképre, de mielőtt még lopva jobban meg tudta volna vizsgálni Eric szembefordult vele és eltakarta a kilátást. - Persze, ma már nem várok senkire. Bármennyire is fáj ezt beismerni, kétlem, hogy bárki, aki a családomhoz tartozott még életben lenne, rajtam kívül - mondta és a detektív érezte a hanghordozásán, hogy Eric ebbe a ténybe már régen beletörődött. Már nem reménykedett. 

\- Miért nem alapít új családot? -bukott ki a kérdés egyszer csak a férfiból. Nem akart kíváncsiskodni, ez egyszer nem, de ha már elszólta magát befejezni. - Tudja, feleség, gyerekek. Nem kellene ilyen magányosan élnie itt…

\- Kedves magától, Charles, hogy így aggódik miattam - felelte a férfi könnyed hangon. A detektív már-már azt hitte a vendéglátója még el is neveti magát. - Talán önként jelentkezik, hogy beköltözne mellém? 

\- Nem igazán, én csak arra céloztam, hogy… 

\- Csak vicceltem, Charles - nyugtatta meg a férfit, még mielőtt az elkezdett volna mentegetőzni. - De a kérdésére válaszolva, nem, Oakmont-ban nem szeretnék családot alapítani, több okból is, de ezt hagyjuk is. Maga még nem is mesélt semmit! Én meg csak beszélek, beszélek, biztosan halálra is untattam már magát. - mondta, azzal visszavezette Charlest a szalonba, ahol rummal kínálta. Kisebb győzködés hatására, a detektív el is fogadta az italt. Most, hogy megint a kandallóban ropogó, és jólesően melengető lángok előtt ültek, Charles, hallgatólagosan is megértette, hogy most rá került a sor a beszédben. 

Bár a város lakói közül, beleértve még Johannest is, senkiben sem bízott annyira, mint Mr. Morgenstern-ben, mégsem szándékozott mindent elmondani magáról és arról, hogy pontosan hogyan is került ide. Elregélte, hogy egy farmon született, egy nagy családban, a szülei hetedik gyermekeként. Több testvére is volt, akik nem élték túl életük első telét. Amikor elég idős lett hozzá, hogy önállóan is pénzt tudjon keresni elszegődött a tengerészethez. A hajókon szolgálva a feljebbvalói észrevették, hogy mivel nem kevés sütnivalója van, amit kár lenne elpazarolni, ezért beajánlották Boston-ba a tengerészeti akadémiára. Ösztöndíjjal körülbelül három évig tudott ott tanulni, amikor is kitört a nagy háború. Természetesen besorozták, ahogyan minden korabelit is az akadémián. Először egy csatahajón szolgált, amit egy német bombatámadás süllyesztett el. Szerencsére, még ő maga sem tudta, hogy hogyan, de túlélte, mindez után kérte az áthelyezését egy másik hajóra. Az USS Cyclopsra osztották be. Nem igazán volt sok dolguk, nem is keveredtek összetűzésbe, leginkább muníciót szállítottak és járőröztek. Így telt el négy év. A háború a vége felé közeledett, de az élet a Cyclopson nyugodt volt. Egészen addig az éjszakáig, amíg a hajó, máig rejtélyes körülmények között elsüllyedt. Charles volt az egyetlen túlélő. A legénység bármelyik tagjának holtteste, vagy bármilyen akár egészen apró darabkája a hajónak sohasem került elő. Mintha az egészet elnyelte volna az óceán. Charles ennél többet nem akart mondani, de a történet folytatása szinte kikívánkozott magából. Valószínűleg a rum oldotta meg a nyelvét. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Eric a saját karosszékében előre dőlve figyeli minden szavát. A férfi próbált minél kevesebbet gondolni a lakatlan szigetre, az elesett bajtársaira, és a furcsa látomásaira valami hatalmas lényről, és egy még misztikusabb kapuról miután hetekkel a hajó elsüllyedése után, amikor már az éhhalál szélén volt végre megmentették őt. Arra, amit pedig aznap este látott, vagy látni vélt, ami úgy roppantotta ketté a hajójukat, mintha csak egy gyufaszál lenne, pedig egyáltalán nem akart még csak gondolni se. Hogy mégis mi lehetett az a lény? Nem tudná megmondani. Csak csápokra emlékezett. Hatalmas, gigantikus méretű csápokra. Charles ekkor vette észre, hogy a poharat tartó keze remeg. Nehogy a végén eltörje a poharat inkább gyorsan lerakta az ölébe.

A víziói nem csillapodtak, sőt egyre rosszabbak lettek. Ezért egy időre kórházba került. Valami zárt-osztály szerűségre. Nem mehetett sehova, a lelkes, kísérletező orvosok egymás után használták kísérleti nyúlnak, hogy kipróbálhassák rajta a legújabb terápiás ötletüket annak érdekében, hogy véget vessenek a látomásoknak. Volt ott sötét kamrától kezdve, a víztartályon át az elektrosokk kezelésig minden. Charles pedig tűrt. Bármi jobb lett volna az állandó rémálmoknál és a látomásoknál. De nem segített semmi. Végül elbocsátották. Visszament Boston-ba és elkezdett magánnyomozóként dolgozni. Így hallott az informátorain keresztül Oakmont-ról, arról a városról, ahol nagyon sokan a helyiek közül számoltak be ugyanolyan látomásokról, mint amilyeneket ő maga is átélt. A világ legkülönbözőbb pontjairól jöttek, szállingóztak ide lassacskán a lehető legkülönfélébb emberek, akikben csupán az volt az egyetlen közös pont, hogy ugyanazokat a borzalmakat látták maguk előtt, ha csak lecsukták a szemüket éjszakánként. Magyarázatért és gyógyírért jött Oakmont-ba, ebbe a félig elsüllyedt városba. 

\- És ha nem vagyok tolakodó a kérdéssel, sikerült már valamilyen magyarázatot találnia mindenre, ami magával történt, mióta itt van? - kérdezte Eric megtörve a Charles monológja után keletkező csendet. 

\- Minden erőmmel azon vagyok - felelte a detektív. - De itt minden olyan kusza és zavaros. Az biztos, hogy Oakmont nem kimondottan egy fecsegős hely - jegyezte meg epésen majd az öléből újra a kezébe vette a poharát és a maradék alkoholt egy hajtásra megitta belőle. - Sajnálom, hogyha elkeserítettem a személyemmel kapcsolatban. A végén még kiderül, hogy egyáltalán nem különbözöm a városba özönlő mindenfélét hablatyoló, őrült idegenektől. 

\- Gondolja, hogyha nem_ tudnám_, hogy maga különb nálunk, itt beszélgetnénk még most is? - tette fel a kérdést, szinte már bosszantóan kellemes hangon a házigazdája, majd ő is egy korttyal eltüntette az ital maradékát, ami még a poharában volt. A lencsék a férfi szeme előtt rejtélyesen megvillantak a tűz fényében.

\- Nem? - kérdezett vissza Charles is, megpróbálva utánozni a másik férfi negédes hanghordozását.

\- Tehát, végül is nem véletlenül privát detektív, igaz, Charles…? - élcelődött Eric, mire Reed érezte, hogy a szája sarka akaratlanul is kissé mosolyra görbül. - Viccet félretéve, biztosan van valami nyom, amit eddig követett. Mondja el, mit tudott meg eddig Charles, hátha tudok segíteni, én is hallok ezt- azt a városban. Nem mellesleg én is jobb szeretném, ha a város visszazökkenne az eredeti kerékvágásába. Már ha erre még van egyáltalán esély...

Charles pedig, újabb adag rum nélkül, ami még jobban elfeledtette volna vele, hogy óvatosnak kell lennie, csupán azért, amiért a házigazdája arra kérte, elmesélte az első naptól kezdve, hogy miket tudott meg, milyen nyomokat követ, hogyan próbálja összerakni az eseményeket, és hogy mi mindenen ment eddig keresztül, mióta megérkezett Oakmont-ba. Eric egyszer sem szólt közbe, végig csendben, összpontosítva figyelt a detektív minden szavára. Olyan volt, ahogyan ott ült, mozdulatlanul, a tekintetét Charles-ra függesztve, mintha magában megpróbálná összeilleszteni a kirakós darabjait, még mielőtt a férfi a történet végére ér. 

\- Igazat szólva, már aznap elvesztettem a fonalat, amikor otthagytam a professzor asszonyt abban a barlangban. Azóta pedig nem találom… - fejezte be a történetet Charles a tűzbe bámulva. Hiába ült a kandalló előtt, azóta, hogy a barlanghoz és az ott látott szörnyűségekhez ért a mondókájában, szinte szünet nélkül rázta a hideg, ő pedig engedelmesen remegett. 

\- Nem maga hagyta ott, Charles… - szólt halk hangon a másik férfi, megkísérleve könnyíteni a vendége lelkiismeretfurdalásán, bár sejtette, hogy szavai édeskeveset érnek ebben az ügyben. Egy pillanat csend után, amivel talán a professzornő emlékének adóztak újra megszólalt. - És mi lesz a következő lépése? 

\- Megkeresem azt az átkozott pecsétet. Érzem, hogy az a pecsét, az a kulcsa mindennek - mondta Charles elhatározva magát a cselekvésre, majd úgy pattant fel a fotelból, mint aki eldöntötte, hogy máris a faragott kő keresésére indul. Csupán azzal nem számolt, hogy az egyszer már átélt borzalmak milyen erőteljes hatással lesznek rá akkor, ha csak ismét feleleveníti őket. A térdei cserben hagyták, nagy valószínűséggel összecsuklott volna, mint valami rongybaba, és félig beleesett volna a kandallóba, újabb csúnya sérüléseket szerezve, ha vendéglátója nem reagál elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy elkapja, és gyorsan vissza ültesse a fotelbe. 

\- Bocsásson meg Charles, ez az én hibám, nem szabadott volna alkohollal kínálnom ilyen állapotban. - szabadkozott a férfi, ahogyan egy finom mozdulattal gyorsan ellenőrizte a detektív homlokát, hogy lázas-e, és szinte egyszerre kivarázsolta a poharat is a detektív kezéből, nehogy eltalálja törni és megvágni magát vele. - Jót tenne magának, ha most lefeküdne és aludna egyet. Jöjjön, felkísérem az emeletre, használhatja az egyik vendégszobát, úgyis annyi áll belőle üresen…

\- Ne! - talált a hangjára Charles először azóta, hogy majdnem megint elájult a vendéglátója előtt. - Nem, köszönöm… - finomított. - Nagyon kedves Öntől, hogy még ezt is felajánlotta nekem, de ezt igazán nem fogadhatom el, Eric. Már így is annyi mindent tett értem… - tagolta, ahogyan óvatosan lefejtette magáról a másik férfi kezeit. Nem tudta volna megállapítani, hogy kevésbé szédül-e, most, hogy már nincs közvetlen kapcsolatban az előtte térdelő férfival. Nem akart még több mindent elfogadni Eric-től, már így is annyi mindent köszönhetett neki, pedig csak pár órája találkoztak először hivatalosan is. Másrészt pedig nem akarta, hogy a vendéglátója lássa, hogyan fetreng és hánykolódik a paplanok között még egyszer, miközben a rémálmai kínozzák. Már így is szánalmas látványt nyújthat, amint ott reszket a karosszékben, falfehéren. 

\- Rendben - adta be a derekát végül is Eric, látva, hogy Charles ebben az ügyben nem fog engedni. - Akkor legalább azt engedje meg, hogy hazavigyem a csónakomban. Orvosként nem engedhetem, hogy ebben az állapotban sétáljon. 

Charles elfogadta a fuvart, mert tudta, hogy Eric még nála is tántoríthatatlanabb, és nem végső soron azért, mert érezte, hogy így tényleg nem tudna egészen elgyalogolni a hotelig. Aminek a vége ismét az lenne, hogy a kórházban érné a következő reggel. Ahogyan ott ült Mr. Morgenstern motorcsónakjának orrában, lábánál a hátizsákjával, a kabátja, mint valami takaró pedig a hátára terítve felmerült benne egy kérdés. 

\- Miért nem praktizálhat? - kérdezte a detektív a hajó farában ülő és a botkormányt kezelő Eric-et, megpróbálva túlharsogni a motor zaját. A férfi még a csónak kormányzását is egyenes, kihúzott derékkal végezte. A menetszél lófarokba fogott hajának tincseit táncoltatta, valamilyen módon elegánsan. A szemüveg lencséin a vízpermet, aminek hideg érintése ellen Charles úgy próbált meg védekezni, hogy egyre szorosabbra és szorosabbra tekerte maga körül a kabátját, néha kövér cseppekké olvadt össze. - Csak akkor válaszoljon, ha nem valamilyen szakmai titokra, vagy elhallgatott orvosi háborúskodásra kérdezek rá - tette még hozzá, a másik férfi tekintetét figyelve, ami szerencsére nem elborult, hanem inkább kihívó lett.

\- Óóó, ezt értsem úgy, hogy az Oakmont-i Városi Kórházban olyan megfeszített tempóban folyik a munka éjjel-nappal, hogy még pletykálni is van idejük… - jegyezte meg a férfi, mindenféle erőlködés nélkül túlharsogva a motor berregését. Ajkai gúnyos mosolyra húzódtak. 

\- Nem akartam megbántani - tette hozzá Reed.

\- Nem bántott meg, Charles - nyugtatta meg a detektívet Eric. Egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, amíg kikerült egy előttük lebegő nagyobb méretű uszadékfa halmot. - Ha tényleg tudni akarja, már pedig miért ne akarná tudni, hiszen én kezeltem egy darabig. Semmi baj nincsen az orvosi tudásommal. Hiánytalan képzést kaptam, ott, ahol kitanultam a szakmát. A kórház orvosai egyszerűen irigyek. Nem tudják elviselni, hogy az én kezeim közül nem kerül ki olyan beteg, akit félrediagnosztizáltam volna. Egyszerűen jobban végzem a dolgomat, mint ők. Bár azt magam sem értem, hogy ez a tény miért elegendő ok arra, hogy valakit ellehetetlenítsenek a munkájában... - mondta, és Charles még így is képes volt megállapítani, hogy amikor a képességeiről beszélt, dr. Morgenstern egyáltalán nem hallatszott hiúnak. 

\- Egyáltalán nem tud dolgozni, mint orvos? - kérdezte Charles egy kissé meghökkenve a városi kórház személyzetének kegyetlenségén. 

\- Dehogynem - felelte Eric tömören, szemét végig az előttük elnyújtózó csatornán tartva. - Igaz, jogtalanul, de dolgozom. És a legtöbb esetben pénzt sem fogadok el a pácienseimtől. Azok jönnek hozzám segítségért, akik nem engedhetik meg maguknak a városi kórházat, vagy akik valahogyan mégis jobban bíznak bennem a bajukat illetően. - Vesébe látó tekintetét most Charles-ra emelte. - Kérdezhetek valamit? Mit mondtak Önnek, ott a kórházban, miért vannak ezek a sorozatos ájulásai? 

\- Mert kezdek megőrülni. Úgy, mint a városban rajtam kívül még jópáran. Nem részletezték… - vallotta be a férfi a keserű igazságot, amitől jogosan félt, hogy egyszer valóban igazság is lesz belőle. 

\- Szeretné hallani az én diagnózisomat is? - kérdezte a férfi, még mindig komoly tekintettel.

\- Csupa fül vagyok - felelte a detektív, miközben azt gondolta, hogy ennél rosszabb már úgy sem lehet. Legalább most megtudja, hogy orvosi értelemben dr. Morgenstern mit is gondol róla, azok alapján, amiket eddig látott. 

\- Összegezve a tüneteit az ájulások oka a kimerültség. Az alváshiány, az étkezések kihagyása miatt az alacsony vércukorszint, valamint a folyadékpótlás elmulasztása miatt az alacsony vérnyomás és kiszáradás. Ha ilyen tempóban és körülmények között dolgozik ezek a következmények elkerülhetetlenek. Valamint, úgy gondolom, hogy minden egyes apró rohamhoz sokat hozzátesz az átélt traumája is a Cyclopson. A felszínre törő emlékek egyszerűen túl vividek az agyának, hogy egyszerre, egyidőben értelmezni tudja a valóságban látottakkal. Túl sok az információ, ezért a tudata úgy védekezik ez ellen, hogy egyszerűen kikapcsol - magyarázta az orvos szakszerűen, mellőzve mindenféle érzelmet a hangjából. Charles csupán akkor vélt újra egy kis együttérzést felfedezni a másik férfi hangjában, amikor az közvetlenül a szemébe nézett és úgy közölte: - Maga, Charles, semmivel sem őrültebb, mint én magam. Csupán sérült. Olyan sérülése van, aminek idő kell, hosszú idő, mire begyógyul. - Hosszú percekig tartották, szinte töretlenül a szemkontaktust. Már félő volt, hogy nekimennek valaminek, ha a doktor nem kezdi el az utat is figyelni. Charles szinte belekapaszkodva azokba a mély kék íriszekbe, kétségbeesetten igyekezett hinni a szempár gazdájának. Nem mást keresett abban a tekintetben, mint megnyugvást.

Percekkel később érkeztek meg a Devil’s Reef Hotelhez legközelebb eső kikötőbe. Eric leállította a motor és egy másodperccel később már kint is volt a parton Reed csomagjával egyetemben. Visszafordulva a motorcsónakhoz a kezét nyújtotta, hogy segíthessen a bizonytalan lábakon álló detektívnek kiszállni az imbolygó hajóból. 

\- Egy valamit ígérjen meg nekem, Charles - kezdett bele a doktor amikor már mind ketten a biztos talajon álltak a hotel melletti rögtönzött kikötőben. Valamilyen okból kifolyólag, talán azért, mert félt, hogyha a férfi nem támaszkodhat meg semmiben ismét elveszti az egyensúlyát, még most is mindkét kezével biztosan fogta Charles mindkét karját. - Ha most felér a szobájába, vesz egy fürdőt és utána lefekszik aludni. Azonnal! És addig fel sem kel, amíg ki nem aludta magát. Ez orvosi utasítás, nincs helye semmiféle ellenvetésnek - jelentette ki fennhangon, amikor látta, hogy Reed közbe akar szólni. - Komolyan beszélek, ha továbbra is így folytatja bele fog halni ebbe. Megértette? Hallani szeretném, hogy megértette!

\- Megértettem - felelte Charles engedelmesen. A doktor végig a férfi szemébe nézett, miközben ígéretet tett neki, és amikor végül is arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy bízhat Reed-ben, mert a detektív meg fogja fogadni a tanácsát, elengedte a karjait. 

\- A legközelebbi viszontlátásig - búcsúzott, miközben kezet nyújtott a férfinak. Charles viszonozta a kézfogást és a másik jéghideg tenyerének ellenére is halvány mosolyra húzódott a szája. 

\- Remélem találkozunk még! És még egyszer köszönök mindent! - hálálkodott, megszorítva a doktor kezét. 

Eric már bent állt a motorcsónakjában, indulásra készen, amikor a detektív hirtelen észbe kapott.

\- A ruhái, Eric! - kiáltotta, reménykedve benne, hogy sikerül túlkiabálnia a felberregő motor zaját. - Elfelejtettem visszaadni a kölcsönadott ruháit! - harsogta, miközben nyomatékot adva a szavának az egyik kezével meglengette a még most is viselt fehér inget. 

\- Semmi gond, ne is törődjön vele - válaszolta a doktor, legyintve egyet. - Megtarthatja ezeket! Csak a csizmát juttassa vissza, amikor legközelebb Grimhaven Bay-ben jár. Az ugyanis gyorsan fogyó eszköz errefelé - látva a detektív ellenkezésre nyíló száját még hozzátette. - A többit nyugodtan tartsa meg! Jól fog jönni az ing, valamiért ezen a helyen az ingek azok, amik legelőször felveszik a város kimoshatatlan hal szagát! - magyarázta, majd meg sem várva Charles közbevetését felpörgette a motort és már ott sem volt. 

A detektív egy darabig még nézte dr. Morgenstern motorcsónakon távolodó alakját, majd, amikor az eső még jobban rákezdett, bemenekült a hátizsákjával együtt a hotelbe. A tulajdonos most az egyszer szerencsére ügyet sem vetett rá, és a szobájába vezető úton más vendéggel sem találkozott így viszonylag gyorsan és akadálymentesen elérte az otthonosnak nem éppen nevezhető lakrészét. Megfogadva Eric tanácsát azonnal a fürdő felé vette az irányt, út közben dobálva le magáról a ruháit és egyéb dolgait oda, ahová éppen érte. Egy kádnyi forró vizet eresztett és a maradék összes szappanját felhasználta. 

Mikor már végzett a mosakodással és csak a lassan kihűlő vízben áztatta magát elgondolkodott a doktoron. Eric egyértelműen szimpatikus volt neki, még a férfit körül lengő furcsa aura ellenére is. És úgy érezte, hogy az érzés a doktor részéről is kölcsönös. Mindezek ellenére is Charles megpróbált a lehető legkevesebbet visszagondolni a megmentője kék szemeire. 

Mire végzett a fürdővel, már alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemeit. Lustán megtörölközött, a haját is épphogy csak felszárítgatta. Éppen a táskája fölé hajolva keresgélt egy tiszta felső után kutatva, amiben lefeküdhet aludni, amikor rá kellett jönnie, hogy Ericnek igaza volt, a három hét alatt már mindegyik hal szagú lett. Gondolt egyet és felvette a doktor lenvászon ingjét. Annak kellemes, menta és sós-tenger illata volt, a halbűz nélkül, ráadásul, mivel nemrég hordta, éppen testhőmérsékletű volt. 

Anélkül aludt el, szinte azon nyomban, amint letette a párnára a fejét, hogy elgondolkodhatott volna rajta, hogy nem furcsa-e egy másik férfi kölcsönadott ingjét használni hálóruhának. 


	2. Mennyit ér egy privát detektív? (második rész)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles felfedezi az igazságot az Oakmont szigetét fenyegető szörnyűséggel kapcsolatban. A többi erősen spoileres, úgyhogy ide nem írom le.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karantén time! Mint kiderült egy átlagos napomból a legtöbbet az igázás, illetve a felesleges várakozás emészti el, ezeket kiküszöbölve a karantén által, lett egy kis időm befejezni ezt a fejezetet is, ami már tavaly nyár óta félkészen pihen a gépemen. Valamire mégis csak jó a karantén. Persze, ennek ellenére is, mindenki vigyázzon magára és ha megteheti maradjon otthon!  
A fejezetről: Leginkább a figyelmeztetésekre szeretném felhívni a figyelmet. Ez a rész halálesetek és egyéb emberi borzalmak részletes leírását tartalmazza, valamint mentális abúzust, és az őrültség és halálfélelem kérdésével is foglalkozik. A végén van egy nem egészen beleegyezéses szex-jelenet. Bár ez egy kissé bonyolult, a harmadik részben elmagyarázom...  
Jó olvasást!

The Sinking City

Mennyit ér egy privát detektív?

Második rész

Charles W. Reed, privát detektív, két héttel azután, hogy először látogatását tette Grimhaven Bay-ben, dr. Eric Morgenstern nem mindennapi, sziklaszirten tornyosuló otthonában, ismét oda tartott. Ez a látogatása azonban, sok mindenben különbözött az első idevezető útjától. Éjjel tíz felé járt az idő, és ha a fekete, csillagtalan égbolt nem lett volna elég ahhoz, hogy megakadályozza a férfit abban, hogy lássa is, hogy hova teszi a lábát, a félsziget felett tomboló vihar sem segített a helyzetén. Charles a kabátjára függesztett elemlámpa nélkül az orráig sem látott volna. Annak ellenére, hogy most rendesen fel volt öltözve, a vérveszteség, a víz alatti barlangban látott szörnyűségek és a szakadó eső együttesen gondoskodott arról, hogy úgy reszkessen minden porcikája, mint a gyerekkorában átélt, azóta is az élete legkeményebb tele alatt. A hideg zuhanyként alázúduló eső teljesen átáztatta a kabátját. A ruha bal ujjának szegélyéről, a vállán ejtett sebből szivárgó vért felhígítva, rózsaszínre megfestett cseppek hullottak alá az út kövére. Sokkal lassabban haladt, mint szerette volna. Minden egyes lépésnél, amikor áthelyezte a testsúlyát, a vállsebébe éles fájdalom hasított, majd terjedt át, mint a villámcsapás, a bal karjába. A hátizsákja, pedig csak a legszükségesebbeket hagyta benne, ólomsúlyként húzta a sérült vállát. Alkalomadtán, mikor már úgy érezte nem bírja tovább, meg kellett állnia, és várnia, hogy újra lélegzethez jusson. Jobb keze görcsösen szorította az egyik megbízható, csőre töltött pisztolyát. A többi szerte a kabátjában, másik ruhadarabjában, vagy egészen máshol a testére erősítve volt elrejtve. Egy a kabátja belső zsebében, a második az övébe bújtatva, a harmadik a bokájára erősítve egy szövetcsíkkal. A pengéje az ingujjában lapult és a férfi csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy az esőtől és a vértől nem lett túl síkos ahhoz, hogy biztosan meg tudja ragadni, ha a használatára kerül a sor.

A detektív tudta, érezni vélte a csontjaiban, hogy ma este a Hold már nem fog megjelenni a teljesen sötét, viharfelhőkbe burkolódzó égbolton. Olyan volt, mintha még az ősi égitest is megtagadta volna tőle a segítséget. Most teljesen egyedül volt, magára utalva. Nem mintha eddig túl sok segítséget kapott volna...

Az elmúlt két hétben nem volt alkalma személyesen beszélni a doktorral. Visszaszolgáltatta a férfi csizmáját, mint ahogyan azt Eric kérte tőle még a megismerkedésük napján, búcsúzólag. Kopogtatására azonban senki nem felelt, így a lábbelit egyszerűen a küszöbön hagyta. Egyszer levelet váltottak egymással, de azt is a hotel recepcióján keresztül bonyolították, ahol Charles megszállt. És pár nappal ezelőtt, egy távoli és bizonytalan köszönés és integetés erejéig látták egymást a halpiac közelében.

Reed az alatt a két hét alatt sok új dolgot tudott meg. Meghökkentő és félelmetes dolgokat, amely információk egészen baljóslatúan tornyosultak fölébe, egészen máig, amikor is igazolást nyertek és végleg eltemették maguk alá a férfit. Amikor elindult Grimhaven Bay felé már eltökélte magát a döntése mellett. Elhatározta, hogy nem fog tépelődni, és nem fogja folyamatosan újból meg újból megkérdőjelezni az előtte álló tényeket. Nem is akart gondolkodni, amíg a hófehér, sókoporsóba zárt kúria felé tartott. De, mint oly sokszor már ezelőtt is, nem volt képes elcsendesíteni és csendben is tartani az elméjét.

Már legalább fél órája gyalogolt, mióta elhagyta a part közelében lévő legutolsó, még működő utcai gázlámpát, amikor is végre megérezte az eső függönyén keresztül is a kikötő jellegzetes aromáját a hideg éjszakai levegőben. A partra érve már könnyen megtalálta a doktor házát. El sem tudta volna téveszteni, a kúria szinte vonzotta maga felé. A ház fehér falai még szinte teljes sötétségben is kísértetszerű fénnyel derengve emelkedtek ki a környezetük szurokfeketeségéből. A kúria ablakai, egytől egyig vájt, fekete lyukak voltak csupán, amik megtörték a fehér falak simaságát és tömörségét. Vigyázva átbotorkált az esőtől csúszós lengőhídon, majd megállt, hátát közvetlenül a kétszárnyú ajtó jobb táblája mellett a falnak döntve. A falakat és a tetőt borító sótakaró már olyan vastagra hízott az évtizedek alatt, hogy bármilyen monszunszerű vihar kevés lett volna hozzá, hogy teljesen leoldja a fáról a sót. Charles mégis érezte, hogy a nyakába csepegő eső, amely telítve volt sóval, csípve, összehúzta a hátán keletkezett apró sebeket. A detektív amennyire csak képes volt rá, a falhoz lapult. Megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Újra normalizálni a légzését és legyűrni a hullámokban rátörő hányingert. Élete utolsó pár évében megfordult már nem egy veszélyes, vagy kimondottan hátborzongató helyzetben, és eddig még mindegyikből sikerült élve kikecmeregnie. De a detektívként szerzett gyakorlata vagy immunitása bizonyos dolgokra, most nem segített rajta. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy most egy merőben más esettel van dolga. Olyannal, amivel ő maga még sohasem találkozott és ha jól tippelt más sem, vagy ha igen, nem élte túl a találkozást. A pisztolyt lövésre készen, mindkét kezébe fogta és a mellkasa előtt tartotta nyújtott kézzel. Felkészült rá, hogyha a bejárati ajtó zárva van, akkor be kell rúgnia.

Vett egy nagy, párával telített levegőt, még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a parton egyre csak terebélyesebbé növekvő pocsolyákra és a csillogó vizes homokra, majd a bal lábának sarkával hátrafele belerúgott az ajtóba. A kapu, mindenféle ellenállás nélkül kinyílt. Nem volt bezárva. Még mindig két kézre fogva a pisztolyt, elővigyázatosságból maga előtt tartva belépett a házba. Épphogy csak elérte a földszinten helyet foglaló szalont, a teljes bal karja máris zsibongott a fájdalomtól. Átkozta magát, amiért nem kötötte be, akár csak hevenyészetten is a sebét, még mielőtt idejött volna. Legalább a vérzést elállíthatta volna. Most a kandallóban nem lobogott békésen a tűz, a fekete és szürke hamuval teli tűzhely a falba mélyedve, hidegen ásított.

Charles csupán a lámpája fényére hagyatkozva haladt előre, arra, amerre a konyhát sejtette. Séta közben nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon tényleg ő halad ennyire kacsázva, és azért ugrál folyamatosan a lámpájának a sápadt sárga fényköre, vagy csupán megint hallucinál.

Elérte a kúria konyhájának belső bejáratát. Jól emlékezett rá, hogy a konyhából egy keskeny ajtón keresztül ki lehet jutni az obszidián szikla peremére és az onnan induló halász mólóra. Nagyot nyelt, majd egy határozott mozdulattal benyitott a konyhába. Ismét semmi. A helyiség teljesen üres volt. Még maradékok, félbehagyott vacsorák, de még egy félig teli pohár víz sem volt a konyhában. Minden edény tisztán és rendesen a helyén sorakozott. A falon száradó fűszernövény csokrok erőteljes illata lengte körbe az egész helyet, eltompítva a férfi érzékeit is. Charles úgy gondolta, hogy okosabban cselekszik, ha most kimegy és ellenőrzi a halász mólót és körben az egész ház körül a sziklaszirtet is és majd csak utána kutatja át az emeletet is. Igaz, hogy odakint még mindig tombolt a vihar, de hátha kívülről, ha körbejárja a kúriát, csak felfedez egy olyan ablakot, amelyben világosság pislákol és amit távolról nem vehetett volna észre.

Felvértezte magát ismételten az eső ellen és kilépett a házból a hátsó ajtón keresztül. Odakint végig bukdácsolt az esővíztől csúszós köveken egészen a mólóig. A stég deszkáira még csak rá sem lépett, ugyanis a vihar által felkorbácsolt, majd két méter magas hullámok, minden egyes ostromkor árvízként söpörtek végig a móló majdnem teljes hosszán. A pisztolyt, hogy az esőtől védje az oldala mellé szorította, amiért a sérült válla meglehetősen hálás volt. Óramutató járásával megegyező irányban elindult, hogy körül járja a kúriát. Körbe érve nem találkozott semmi mással, csak csúszós fekete sziklával, ami néhol olyan keskeny peremet alkotott, hogy teljesen a ház falának préselődve kellett oldalaznia, ha nem akart beleesni a háborgó tengerbe. Ahogyan a ház összes ablaka mind a földszinten, mind az emeleten is konokul sötét maradt. Az eső mellé becsatlakozott a hullámtörésből származó vízpermet is, így volt, hogy a kalapja karimájáról ütemesen csöpögő vízcseppek olyan sűrűn hullottak alá, hogy a szokásosnál is kevésbé látott tőlük. Egy kissé talán meg is könnyebbült, hogy visszamehet a házba, átfésülni az emeletet is, mert odabent legalább száraz állapotok uralkodtak.

Elővigyázatosságból, bár tudta, hogy a konyhát már egyszer ellenőrizte, mégiscsak úgy lépett be az ajtón, hogy a nyílásban először a fegyvere jelent meg, és csak utána az arca. Ugyanis a másik ajtón keresztül éppen egyszerre léptek be a szobába dr. Morgenstern-nel.

Charles, pedig tudta, hogy mit kellene csinálnia, mit kellene pontosan mondania, most, hogy megtalálta a doktort, mégsem tett semmit. Csak állt megkövülten az ajtóban, a pisztolyt egyenesen a másik férfi arcára szegezve. Megdermedt, mint az őz a vadászok lámpájának fényében. Érezte, hogyan a szíve őrült sebességre váltva dobog a mellkasában. A szája kiszáradt és nem hallott mást, csakis a fülében száguldó vér zörejét és az általa keltett csilingelő hangot. Az izmai, de még az állkapcsa is, megfeszültek. Ahogyan a doktor, két hét alatt semmit sem változott alakját fixálta a tekintetével, elfelejtett levegőt venni.

Eric is ugyan annyira meglepettnek tűnt, mint maga Charles. Legalább is kívülről. Az arcáról, minden egyes vonásáról, a teljes értetlenséget lehetett leolvasni, csupán a szeme maradt furcsa módon nyugodt. Egy darabig ő is mozdulatlan volt, majd megelőzve Charles-t lassan, mozdulatának minden centiméterét kiszámítva elengedte az ajtó kilincsét.

\- Charles, maga az? Hogy hogy itt van? - törte meg a csendet a doktor. A detektív, mivel a nyelve még mindig a szájpadlásához volt tapasztva nem tudott szólni. Eric szinte teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva az arcába szegeződő pisztoly csövét, amit csupán a szemével követett, megpróbált egy lépést közelíteni a másik férfihoz.

\- Állj! - talált rá a hangjára végre a detektív is. A felszólítás megtette a hatását: Eric lépés közben megtorpant és most már minden figyelmét a férfi remegő kezeiben tartott pisztolynak szentelte. - Ne mozduljon! - ismételte Charles, próbálva érvényesíteni a fegyver által kapott fölényt.

\- _Charles?_ Charles, mégis mit csinál? Ezt mégis mire véljem?! - A doktor hangja kezdett kétségbeesetten csengeni, de ismételten, a szeme nem tükrözte az érzelmeit. Sápadt, karcsú ujjú kezeit, amiken kivételesen nem volt kesztyű, nyitott tenyérrel kifelé maga elé emelte, jelezve, hogy megadja magát.

\- Egy... - Charles zihálva levegő után kapott. Kezdett rajta eluralkodni a pánik. _Vagy csak egy újabb hallucináció akarja éppen a hatalmába keríteni?_ Dr. Morgenstern közelében sohasem tudhatta. Az előbb még majd megveszett, annyira fázott, most pedig már szakadt róla a víz. - Egy szót se többet!

Eric engedelmeskedett. Legalább is egyelőre. Reed olyan mértékben kizárólag csakis a doktor előtte álló, megfeszült alakjára koncentrált, hogy a konyha többi részét a látóterének perifériáján nem is volt képes érzékelni. A kezdődő csőlátása éppen annyira kizökkentette a transz állapotából, hogy rájöjjön, most neki kell megmondania, hogy hogyan tovább.

\- Üljön le! Oda! - utasította a doktort, fejével a hozzá közelebb álló, szemben lévő székre bökött. Nem mert a kezével jelezni, jobbnak tartotta, ha a pisztollyal együtt a kezeit mozdulatlanul tartja, továbbra is sakkban tartva a másik férfit.

Dr. Morgenstern egy szó nélkül leült a konyhaasztalhoz, majd a kezeit jól láthatóan az asztal fa lapjára simította. Abban a kevés fényben, amit csupán Charles zseblámpája, a férfi lélegzetételeinek gyors ritmusára ugráló fényköre nyújtott a doktor tetőtől talpig végig mérte az előtte álló férfit. Az az elevenbe hatoló hideg tekintet minden porcikáján csupán egy pillanatig pihent, de ez az idő is elég volt neki arra, hogy semmi se kerülhesse el a figyelmét. Látta a vérvörös szemeket, a ponttá szűkült pupillákkal. A falfehér arcot, amelyen most csak még inkább kirajzolódtak a régi, szürke sebhelyek. A másik homlokán csillogó izzadságcseppeket. A remegő kezeket és lábakat. A bal váll sebéből lassú ütemben a padlóra csepegő vért. A megfeszített, de egyszerre fáradtságról uralkodó testtartást.

\- Maga retteg - jelentette ki a férfi tényszerűen. Amikor nem jött a helyreutasítás, miszerint fogja be a száját ismét megtörte a közöttük feszülő csendet, amit csupán a detektív zihálása és az odakint morajló hullámverés töltött ki. - Mitől retteg, Charles?

\- Magától - érkezett az egyszerű felelt egy pillanatnyi habozás után.

\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért? - tudakolta a doktor, még mindig udvarias, talán még kissé szánakozó hangon is. Mintha az arcába szegeződő pisztoly csöve egy kicsit sem zavarta volna. - Mi okot adtam rá, hogy féljen tőlem?

\- Éppen eleget - válaszolta Charles megkísérelve rendbe szedni a légzését. - Maga az, ami miatt egyáltalán ide jöttem...

\- Miattam? - kérdezett vissza Eric, láthatólag meglepetten. - Ez hízelgő, Charles... De, megtudhatnám, hogy pontosan mivel gyanúsít? - A doktor kezeit az asztallapon összefűzve pihetette és úgy várta a választ.

\- Maga nem ember - lehelte a detektív. Jó ideje nem érezte azt az elemi rettegést, ami azután tört rá, hogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat. Nem tudta, elképzelni sem tudta, hogy milyen következményekkel fog ez járni. Ostoba volt. Erre nem készült fel. Terv nélkül berontott ide, és most azt sem tudja, hogy mit tegyen.

\- Charles, kérem, nyugodjon meg. Valószínűleg félrebeszél. Látom magán, hogy rosszul van - tagolta érthetően a férfi, mindent elkövetve, hogy Charles is megértse a szavait. - Engedje, meg hogy segítsek magán. Látja, ugyanolyan ember vagyok, akár csak maga... - magyarázta, majd bátorítólag, vagy talán azért, hogy Reed megbizonyosodhasson arról, hogy mindkettőjüket ugyanolyan hús építi fel a férfi felé nyújtotta a kezét. Charles visszahőkölt a mozdulatra. Hátrébb lépett legalább két lépést, hogy minél távolabb legyen a felé kinyújtott kéztől, de azért még bőven lőtávolságon belül maradjon.

\- Ne érjen hozzám! - rivallott rá a doktorra a detektív. Míg Charles ujjai olyan szorosan markolták a pisztolyát, hogy a kesztyű alatt kezdett elfehéredni a bőre, addig Eric, a megbántottság legkisebb jelen nélkül, egy villámgyors mozdulattal leeresztette a kezét.

\- Charles, ha nem hagyja, hogy segítsek még a végén magában fog kárt tenni... - jegyezte meg, miközben végig a másik férfi tekintetét kereste. - Legalább annyit tegyen meg, hogy leül... Ide, velem szembe - intett dr. Morgenstern úgy a másik szék felé, mintha legalább is csupán vacsorára invitálná meg a detektívet. - És ha helyet foglalt, kérem, mondja el, hogy miből következtetett arra, hogy én nem vagyok emberi lény.

Reed-nek kezdett feltűnni, hogy a doktor éppen azon van, hogy szépen, lassan, észrevétlenül kivegye az irányítást a férfi kezéből, ami a helyzetet illeti. Miközben teljesen idiótának nézi. Egy utolsó zavarodottnak, miközben ő nemes lélekként lép fel, hiszen még a segítségét is felajánlja. Eljátssza, hogy nem is érti, hogy Charles mire gondol. Ez normális esetben nagyon idegesítette volna a férfit, de a jelen helyzet minden tekintetben távol állt a normálistól.

Érezte, hogy az eddigieknél is jobban megszédül. A szemei előtt az egész világ hihetetlen mértékben megdőlt. Csak kis híján múlott, hogy ne vágódjon el a konyha kőpadlóján. Talán tényleg le kellene ülnie. Most úgy sem tud semmi értelmesebbet kitalálni. Félelmetes volt, hogy ennyire cserben hagyta a józan esze. Szinte rázuhanva a székre, helyet foglalt a doktorral szemben. A sérült karját behajlította és az ölében pihentette. A másikat viszont, ujjaival továbbra is görcsösen markolva a pisztolyt, az asztal lapján megtámasztotta, és a fegyvert a halálosan nyugodt doktorra szegezte.

\- Mielőtt elkezdi, biztosan nem engedi meg nekem, hogy ellássam azt a sebet a vállán? Ahogyan elnézem magát, máris jelentős mennyiségű vért vesztett... - vetette fel, reménykedve Eric, de ebben az ötletében már nem talált partnerre Charles-ban. A férfi csupán a feje ingatásával jelezte, hogy nem akarja, miközben merev tekintetét le sem vette ez előtte ülő férfiról.

\- Nem tudom - kezdte el-elcsukló hangon Reed -, hogy miért játszik még mindig velem... Tudom az igazat magáról, tudom, hogy micsoda, tudom, hogy mit akar tenni, pontosabban mik a tervei a várost illetően... Miért akarja elhitetni velem még most is, hogy megőrültem?! - Odakint az égboltot egy hosszú, tengerig érő, cikcakkos villám izzó fehér fénye szelte ketté. Olyan volt, mintha egy pillanatra ketté tépték volna az eget és a hasadáson keresztül átlátszottak volna egy másik világ fényei. A villám fénye a konyha belsőjét is egy pillanatra teljes mértékben megvilágította. A hangrobbanás csupán másodpercekkel később jutott el hozzájuk, mély morajlásként. Mintha az ég morogna. Charles levette a fejéről az átázott kalapját és az asztalra tette.

\- Biztosan úgy érzi, már ha képes, felteszem érezni, hogy még nem kínzott eleget - magyarázta tovább a detektív felelőtlenül. Már nem ügyelt a modorára a doktorral szemben. Már minden mindegy volt. - Szeretné hallani, hogy miként vergődtem az utóbbi két hét alatt a csapdájában, igaz? Szeretné az én számból hallani? - vetette oda a férfi a szavakat dr. Morgenstern elé, majd megpróbálta összeszedni magát és a gondolatait.

A doktor testtartása, az arckifejezése, és a szótlansága is, mind arról árulkodott, hogy a férfi egyrészt feszülten figyel, mert érteni akarja a másik szavait, másrészt pedig, hogy jól palástolja, de nyugtalan a detektív kezében lévő fegyver miatt. Charles mégis úgy érezte, mintha csak a hatodik érzéke súgta volna neki, hogy valahol, jól eltemetve a megkomponált külső réteg alatt, az, ami igazán Eric, önelégülten somolyog.

\- Két héttel ezelőtt, miután volt olyan jó, és visszavitt a hotelbe, ahol kialudhattam maga, másnap újra nekigyürkőztem a városnak. Beletelt pár napba, és nem kevés erőfeszítésembe, de megtaláltam a víz alatti templomból felhozott pecsétet. Tanulmányozni akartam. Mivel nem kérhettem ki senkinek sem a segítségét ebben az ügyben, tekintve, hogy az egyetlen személy, legalább is akkor még ezt hittem, hogy ő volt az egyetlen, aki értett ezekhez az ősi leletekhez megfulladt. Így az Oakmont-i Városi Könyvtárba mentem. Sohasem állítottam, hogy értenék a régészethez, így nem kevés időmbe telt, mire megtaláltam a megfelelő könyveket és feljegyzéseket, amiket használni tudtam a pecsét megfejtéséhez. De miközben kutakodtam, rengeteg a témába nem vágó könyv is a kezembe került. Köztük egy olyan kötet, ami Oakmont alapító családjainak történetét és családfáját tartalmazza. A Morgenstern-ek is köztük voltak. A történetüket, legalább is, hogy hogyan kerültek a szigetre homály fedi. És itt nem ért véget a furcsaságok sora. Megemlítették, hogy a család tagjai közül kizárólag mindig egy személy, a rangidős férfi mutatkozott egyáltalán a városban. Mintha a többiek nem is léteztek volna. És a családfa is meglehetősen különbözött a többitől. Mindenki egyeneságú leszármazott és mind férfi. Sőt, minden felmenőnek még a keresztneve is roppant hasonló... Edward, Ernest, Edwin, Edgar, Evans, Everett...Eric. - sorolta a férfi miközben kimerült tekintetével vádlón nézett az előtte ülőre.

\- Sohasem tagadtam, hogy a családomnak, gondolok itt elsősorban a családot alapító elődjeimre, voltak különös szokásaik. Ezekben a könyvekben hemzsegnek az olyan furcsaságok, amelyeket mindenféle természetfeletti erőnek vagy mágiának tulajdonítanak, miközben a valóságban van kézzel fogható magyarázatuk. Gyakran egy betegség, egy politikai vagy vallási nézet... - oktatta ki a detektívet Eric hűvös hangon. Mintha sietett volna a magyarázattal.

\- Ez azért több mint furcsa, ha engem kérdez...

\- Charles, nem akarom elkeseríteni, de ha belenéz más nagy múltú családok történetébe, példának okáért a Throgmorton vagy a Blackwood família históriájába, ott még ennél is cifrább pletykákra fog akadni. Ezeket a könyveket nem az alapítók írták, hanem mások az alapítókról... A nagy családok sok tekintetben nem különböznek egymástól. Az, pedig, önmagában, hogy valakinek nem mindennapi a családi háttértörténete nem bizonyít semmit - magyarázta a doktor, megpróbálva elbizonytalanítani Reed-et.

\- Ekkor még nem kapkodtam az ítélethozatallal - felelte szenvtelenül Charles. - De kíváncsi lettem. Folytattam a nyomozást, keresve a hallucinációk okait szerte a városban, és ott is magába botlottam. Fel akartam keresni pár lakost, olyanokat, akiknél a legkorábban jelentkeztek az ismétlődő víziók. Több közös jellemzőjük is volt: Egy, ma már mind az elmegyógyintézet lakói. És kettő, kivétel nélkül mindegyikük a maga betege volt jóval korábban, mint hogy a hallucinációik először jelentkeztek volna náluk... - fejtegette a detektív, majd egyszerre csak elhallgatott. Dr. Morgenstern éles szemével azonnal kiszúrta, hogy az előtte ülő férfi habozik hozzátenni valamit a történethez.

\- Folytassa csak, Charles - biztatta, csontig hatoló tekintetét a másik szemeibe fúrva. - Minden részletet hallani szeretnék.

\- Mindegyikük arról számolt be, a maga módján, hogy maga körül megváltozik a valóság... - elhallgatott, majd csak az érzés felelevenítése miatt is, remegő hangon folytatta. - És én is, én is érzem... A környezetében nehezebb lesz a levegő. Ez az állandó szédülés... És közben mégis úgy érzem magam, mintha éppen a vihar szemében lennék... A kezei pedig... - kezdett bele a férfi elcsukló hangon. Meg kellett állnia egy pillanatra. - A tűzhely mellett állt, főzött, utána pedig legalább egy órát, ha nem többet a kandalló mellett töltöttünk, és mégis, a kezei olyan hidegek maradtak, mint a jég... - fejezte be Charles, majd vett egy nagy levegőt. A doktor hideg bőrének emlékére is borzongás fogta el. Két-három percig egyikük sem szólt semmit. Csupán ültek egymással szemben, le sem véve szemüket a velük szemben ülő személyről. Végül Reed törte meg az idegőrlő csendet.

\- Ehhez nem kíván hozzátenni semmit? - kérdezte. Valószínűleg jobban megütközött volna ezen, ha nem lett volna annyira kimerült. - Nincs magyarázat?

\- Nem igazán... - mondta a doktor elgondolkodva. - Csupán talán annyi, hogy sajnálom, ha valóban így érzi magát a közelemben... - egy pillanat erejéig az asztalon pihenő összefűzött ujjaira tévedt a tekintete, majd vissza a detektívre. - Meglep, hogy ezt megkérdezte tőlem. Ha csak nem gúnyolódni akar rajtam, akkor azt kell, hogy feltételezzem, hogy maga, Charles szeretne valami ésszerű magyarázatot hallani mind arra, amit az utóbbi időben kiderített rólam. A személyiségének valamelyik elnyomott része talán még mindig abban reménykedik, hogy felmenthet engem a maga által hozott ítélet alól? Felmerül a kérdés, hogy valahol mélyen hisz még az ártatlanságomban? - tette fel a költői kérdést a doktor.

\- Én már nem hiszek semmiben, doktor - nyögte ki Charles keserűen. - Azok után, amit ma láttam, semmiképpen sem - mondta és a férfi szemmel láthatóan is összerezzent.

\- Mit látott ma, Charles?

\- Biztosra veszem, hogy maga rendelkezik a legszélesebb körű tudással ezen a világon, így biztosan hallott már a majákról. Rég letűnt birodalom és kultúra Dél-Amerikából. A saját isteneivel, mítoszaival és démonjaival. Nos, ma volt alkalmam több soron is találkozni az egyik általuk kreált szörnyűséggel. A neve Usha, többes számban beszél magáról és az undokabb legendák közé tartozik... - Charles, miközben mesélt maga elé meredt. De már nem a doktort nézte. Maga előtt látta, az összes apró részlettel és elkenődött vércseppekkel a durva téglafalon együtt azt a sikátort, ahol a vérszívó démon a mészárlást rendezte. A kicsavart testű, falfehér hullákkal együtt. Majd a szín váltott és immár a víz alatti barlangban állt, körülötte zöldes derengés, a monumentális sziklákhoz kötözve kivéreztetett áldozatok maradványai. Az iszap és a vér szaga halálos aromát alkotva volt jelen a levegőben. - Egy vérszipolyozó démonnő. Miután megtudtam, hogy hogyan került ide és mit akar sikerült kötnöm vele egy alkut. Elintéztem, hogy azok, akik idehozták az otthonából ne követhessék, ő pedig cserébe válaszolt a kérdéseimre. Ekkor maga már több mint gyanús volt. Így magáról is kérdeztem. Usha pedig elmondott mindent, amit magáról tudott. - Charles inkább kihagyta a történetből, hogy miután a démon válaszolt a kérdéseire őt is megpróbálta eltenni láb alól, hogy biztosan senki se tudhassa róla, hogy hol rejtőzik. A detektívnek éppen, hogy csak sikerült elmenekülnie, bár a vámpír még így is megmarta. A maja démon említésére a bal vállán a mély, szivárgó seb mintha csak még jobban sajgott volna. Bár, jobban is tudhatná már, a doktor elől semmi sem maradhat rejtve.

\- Mit mondott magának Usha? - kérdezte a doktor ahogyan megkísérelte a gondolatban nagyon messze járó Charles-t visszarántani, ha csak egy kicsit is a valóságba.

Reed beesett szemeit dr. Morgenstern-re emelte. Maga előtt látta a megszokott, szikár, magas, de széles vállú, egyértelműen emberi lényt. De az ismerős alak körvonalai nem voltak teljesen tiszták. Lehet, hogy csak a vérveszteség miatt képzelődött, lehet, hogy más miatt, de olyan volt, mintha dr. Morgenstern bőre alatt forrna és munkálkodna valami, hogy a felszínre törhessen és felfedhesse valódi kilétét.

\- Hogy maga a város alatt a tengerben rejtőző lény. Nem tudom, hogy hogyan, de egyszerre van itt, velem szemben, és odalent a mélységben egy egészen másik alakban. Ez az emberi körvonal csak egy álca, csupán valami káprázat - Charles könnyebben formálta azokat a szavakat, amelyek kimondásától lassan már egy hete halálos félelemmel tartott. Nem dadogott, nem zihált, nem csuklott el egy pillanatra sem a hangja. Bátor, vagy botor dolog megtenni az elkerülhetetlent, Charles egy egészen kis ideig mégis bátornak érezte magát. - Maga Cthylla.

A doktor a név hallatán nem reagált. Gondosan ügyelhetett rá, de egyetlen egy porcikája sem moccant meg, úgy, hogy az gyanút keltő lehessen. Hosszúra nyúló, a már eleve halálosan fáradt detektívnek szinte véget nem érőnek tűnő, csend telepedett közéjük. A férfi tágra nyílt szemekkel, tekintetében értetlenség, keveredve egy leheletnyi lesajnálással, meredt az előtte ülő Reed-re. Amikor végre megszólalt, a doktor hangszíne olyasmi jól leplezett pánikról tanúskodott, amit Charles életében csupán egyszer hallott, amikor éppen egy háborodottat próbáltak meg az orvosok lebeszélni arról, hogy levesse magát az ablakpárkányról.

\- Charles, nem tudom, hogy maga ma pontosan kivel beszélt, de akárki is volt az illető, akár maja, akár nem, hazudott magának - taglalta a szavakat a doktor, bízva benne, hogy a szavai jól érthetőek. Beszéd közben, Mr. Morgenstern egyszer sem pislogott. - Életemben egyszer sem hallottam ezt a nevet idáig, őszintén nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy tényleg egy névről beszélünk... Az, pedig, hogy egyszerre két helyen legyek jelen, ráadásul két teljesen más formában abszurdum... Biztosíthatom magát, Charles, hogy kizárólagosan itt vagyok, magával szemben ebben a pillanatban, és nem a tengerfenéken - mondta a férfi meggyőző, szavait alátámasztó pillantásával a detektív tekintetét keresve. A doktor folytatta volna a monológját, ha Charles türelmetlenül félbe nem szakítja. Elege volt mára abból, hogy senki sem volt hajlandó komolyan venni... Félnie kellett volna, egyenesen rettegnie attól, hogy mi fog következni, de már ehhez is túl kimerült volt.

\- Tudja, mi a furcsa, dr. Morgenstern? - tette fel a költői kérdést a férfi tekintetét végig az asztal lapjára terített hulla fehér kézpáron tartva. Közben, mintegy mellékesen kikapcsolta a zseblámpáját. Immár teljes sötétség vette körül őket a konyhában. Fényt kizárólagosan a kint tomboló vihar időnként az égbolton átcikázó villámnyalábjai szolgáltattak. - Nekem, Ön azt mondta, hogy itt született és nevelkedett Oakmont városában, és mégis, soha nem hallottam a szájából azt, hogy vera, vagy hogy Kay... Valahogy magát elkerülte a helyi dialektus kiskorában? - kérdezte Reed, és már az sem érdekelte, hogy már nem csak súrolgatja a pimaszság határait a stílusával.

\- Sok okom lehet arra, Mr. Reed, - felelte a férfi. Hangjában érezhetően feszültség bujkált és alátámasztva nemtetszését visszatért a magázáshoz. Charles nem tudta volna biztosan megmondani, hogy miért. - hogy elhagyjam a szülővárosom jellegzetes dialektusát. És nem biztos, hogy ezek közül mindet meg szeretném magával osztani...

\- És azt sem szeretné velem megosztani, hogy korom sötétségben miért van továbbra is árnyéka? - vágott közbe ismételten a detektív, feje egy lagymatag biccentésével az alig kivehető, de egészen biztosan a konyha padlóján húzódó sötét, még a kinti éjszakánál is sötétebb Mr. Morgenstern alakú folt felé bökve.

A kérdést nem követte más, csupán csönd. Halálos csönd. Charles érezte, hogy a vérveszteségen kívül ezúttal valami más miatt érzi, hogy hidegebb lett a szobában. A feszültség szertefoszlott szinte vákuumot hagyva maga után. A detektív a saját nehézkes és lassú légzésén kívül nem hallott semmit, mintha a vihar is megszűnt volna odakint létezni. Időközben jött rá, hogy mióta leült ehhez az asztalhoz egyszer sem hallotta, hogy a doktor levegőt vett volna.

Odakint hang nélküli, elnémított villám csattant. A vakító, fehér tüzes elektromosság egy pillanatra összekötötte az eget és a háborgó tengert. A fénye bevillant a konyhába is. Abban a csekélyke, tizedmásodpercig tartó világosságban Charles látta az előtte ülő doktor, amint maga elé emeli mindkét kezét, úgy, hogy a csuklói szabadok legyenek. A lehulló ruhaujjak egyező, a detektív számára ismeretlen jelentést hordozó csillag alakú ábrákat fedtek fel a halovány bőrön. A doktor arca gunyoros, de egyben elégedett vigyorba torzult.

A férfi megrémülve ettől a kegyetlen arckifejezéstől a zseblámpájához kapott és zsibbadt, érzékelten ujjakkal megpróbálta minél gyorsabban felkattintani, hogy láthassa az előtte ülő _lény_ következő mozdulatát.

Többszöri sikertelen próbálkozás után végre sikerült felkapcsolnia a lámpáját. A fénykör egyenesen előre a doktor alakjára siklott. Mr. Morgenstern jobb karján a szimbólum már el volt mázolva, és a detektív éppen időben gyújtott fényt, hogy láthassa, amint valami láthatatlan erő ugyanezt teszi a férfi bal karján található jellel is.

Abban a pillanatban, amint a második szimbólum legszélső körvonalában a legkisebb kár esett Charles-t elnyelte az eddig a küszöbön toporgó, az ajtó résein túlcsorduló, mindent elborító őrület.

Moccanni sem tudott. Minden izma, megfeledkezve mindenféle fiziológiás határról, fájdalmas, tetanuszos görcsbe állt. A megfeszült lábizmai már-már azzal fenyegettek, hogy csontot törnek. Olyan volt, mintha elevenen tűzbe dobták volna. Lassan valahogy a tudatába férkőzött az információ, hogy se pislogni, sem levegőt venni nem képes. A rekeszizma nem volt hajlandó együttműködni. Nem kell hozzá több pár percnél és megfullad. A szeme az irritáció és a pislogás hiánya miatt megtelt könnyekkel, amik egy idő után túlcsordultak és az arcán lefelé folytatták az útjukat.

Bár a szemei nyitva voltak mégsem a doktort, vagy lehetett az akármi is, ami előtte ült, látta maga előtt. Víziók jelentek meg árvízként az elméjében. Olyan volt, mintha nyitott szemmel álmodott volna. Az emlékei hullámokban csapták meg. Minden egyes újabb rohamnál egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre került a látomások tornyosuló súlya alatt. A háború borzalmait látta, a becsapódó bombák most nem a hadihajó törzsébe csapódtak bele, és vájtak belé több méteres átmérőjű lyukakat, hanem a saját testébe. A halott bajtársai, akiken nem tudott segíteni, mert menthetetlenek voltak, vagy mert túl gyáva volt, az egyenruháját cibálva húzták vonták maguk között, egyetlen szándékuk az volt, hogy minél nagyobb darabot szakítsanak, tépjenek ki a legénység egyetlen túlélőjéből. Hirtelen újra a szülővárosában volt. A határában, pontosabban, a kínzások helyén. Az emlékképben kicsi volt és tehetetlen. Erőtlen, mint mindig is. A szomszédos fiúk közül kettő lefogta a másik három ott ütötte és rúgta, ahol csak érte. Kész csoda volt, hogy aznap nem halt bele a verésbe. Vagy a szégyenbe, amikor otthon el kellett mondania, hogy mi történt vele. A lakatlan sziget emlékképe semmilyen vigasszal nem kecsegtetett ezután. Talán csupán azzal, hogy ott egyedül volt. Elméje a roham közepette azokat a nyomorúságos napokat idézte fel, amikor már minden élelem és víz elfogyott és azt tervezgette, hogy a maradék ruhájából hevenyészett kötelet készít és fellógatja magát az egyik pálmafára, de mire gondolatban eljutott idáig, már túl gyengék voltak a kezei ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán csomót tudjon kötni. Szinte hallotta a volt bajtársait és az apját, amint a fejére olvassák, hogy még ahhoz sem elég férfi, hogy végezzen magával, hanem megvárja, amíg legyengülve, az összes maradék méltóságát is elvesztve múlik ki a homokos sövényen. A parti eszméletlenségéből egy teljesen másik képbe billent át. Egy pszichiátriai osztályon találta magát. A zárt osztály egy sajátságos egyvelege volt a bostoni és az oakmonti kórház saját részlegének. Mintha az elméje összemosta volna a hasonló élményeit, egy nagy kusza és borzalmas rémálomképpé. Az osztályon töltött hónapjaiból, a kezelések mellett természetesen, leginkább azokra a véget nem érően hosszúra nyúló sötét éjszakákra emlékezett, amikor képtelen volt aludni, az anti-pszichotikumokkal eltompított agya pedig egyre csak zakatolt és zakatolt. Most is ugyanebben az éjfekete csapdában vergődött, az ágyhoz szíjazták mindkét kezét és lábát, és szinte érezni vélte, amint az ereiben a vér szinte megküzd a különböző drogok hihetetlen mennyiségének felhígításával. A fertőtlenítő émelyítő és a végtelenségig ismerős szagától már hánynia kellett. A plafont átszelő árnyékokból már kitalálta, hogy mire kényszeríti a saját elméje, mit kell megint átélnie. Álmaiban már sokszor látta ezt a bizonyos éjszakát, többször, mint, hogy számon tudja tartani, de hiába tudta, hogy mi fog történni, még most is rettegett attól, amit látnia kell pár percen belül. A kórházban töltött utolsó pár hetében egy idősebb nő volt a kórteremben a szomszédja. A nőt is ugyanolyan, ha nem rosszabb látomások kínozták, mint Charlest. A nő, akinek még a nevét sem tudta azon az éjszakán döntött úgy, hogy hallgat a fülébe sutyorgó hangokra, és véget vet a saját szenvedésének. Álmából egy velőtrázó sikollyal ébredt. Charles, mint eddig minden egyes alkalommal, összerezzent. A nő kényszeredetten villanyt gyújtott, majd annyit suttogott, hogy _Én igyekszem, esküszöm..._ majd a saját két kezével feltépte a torkát. Az artériás vér mindent vörös permettel terített be a kórterem azon sarkában, a haldokló nő lábainál pedig nagy pocsolyában gyűlt össze, ami egyre csak hízott. Charles, pedig látta a vért a falon, a mélyvörös foltokat a nő hálóingjén, a széttépett húst, a nő fennakadt szemeit mégsem tett semmit. Nem kiáltott segítségért, még csak a fejét sem fordította el. A gyógyszerek miatt abban sem volt biztos, hogy a valóságot látja-e éppen. A nő egy kis idő múlva összecsuklott és a padlón fuldoklott tovább. Reed csupán ekkor fordította vissza a tekintetét a plafonra, és csak percekkel később, amikor az undok, krákogó hang a padló felől végleg elhalt jött rá, abból, hogy a meleg, sós vér, ami az arcát is beborította nem szívódott fel nyomtalanul, hogy nem álmodik.

Szentül hitte, hogy ez a képtelen borzalom lesz az utolsó dolog, amit valaha is látni fog. Érezte, hogy végleg elfogyott a levegője és a mindent elnyelő, örök sötétség kész őt is magába fogadni, de ekkor, a legváratlanabb pillanatban, a doktor, Eric, Morgenstern, Cthylla, vagy lehetett akármi vagy akárki, hangját vélte hallani a távolból.

\- Komolyan azt hitte, hogy mint tengerészgyalogos, végül a szárazföldön fog megfulladni?

Az első nagy, szaggatott levegővétele arra volt elég, hogy a könnyektől elhomályosult tekintete előtt megjelenjen pár alig kivehető forma és szín, a sötétség helyett. A második, már simábban is ment, és a hiányolt oxigén a hatását is megtette: már nagyjából ki tudta venni az előtte ülő doktor körvonalait, sőt, még a hangját is hallotta, bár kizárólag úgy, mintha vattával lettek volna közben betömve a fülei.

\- Ironikus lett volna, ha mégis így leli halálát, Charles. Viccelni nem szeretek, de az irónia az más. Kifejezetten érdekes emberi találmány. Fanyar, de ha jól művelik elegáns...

A harmadik nagy adag levegő már az öklendezéshez kellett. Reed még éppen időben fordult oldalra, hogy végül ne a konyhaasztalra, hanem a padlóra hányjon. Percekig öklendezett, erőltetetten, ismételten megharcolva minden kortynyi levegőért, de egy idő után már gyomorsav sem jött fel. A detektív arcát borító koszréteget újabb és újabb forró könnycsíkok radírozták le. Már nem tudta eldönteni sem, hogy a hányás, a roham vagy valami egészen más miatt sír.

Szipogva, egyik kesztyűs kézfejével megpróbált úgy-ahogy mindent letörölni a csatakos arcáról.

\- Miért? - kérdezte remegő hangon, még mindig a padlót és a saját gyomortartalmát bámulva. - Miért ezekkel kínoz még mindig?

\- Semmi közöm nincs ahhoz, hogy mit lát... - felelte a doktor lesajnálóan. - A jelenlétem csak a löketet adja meg egy cirkuláló agytevékenységhez, hogy ehhez milyen képeket rángat elő a saját elméje a tudatalattijából, az kizárólag magán múlik...

Charles, pedig nem igazán értette a válasz minden részét, azt képes volt felfogni, hogy az előtte ülő dr. Morgenstern... ez a szörnyeteg mennyire lenézi, és semmibe veszi őt. Képes azt mondani neki, hosszú évek végeláthatatlan és szörnyűbbnél szörnyűbb hallucinációi után, hogy ezekhez neki semmi köze nincs. Megérezve a bokájához szíjazott revolver hideg csövét, és tudatosítva magában, hogy a fegyver töltve van, elöntötte a harag. Nem is gondolkodott, csupán impulzusból cselekedett, amikor egy gyors mozdulattal előrántotta a fegyvert, azzal a lendülettel felegyenesedett a székben és anélkül lőtt, hogy igazán célzott volna. Kilőtte az egész tárat. A hat, egymást gyorsan követő lövés fülsiketítőnek hatott a kis konyhában. A fegyver az utolsó lövés után akkorát rúgott vissza Charles kinyújtott kezében, hogy a férfinek a vállsebéhez kellett kapnia fájdalmában. Amíg a fájdalom alább nem hagyott összeszorította a szemeit. Amit a lövések okozta fülcsengése elmúlt, mintha töltények koppanását vélte volna hallani az asztal lapján.

\- Ez kimondottan modortalan volt, barátom... - mondta hűvösen az előtte ülő lény, miközben egyenként leszámolta a másodpercekkel ezelőtt rá kilőtt golyókat a markából az asztalra.

Charles, a megjegyzést követően csupán annyi ideig habozott, amíg eldöntötte, hogy fegyvernemet vált. A bal ingujjából a penge, a vérének köszönhetően, könnyen a markába csúszott. Oldalról, az asztal lapját kikerülve és kissé felemelkedve ültében a lámpa fényében éppen megvillanó pengét a doktor jobb vállába szándékozott belemélyeszteni. Mozgás közben valami elkapta a bal csuklóját, és egy betonfal szilárdságával megtörve a gyors mozdulatot megállította őt. Egy pillanattal később már a megállíthatatlan erő a csuklójánál fogva az asztal lapjának nyomta és szorosan tartotta, majd szinte játszi könnyedséggel egy nagy roppanással kísérve eltörte a csuklóját.

Charles az egész bal karjában ébredő, fehér fájdalomtól, ami végigcikázott még a gerincén is felordított. Valószínűleg még szitkozódni is elkezdett volna, ha felette álló és őt az asztallapnak szögező dr. Morgenstern belé nem fojtja a szót.

\- Volna szíves, Charles, nyugton ülni pár percig, befejezve ezeket a nevetséges próbálkozásokat a likvidálásomra? Beszédem van magával, amit bármilyen meglepő is, de jobb szeretném, ha kulturáltan folytatnánk le - mondta a doktor egészen közel hajolva a detektív füléhez. A férfi hanghordozásában nem volt semmiféle arra utaló jel, hogy kihozták volna a béketűréséből. Sőt, meglepően könnyed hangon szólt az alatta vergődő Reed-hez. Még csak nem is erőlködött, pedig a detektív majd belefeszült, akkora erővel igyekezett kiszabadulni a vasmarok szorításából. - De ha az esetleg jobban megfelel magának, barátom, törögethetem addig a csontjait, amíg már moccanni sem lesz képes. Akkor legalább elejét venném a következő ötletének, amiben megpróbálna elmenekülni ebből a házból... - A további csonttörések ígérete és a felette tornyosuló szörnyeteg könnyed, már-már a gondolattal mókásan játszadozó hanghordozása miatt Charles összeszorította az állkapcsát, majd kimérten bólintott.

\- Abbahagyom. Beszéljünk - egyezett bele szűkszavúan. _Vajon tényleg az lett volna a következő menekülési terve, hogy megpróbál megszökni a doktor elől? Még akkor is, ha a hatalma az egész szigetre, és a világ összes sós vizére kiterjed? Valószínűleg igen..._

Dr. Morgenstern egy szó nélkül elengedte a férfit, majd visszaült az eddig elfoglalt székére.

\- Oh, és még valami... - kapott észbe a doktor, még mielőtt leereszkedett volna a székébe. Bár Reed számára kérdéses volt, hogy vajon tényleg csak most jutott eszébe még valami, vagy csupán eljátszotta a dolgot. - Ha lehet, mellőzze kérem a Kay megszólítást, ha hozzám intézi a szavait. Finoman szólva is, csupán úgy tudom összefoglalni erről a gúnynévről a véleményemet, hogy _gyűlölőm_... Eddig, olyan szépen csinálta, Charles, ha lehet, kérem ne rontson tovább a helyzeten. Őszintén mondom, magamban, ha csak képletesen szólva is, de már majdnem megdicsértem, amiért több mint két hete ismer, de még nem hagyta el a száját a _Kay_ szó a közelemben... - Eric sokatmondóan a detektívre függesztette a tekintetét, a beleegyezésére várva. Charles csupán kimérten bólintott, és megpróbálta az emlékezetébe vésni, hogy tanácsos kerülni Cthylla helyi elnevezését.

Ahogy a doktor helyet foglalt az asztalfőn, hiszen, Charles akárhonnan is nézte, az a hely vált a legkiemeltebb hellyé, ahová a férfi le méltóztatott ülni, a detektívnek rá kellett döbbennie, hogy annak ellenére, hogy alakját tekintve a vele szemben ülő figura nem változott meg, mégis egy idegennel nézett farkasszemet. Dr. Morgenstern eddig is a maga módján tekintélyt parancsoló személy volt, de sohasem próbálta volna meg ráerőltetni az akaratát valakire, ha ahhoz a végsőkig is kellett volna elmennie hozzá. Szigorú volt, de leginkább csak orvosi kérdésekben, és kivétel nélkül mindenkihez, ha nem is teljesen őszinte, de legalább udvarias türelemmel és megértéssel fordult. Ez a valami, ami a székében ült, követelte magának a figyelmet. És hozzá is volt szokva, hogy meg is kapja a körülötte lévők áhítatos, könyörgő vagy éppen rettegő tekintetéből. Uralta a körülötte lévő teret a fogalom összes elképzelhető verziójában. Mégsem ragadozó volt. A préda becserkészése és kézre kerítése túlságosan alantas és kimerítő feladat lett volna a számára. Ő a zsákmányát vagy kézhez kapta, vagy trükkel csalta magához. Az óceán lényeihez képest meglehetősen furcsa ragadozó-madár szerű szemében a ravaszság és az izgalom fénye keveredett. Reed csupán ekkor vette észre, hogy a vérfagyasztó tekintetet mindeddig tompító szemüveglencsék eltűntek. Biztosan korábban vette le és szabadult meg a szemüvegtől a doktor, amíg ő nem figyelt. Valószínű, hogy eleve úgy is csak egy kellék volt az alakításhoz.

Charles nem tudott mit tenni, kötelezőszerűn bele kellett mennie a felkínált beszélgetésbe a doktorral. Elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy miért akarna beszélni vele ez a szörny. Hiszen mióta csak itt van, a tengermélyi borzalomnak, és a városnak együttvéve egy célja van, mégpedig az, hogy őt eltegyék láb alól. Akkor miért nem ugrik a doktor a várva várt részhez (ezzel megkönnyítve egy kissé Reed dolgát is) és ontja ki a beleit a padlóra, vagy vágja el a torkát?

\- Hadd kezdjem azzal, Charles, hogy elmondom, évszázadok óta maga az első, aki mielőtt megtalálta volna a templomot a mélyben, összekapcsolta a jó, doktor Morgenstern alakját személyemmel. És nem csak, hogy megtette ezt a bravúros felfedezést, de felkereste a doktor és volt bátorsága konfrontálódni is vele - magyarázta, miközben egy csupafog vigyorral bámulta továbbra is az áldozatát. - De éonok óta, ami egészen hosszú időt jelent még az én mértékemmel mérve is, maga az első, aki terv nélkül sétál be a fenségterületemre.

Charles, ezt hallva, ha lett volna hozzá ereje, vagy rá tudta volna magát bírni arra, hogy érdekelje a megszégyenítése, elöntötte volna a saját maga ostobasága miatt érzett düh és kétségbeesés. Most csak kifejezéstelenül meredt továbbra is az előtte ülőre.

\- Még én sem tudom eldönteni, hogy maga, Charles briliáns, - taglalta tovább Eric - vagy csak ostoba, de végtelenül szerencsés?

\- A helyzetből kiindulva, úgy gondolom, hogy ez már a közeljövőmben nem igen fog számítani... - vettette oda Charles keserűen. - Ostobán vagy sem, így is, úgy is meghalok.

\- Látja, pontosan ezért szeretem a szarkazmust - húzta ki magát ültében a doktor, tenyereit, pedig az ujjbegyeinél összetámasztva maga elé emelte. - Bár én nem úgy fogalmaznék, hogy meghal... inkább megszűnik jelen alakjában ebben a síkban létezni. Ha majd ott tartunk, rájön, hogy van különbség a kettő között. De abban igaza van, hogy meglehetősen hamarosan már nem fog többé az élők között járni.

A detektív ezen a ponton értette csak meg igazán, hogy megőrült. Tényleg megőrült. Ebben a pillanatban közölte vele ez az orvos-szörnyeteg-istenség, hogy talán egy fél órája sincs már hátra, és kegyetlenül végez vele. Feldúltnak kellene lennie. Meg kellene ragadnia minden esélyt a menekülésre vagy éppen az időhúzásra. Mit feldúltnak, egyenesen rémültnek kellene lennie. Esztelenül ijedtnek. Pánikba kellene esnie... Ehelyett csak ülni képes, úgy ahogy szedni a levegőt, és nézni az előtte ülőt. A halálának híre nem döbbentette meg, inkább olyan volt, mint valami régóta be nem váltott ígéret, amire valaki véletlenül felfigyelt, és úgy döntött megszabadítja őt a szenvedésiétől. Lehet, hogy nagyon gyorsan meg kellene tanulnia rendesen imádkozni...

Olyan fáradtnak érezte magát. Végtelenül fáradtnak. Lehet, hogy a vérveszteség hatásai végre kezdtek megmutatkozni rajta? Már órák óta, ha nem is gyorsan, de ütemesen csöpögött a vér a bal karjának sebéből. Az eltört csuklójának fájdalma is csupán tompán jutott el a tudatáig. Vajon akkor is lehet őrült valaki, ha saját magáról állapítja meg?

\- Hogyan? - csupán eddig jutott a szavakkal, de Eric elértette a kérdést.

\- Nos, Charles, ha eljutott volna arra a tengerfenéki ocsmány helyre, ami a városhoz láncol, és amit kénytelen vagyok börtönömnek nevezni, három választási lehetősége lett volna. - hosszú szünet következett, amiről a detektív joggal feltételezte, hogy kevésbé szolgált drámai elemként, mint inkább kényszeres szükségként, hogy a férfi fel tudja fogni ködös elméjével a következőket. - Egy, úgy dönt, hogy folytatja az ön előtt sorakozó több ezer kiválasztott által is preferált ciklust és nem vet véget ennek a világnak. Nem hajlandó visszaszolgáltatni azt, ami jogosan is az enyém és hagy tovább pihengetni a börtönömben. - itt egy pillanatra Eric maszk-szerű arckifejezésén egy repedés vált láthatóvá, egy vonallá összepréselt ajak formájában. Bosszús volt, ha nem is túlságosan, már csak attól is, hogy erről a választási lehetőségről kellett beszélnie. - Persze ehhez a saját életét kell elvennie, hogy a véletlen új kiválasztottat jelölhessen meg a számomra. Kettő, úgy dönt, hogy kiszáll a játékból. - Ismét szünet, lehetőséget adva Charles elképedésének és felparázsló örömének, ami sohasem érkezett meg. - Pontosabban, erre nem képes ilyen egyszerűen, de legalább is megpróbálkozik a tábla elhagyásával, és távozik a városból. Nos, hogy úgy mondja ez sem a legbölcsebb döntés a felajánlottak közül. Akárhová is vezetné az útja Oakmont-ból, az őrület és az árvíz mindenhová követné. - Fezsült csend. A szoba levegője megtelt alig érezhető statikus energiával. - És végül, három, úgy határoz, hogy bezárja az éonokkal ezelőtt megkezdett ciklust és a pecsétet felhasználva szabaddá tesz engem.

_Miközben én meghalok..._ Egészítette ki magában a harmadik választási lehetőséget a detektív miközben erőtlenül hátradőlt a székben, megtámasztva magát a karfával és a háttámlával.

\- Kapok tíz perc gondolkodási időt, vagy azonnal kell válaszolnom? - kérdezte Charles epésen, és közben csodálkozva vette észre, hogy még ez az egy kérdés is akkora erőfeszítésbe került neki, hogy mire a mondat végére jutott forgott vele a világ.

\- Attól tartok ez nem olyan egyszerű. Mivel nem jutott el a börtönig, kissé redukálódnak a választási lehetőségei, Mr. Reed... - közölte a szörnyeteg és ismételten elvigyorodott. A kezeit az asztal lapjára simította és várakozóan előre dőlt. Charles ma már másodjára látta ezt a csupafog, undorító vigyort, és most sem volt rá jobb hatással, mint legelőször. Végigfutott a hátán a hideg, ahogyan tudatosult benne, hogy még csak most jön az igazán szörnyű rész.

Eric további noszogatás nélkül is folytatta:

\- A második választási lehetősége kiesett, hiszen még a doktor házát sem tudja elhagyni, nem, hogy a szigetet. Valamint, ha csak nem csepegteti a padlóra gyorsabban a vérét és nem hal bele a vérveszteségbe idő előtt, akkor az öngyilkosság opciónak is annyi. Persze, miért is engedném, hogy ez megtörténhessen, amikor az, ami jogosan is az enyém itt van tőlem egy karnyújtásnyira - magyarázta a szörnyeteg és kíméletlen tekintetét keményen a detektívébe fúrta. Azt akarta, hogy Charles mondja ki.

\- Nincs választásom. Elkerülhetetlen... - nyögte a detektív elhaló hangon kevésbé a félelemtől és sokkal inkább a légszomjtól.

\- _Igen_ \- jelentette ki az előtte ülő istenség. A hangja már nem dr. Morgenstern hangja volt, több szólamban, többféle hangon, kórusban szólt a detektívhez. Az éter megremegett a szavaitól. - _Kíván még valamit mondani? Feltéve, hogy még bírja levegővel, Charles?_

Reed ez tudatosítva, megpróbált valami értelmes gondolatot csiszolni a kótyagos elméjével, valami olyat, ami megérdemli, hogy az utolsó legyen, de folyamatosan csupán egy kérdéshez kanyarodott vissza az oxigénhiányos tudata. Egy olyan kérdéshez, ami, tekintve, hogy ő perceken belül megszűnik létezni a továbbiakban egyáltalán nem lesz releváns.

\- Mi lesz a többiekkel? A várossal? A Földdel? - kérdezte halk hangon, nem is igazán számítva feleltre az előtte tornyosuló szörnytől.

Cthylla olyan hangot hallatott, mintha sóhajtott volna, majd öblös hangján, ami immár egyszerre több helyről szólt, belekezdett:

\- _A Morgenstern esthajnalcsillagot jelent egy emberi nyelven. Nem véletlenül választottam. Ez is egyfajta szórakozás volt, amíg kénytelen voltam a szigethez láncolva az itt élőket figyelni. Én vagyok a fajtám hírvivője. Ha felébredtem szendergésemből én fogom az utat mutatni a testvéreimnek. Szavam eléri majd a legeldugottabb helyet is, e bolygón, megszólítja húgaimat és bátyaimat, és felkelti őket éonok óta tartó álmukból. Akkor pedig mind elhagyjuk börtönünket, és visszatérünk a saját idősíkunkba és dimenziónkba. Oda, ahonnan nem ebben a valóságban, de ki lettünk szakítva. A Földetek csupán egy börtön, egy csapda a mi fogva tartásunkra, az már csak természetes, hogy az elhagyása közben elpusztul. A város, Oakmont már akkor megsemmisül, amikor én majd útra kelek._

Charles csupán azt a választ kapta, amire számított. Elbukott. Elbukott, mint az emberiség utolsó esélye, mint a Föld megmentője. Nem is számított másra, már azt sem igazán értette, hogy miért is helyezné bárki is a sorsát az ő kezébe, nemhogy az egész emberi fajét. Senki, kizárólag a véletlen. Pedig ez az egész valahogy nem tűnt véletlennek. Inkább olyan volt, mintha miden a férfi életében, attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy megszületett csupán azért épült fel, ebbe az irányba, erre a városra mutatva, hogy Cthylla előtt omolhasson össze. Vajon ez a kezdetektől fogva így volt megírva? Hogy egy olyan, minden szempontból tökéletlen ember lelkén, mint ő, száradjon az összes élő ember halála?

\- _A pecsétet_ \- utasította Cthylla földöntúli hangja. Charles az asztalra nézett maga elé. A faragott kő már előtte hevert, a táskájából sem kellett már kivennie, csak át kellett tolnia az asztal lapján, ez egyre bizonytalanabb körvonalú dr. Morgenstern alakja elé. A szobában felgyülemlett energia mind afelé hajtotta, hogy ezt tegye. A jobb kezét már rá is helyezte az érdes, hideg, több ezeréves felületre, ami még most is szilárdan ellen tartott a detektív hasonlóan hűvös tenyerének. De nem moccant.

\- _Hihetetlen, hogy még most is az ellenálláson jár az esze..._ \- szólalt meg ismét a szörnyeteg, és a férfi érzete, hogy minden egyes szóval egyre csak nő és nő az a nyomás rajta, ami a kezét mozgásra ösztönözné. - _Még nekem is hihetetlen. A kiválasztottjaim mind a különcök közül kerülnek ki. De maga még közöttük is képes volt kilógni a sorból. Maga volt a legígéretesebb mind közül, születésétől kezdve kudarcra kárhoztatva a sors által. És mindezek után még kiválasztott is lett... az én kiválasztottam. Beváltotta a magához fűzött reményeimet. Pontosabban majdnem, már nagyon közel van hozzá, ne most rontsa el... - _búgta a szörny disszonáns szólamokból összeadódó hangján. A nyomás, az a láthatatlan erő, ami Charles hátára és karjaira nehezedett kezdett lassan elviselhetetlenné válni. Ellenkezve felnyögött, ahogyan a tüdőjéből kiszorult a levegő és a karja, teljesen önkéntelenül előrefelé mozdult pár centit, maga előtt tolva a pecsétet is. - _Nem talált megnyugvást sehol sem, bármerre is járt... Mindenhol nem odavalónak érezte magát már egészen gyerekkorától kezdve. És senki sem szerette igazán... Nem lelt sem szeretetet, sem hitet, sem bizalmat. Sehol sem. Aztán Oakmont-ba tévedt, ahol megtapasztalhatta az emberi lélek legsötétebb ocsmányságait, itt talán olyan hitványsággal és érdektelenséggel volt szerencséje találkozni, amilyennel a háborúban sem... És mégis, mindezek ellenére, az utolsó kérdésével, az utolsó értelmes mondatával is azoknak az embereknek a sorsásól érdeklődött, akik világéletében kivetették maguk közül... Hogy nem keseredett meg mindettől? Más embereknek ennél sokkal kevesebb is elég ahhoz, hogy örökre hátat fordítsanak a fajtársaiknak...Hogyhogy nem kívánta azoknak a halálát habozás nélkül, akik közé maga nem tartozik? Hogyhogy még mindig nem őrült meg a saját személye ellentmondásától?_

Charles az utolsó mondatot már csak hallani vélte, immár semmi mást sem volt képes felfogni azon a sípoláson kívül, amit a láthatatlan és roppant nyomáskülönbség gerjesztett körülötte. Akkor sem tudott volna válaszolni Cthylla kérdésére, ha az ajkait engedelmességre tudta volna bírni, mert fogalma sem volt a válaszról. Utoljára a doktor megremegő és vonagló alakjának körvonalait látta maga előtt, aztán elnyelte a sötétség.

***

A detektív arra az fájdalomra tért magához, ahogyan valaki parazsat nyom a friss vállsebébe. Pontosabban csak az érzés volt hasonló, és csupán eleinte. Egy-két elviselhetetlen pillanatig szinte lángolt a bőre, majd a fájdalom és a melegség szépen lassan bizsergéssé szelídült. A fájdalom hatására megpróbálta elrántani a kezét egy nyögés kíséretében, de valami nem engedte. Mivel még mindig nagyon gyenge volt inkább felhagyott a fészkelődéssel és nyugton maradt, várva arra, hogy a bizsergés is alábbhagyjon. Még éppen időben imádkozta szét a szemhéjait ahhoz, hogy láthassa, amint a mellette térdelő dr. Eric Morgenstern kimondottan nem emberi hosszúságú és színű nyelvével még egyszer végig nyal a sebe helyén lévő friss és rózsaszín hegszöveten. Megrökönyödni sem volt ideje, ösztönösen, egy hörgéssel kiegészítve próbálta megint elhúzni a vállát Eric szájától. De a doktor egy satu erősségével tartotta szilárdan egy helyben Charles bal vállát, és mintha mi sem történt volna, és a kezelésbe vett betege nem éppen az előbb tért volna magához, még egyszer végig vándorolt a seben hosszú nyelvével. A látványra a detektív hátán végigfutott a hideg, majd azt tapasztalva, hogy az eddig folyamatosan szivárgó, marcangolt szélű seb helyén már csak egy frissen összeforrott rózsaszínű heg van, sem igazán segített abban, hogy abbahagyja a borzongást.

Tudta, érezte a csontjaiban, hogy nem lehetett tovább eszméletlen pár percnél. A konyha változatlan volt, ahogyan emberfeletti társasága is. Csupán őt szabadította meg nagy valószínűséggel éppen dr. Morgenstern a kabátjától és a sáljától és minden bizonnyal ő volt az is, aki feltépte az ingjét egészen a vállán található sebesülésig. A pecsét az asztalon, érintetlenül. Odakint még mindig tombolt a vihar a tenger felett.

Az orvos végezve a detektív vállával mindkét kezét lejjebb csúsztatta egészen a férfi törött csuklójáig. Charles a mozdulatot nézve visszatartotta még a lélegzetét is, úgy várta az újabb fájdalmas csavarást vagy rántást az egyébként is sérült csuklóján, szinte már hallani vélte a csontok újbóli ropogását is. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban nem történt semmi. Kivéve, hogy mire Eric végleg elhúzta a kezeit a férfi bőrétől a csuklója újra teljesen ép volt. Hitetlenkedve billentette az egyik majd a másik oldalra a bal kézfejét, bejáratva ismételten működőképes csuklóját és így észre sem vette, de időközben Cthylla újra helyet foglalt a detektívvel szemben.

\- Muszáj volt ellátnom a sebét, máskülönben nem maradt volna eszméleténél - törte meg a közöttük feszülő csendet Eric, ahogyan féloldalasan ült a székén, keresztbe vetett lábakkal. - A csuklóját pedig tekintse egyértelműen pozitív irányú noszogatásnak a döntése meghozása közben - taglalta a doktor, mire Charles, annak ellenére, hogy még mindig kimondottan gyengének érezte magát, szemmel láthatólag megütközött a hallottakon. _Eddig nem az elkerülhetetlen végről, az ő végéről volt szó...?_

\- Döntés? - visszhangozta bizonytalan hangon.

\- Negyedik opció: paktumot köt velem - közölte Cthylla majd hátradőlt a székében és átható tekintetét várakozóan Charles-ra függesztette. A detektívnek fel sem kellett tennie az egyértelmű kérdést, elég volt a csend kettejük között, amit nem töltött ki semmivel, Eric máris magától folytatta a magyarázatot. - A paktum értelmében megkapom magától a kulcsot a börtönömhöz, ami jelen esetben ez a pecsét itt - mondta, miközben fejével épphogy csak az asztalon pihenő kőfaragvány felé intett. - Lerázva béklyóimat szabad leszek. De a paktum miatt, mivel azt magával kötöm meg, és hogy életben is maradjon, magának is életben kell maradnia. Így nem veszem vissza magától azt, ami az enyém, ami az én részem, amit azóta hord magával, hogy járt a szigetemen. Legnagyobb sajnálatomra, bár végre távozhatok Oakmont-ból, azt nem a saját alakomban fogom megtenni... Ami mégis kárpótolhat majd érte az, talán, az ön jelenléte lesz az én oldalamon.

\- Tessék? - adott hangot Charles a megrökönyödésének rekedten.

\- Hagy ne kelljen megismételnem... - mormogta epésen Cthylla még mindig a detektívet fürkészve.

Charles, már amennyire képes volt rá, igaz, hogy a sebe egy csettintésre begyógyult, a vérvesztesége koránt sem tűnt el egyik pillanatról a másikra, megpróbált elgondolkodni az ajánlaton, ezen a bizonyos negyedik opción. Lassan formálódó gondolat foszlányok képében meg is jelent előtte az összes érv, amiért nem kellene elfogadnia ezt az ajánlatot.

Mind közül a legvalószínűbb, és amitől Reed a legjobban tartott az az igen meggyőző félelem volt, miszerint nagy az esély rá, hogy dr. Morgenstern hazudik. Hogy ez az utolsó, hihetetlenül a semmiből előbukkanó életmentő kapaszkodó csupán nem más, mint egy mézes madzag, amivel Cthylla ráveheti a férfit, hogy önként nyújtsa oda neki a tömlöcének kulcsát. Bár, az igaz, hogy a férfi előtt ülő szörnyetegnek semmi szüksége nem volt rá, hogy egy ilyen olcsó csellel éljen. Bőven elég hatalma van ahhoz, hogy egészen más, sokkal kevesebb beszéddel járó módszerrel rávegye a detektívet arra, amit ő egyértelműen nem akar. Túlontúl túl sok volt a hatalma, egy ilyen ócska trükkhöz képest, Charles-nak volt alkalma nem is egyszer tapasztalnia, hogy mennyire messze elérnek fizikálisan és képletesen szólva is az előtte ülő istenség csápjai.

Ez esetben magától adódik a kérdés: _Miért?_ Ha ez nem csak egy csel, miért akarná ez a nem ebbe a dimenzióba való valami éppen őt életben tartani? Nem értette. És annyit most is képes volt felfogni, hogy akármennyit ülhetne itt, gondolkodva, akkor sem értené meg soha. Egyébként sincs már veszteni valója, eddig sem volt. Már percekkel ezelőtt is készen állt a végre.

\- Rendben van - krákogta, miközben a keze egyetlen lökésével átcsúsztatta az asztallapon a nehéz kőpecsétet Cthylla elé. - Paktumot kötök magával. - mondta ahogyan megpróbált az állapotához képest a legjobban felülni a székében. _Halál vagy paktum_.

A mélység szörnyetege nem mosolyodott el ördögien, mint ahogyan azt egy regény főgonoszától várta volna a detektív, csupán rátette a jobb kezét a pecsétre, úgy, mintha egy kézzel fel akarná emelni, de egy pillanat múlva, amikor a tenyerét az arca elé emelte, hogy jobban meg tudja vizsgálni azt, ami benne van, már csak egy pénzérme nagyságú, a kőhöz roppantul hasonlító tárgy volt a kezében. Az asztallap üres volt. Cthylla miután többször megforgatta az ujjai között a faragott kavicsot és alaposan megvizsgálta rajta az összes domborodást és mélyedés egy szó nélkül elsüllyesztette a kabátja egyik belső zsebében, majd váratlanul felállt.

Ahogyan a doktor felemelkedett a székben, az egész szoba megdőlt vele együtt. Charles egyensúlyát vesztve felkiáltott és valami támaszért, leginkább a széke támlájáért kapott, de mire odaértek az ujjai, már nem talált semmit, amiben megfogózkodhatott volna. Már nem a széken ült, hanem az asztal lapján. Dr. Morgenstern pedig közvetlenül ott állt előtte.

\- Üdvözlöm Charles William Reed a tükör másik oldalán - szólt Cthylla újra disszonáns és a detektív koponyáján belül visszhangzó hangján. Charles kétségbeesetten igyekezett, annak ellenére, hogy az asztal, amin ült ebben megakadályozta, egy kissé több távolságot vinni kettejük közé, de a próbálkozása hiába való volt. Cthylla előre hajolt és a közelségével valami egészen mást is magával hozott.

Ez egész nem fokozatosan történ, hanem amint dr. Morgenstern és Reed fizikailag elég közel kerültek egymáshoz a detektívet elöntötte ez a különös érzés. A lábujjaitól egészen a feje búbjáig kitöltötte ez az egészen felfoghatatlan érzés. Charles minden gondolatát lefoglalta, minden érzékét, az elképzelhető összes módon eltöltötte. A férfi egész életében sohasem érzett még ehhez foghatót sem. Olyan volt, mint ahogy később megpróbálta magának leírni és megfogalmazni az érzést, mintha az óceánban, a föld összes tengerét, tavát és vizét magába foglaló óceánban, merült volna el. De nem fuldoklott, az oxigén és a légszomj emléke egy pillanatig sem jutott az eszébe. Hagyta, hogy ebben az óceán érzésben teljesen feloldódjon. Még sohasem volt ilyen nyugodt, a félelmei és gondjai, mintha sohasem léteztek volna, a fájdalom emléke is eltűnt. Az izmai, amikről eddig nem is tudta, hogy folyamatosan meg voltak feszítve, mióta csak a szigetre tette a lábát, most ellazultak. Ennek következményeképpen is csak épphogy felfogta, ahogyan a feje az asztal lapján koppant, ahogyan teljesen végig nyúlt a sima fa felületen. Kitágult a világ, egyszerre csak valami, saját magától sokkal nagyobbnak jutott a tudomására, és lett a szerves része.

\- Charles, barátom, egy kissé több együttműködés, ha kérhetem... - szólalt meg Cthylla először, mióta a detektív ebbe a furcsa, de mégis megnyugtató transz állapotba esett. Így, az óceán mélyéről hallgatva dr. Morgenstern hangja már közel sem volt annyira fenyegető. Inkább, bármilyen elképzelhetetlen is volt ez, az átéltek után, emberfeletti társaságának hangja megnyugtatón hatott a férfira. Egyszerre Charles-nak az a gondolata támadt, hogy ő égen-földön kereste ezt a hangot, már jó ideje kutatta, mert már régen is ismerte, és valójában sohasem felejtette el. És most végre megtalálta.

Mindeközben Cthylla megfogva a detektív mindkét vállát, ismét ülő helyzetbe húzta őt, bár Charles a felszólítás ellenére sem volt képes együttműködni. Azt is csak ködösen fogta fel, ahogyan Eric még közelebb lépett hozzá, egyik kezével hátra nyúlt és kitámasztotta Charles tarkóját, hogy a feje se mozogjon, majd a másik kezének mutató és középső ujjával megérintett egy apró, szürkés heget a férfi homlokán.

Eric érintése felszabadítólag hatott Charles-ra. Olyan volt, ez az egyszerű kis kontaktus kettejük között, mint a régóta áhított eső első cseppje, ami általában a feje búbján éri az embert. A doktor egy pillanatra sem szakítva meg a kontaktust, az ujjait, valamiféle láthatatlan, a detektív bőrére írt térképet követve lejjebb húzta, egészen a férfi szemöldökén keresztül húzódó durva hegig.

Ahogyan dr. Morgenstern ujjai még lejjebb vándoroltak, a férfi homlokáról a jobb szemére, Charles engedelmesen, az érintés hatására mindkét szemét lehunyta, nem mintha nyitott szemmel, a ködben úszó Cthylla alakján kívül bármit is ki tudott volna venni. Nem is próbálta meg leplezni a felszakadó sóhajait, az érintések továbbra is, mint apró esőcseppek gördültek végig az arcán, hogy érzékenyebb, frissebb bőrt hagyjanak maguk mögött.

Csak amikor a doktor már a férfi állánál járt, jött rá, hogy Eric nem egy bonyolult, számára ismeretlen minta alapján halad, hanem a sebhelyei mentén. Mintha azokat kötné össze egymással. Charles egészen más helyzetben biztosan furcsállta volna, de ebben az állapotban, amiben volt, semmi sem tűnt volna természetesebbnek.

Cthylla időközben a hegek és sebhelyek mentén haladva és elérve a detektív nyakáig, a másik kezével is, ami eddig a férfi tarkóját rögzítette, csatlakozott az eddig vándorló kezéhez, és immár tíz ujjal folytatta lefelé az útját Charles mellkasáig. Amikor, csupán egy pillanat erejéig, de Eric ujjai teljesen a másik nyaka köré voltak fonva, felmerült Charles-ban a kósza gondolat, hogy jelenleg emberfeletti társaságának nem is kínálkozhatnak alkalmasabb pillanat arra, hogy megfojtsa őt. Majd ahogy a gondolat jött, úgy el is ment, a férfi pedig minden porcikájában nyugodt maradt a testén vándorló nem emberi személyhez tartozó kezek ellenére is.

A mélység szörnyetegének érintésére úgy vált szét a még ép ing anyaga, mintha legalább is ollóval vágta volna ketté a szövetet. Ahogyan az ing megmaradt részeit Eric semmiféle kapkodás nélkül eltávolította az útból, és a detektív immár félmeztelenül ült a konyhaasztalon, újból felsóhajtott és úgy érezte, muszáj, legalább az asztal lapjában megkapaszkodnia, ha nem akar ismételten végig nyúlni a falapon. Annak ellenére, hogy felül már nem volt rajta ruha, alul pedig csupán az átázott nadrágját viselte, és egy hideg kis konyhában ült, ami a háborgó tenger közepéből kiemelkedő kis sziklán trónoló házban foglalt helyet, mégsem fázott. Nem érezte azt a csontjaiba markoló hideget, nem úgy, mint alig valamivel ezelőtt, amikor még Cthylla-val az ő életben maradásról tárgyaltak.

\- Maga aztán sok munkát ad nekem... - morogta a doktor majd még közelebb lépett a terpeszben ülő Charles-hoz, közvetlenül a lábai közé. A férfi nem értette, hogy vajon mire célozhatott ezzel dr. Morgenstern, de amint a szörny ujjai a kulcscsontjaitól indulva, egyre különösebb mintákat rajzolva a bőrére, haladtak le, a hasa felé, hirtelen felvillant előtte a saját torzójának groteszksége, és hogy a nagy háború óta miért nem szerette még csak látni se saját magát a tükrökben.

A német bomba, ami közvetlenül mellette és a bajtársai mellett robbant fel. Ami olyan sebeket tépett a bőrébe, hogy néha még ránéznie is fájt. Persze, ma már mind régen behegedtek, de olykor-olykor az emlékek hatására, vagy valami egészen más miatt gyötrően tudtak égetni. A doktor ujjbegyeinek hatására a fájdalom, ami szinte örök társként ragaszkodott a sebhelyekhez, végre megszűnt. Jelen pillanatban mi sem volt logikusabb következmény Charles számára, hogy az őt uraló mélytengeri istenség már nem a fájdalmát és szenvedését akarja előrángatni, hanem meg akarja szabadítani tőle. A sima és hűvös ujjak olyan könnyedén siklottak egyik szürkés vagy rózsaszínes hegről a másikra, hogy Charles beleborzongott. Szinte érezni vélte, hogy percről percre melegebb lesz a bőre, hiába ült, még mindig a kis, hideg konyhában, most már nemhogy nem fázott, lassan kezdett melege lenni. Nem bírta tovább, a karjai, amivel hátul az asztal lapján támaszkodott már annyira remegtek, hogy képtelen volt tovább rájuk nehezedni a teljes súlyával. Egy elhaló nyögéssel ismételten végig feküdt az asztalon, hálát adva annak hűvöséért. A doktor egy szó nélkül követte őt, még jobban ráhajolva az alatta fekvő detektívre.

Amikor Cthylla ujjai mellé nem éppen emberi nyelve is becsatlakozott a minták felrajzolásában és ennek hatására Charles torkát egy hangos nyögés és sóhajtás keveréke hagyta el, csupán akkor gondolkodott el rajta, már amennyire tudott, hogy talán egy kicsit illene visszafognia magát. Bár efféle aggályai azonnal jelentéktelennek tűntek fel előtte, amint Eric hosszú ujjaival végigsimított a hasán majd megállt a csípőjénél.

Charles-nak, a kellemes, de szinte az összes logikus gondolatát eltompító köd miatt csak hosszas gondolkodás után sikerült felismernie, hogy az ágyéka mélyén megülő és egyre gyűlő melegség micsoda, és mikor, pontosabban milyen régen érzett már ehhez hasonlót. Ösztöntől vezérelve, az érzései alapján cselekedve megpróbált lenyúlni, hogy kiszabadíthassa a nadrágjából a merevedését, de a nadrág gombjaival szöszölő kezét Cthylla egyszerűen félresöpörte. Már éppen kezdett a gondolat, miszerint, ennek nem kéne így lennie, nem kellene megtörténnie, megfoganni a detektív fejében, amikor a doktor hasonló módon, ahogyan a férfi ingjével is elbánt korábban, a nadrágját és alsóját is eltűntette az útból, legalább is a térdéig mindenképp.

Charles a hideg érintésének hatására a forró bőrén, csupán ekkor vette észre, hogy már izzad, először felszisszent, majd jólesően felnyögött. Jó volt éreznie a vágyat, amiről már azt hitte, hogy emléke sem maradt, hogy milyen volt, ahogyan végigcikázott a testén. Cthylla ujjai és nyelve pedig zavartalanul folytatták a rejtélyes minták és ábrák felrajzolását a detektív bőrére először a jobb majd a bal csípőjére és a combjára. Reed immár zihált, eddig fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ilyen érzékeny is lehet a bőre, csupán ujjak érintései nyomán. Érezte, ahogyan a szíve még jobban gyorsít az iramon, az erei pedig felvéve annak ritmusát tovább lüktetnek egészen az ágyékáig, folyamatosan fokozva a szükségét. A doktor, pedig, mintha tudta volna, valószínűleg tudta is, mindenhol megérintette vagy végig nyalt a bőrén, csupán bizonyos, nagy szükségben lévő testrészeket hagyott ki. A detektív érezte, hogy alig bírja már tovább, a merevedése az alhasát érintette, Cthylla pedig jelét sem adta annak, hogy lassan hajlandó lenne megkegyelmezni neki.

Végül, amikor a szörnyeteg, aki immár Charles előtt térdelt, egy kifejezetten bonyolult minta végeztével, amit a detektív belső combjára festett fel a nyelvével, az alkotást egy harapással koronázta meg. Ennyi elég is volt a férfinak, hogy átlökje a peremen, és egy hosszú, elnyújtott nyögés kíséretében elélvezzen. Amint az orgazmus hullámai elcsendesültek, a férfira hihetetlen gyorsan tört rá a marasztaló fáradtság. Annak ellenére, hogy igyekezett, szinte semmit sem tudott felfogni abból, ami ezután vele, vagy körülötte történt. Megtippelni sem tudta volna, hogy meddig nem volt magánál, de a legelső emléke az volt, ahogyan a sziklaszirten álló kúria hálószobájában egy nagy ágyban fekszik, egyedül, és a kissé poros ablakokon keresztül szinte szemet bántóan dől be az aranyló napfény. 


	3. Mennyit ér egy privát detektív? (III. rész)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorozat utolsó részében Charles megtudja, hogy miért maradt életben és végleg elhagyja Oakmont városát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az egész fejezet formátuma valahogy borzalmas lett, amint bemásoltam ide. Egyetlen dőlt betűs rész sem maradt meg és a bekezdések is elugráltak néhol. Ha egy kissé szebb formátumban szeretnétek elolvasni a részt, akkor ajánlom, hogy kattintsatok ide: https://a-kek-fuzet.webnode.hu/l/mennyit-er-egy-privat-detektiv-iii-resz/

Mennyit ér egy privát detektív?

(Harmadik rész)

\- Hé, pajtás, meggyújtod még ma, vagy mi lesz? - Charles William Reed a kérdést meghallva, amit nagy valószínűséggel éppen hozzá intéztek, kénytelen volt messze kalandozó gondolataiból visszarángatnia magát a valóságba.

\- Hm? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül, majd lepillantott a kezeire. A jobban egy szál kissé gyűrött cigarettát, a másikban egy ócska öngyújtót tartott. Egyik sem az övé volt.

\- Nem - vágta rá azonnal, amint eszébe jutottak legutolsó emlékei a dohány keserű füstjéről és mindazokról az egyéb füsttel keveredő szagokról, amikre jobb szeretett minél kevesebbszer gondolni. - Öhm... nem, elnézést, de meggondoltam magam. Köszönöm, hogy... de, mindegy, nem kérem - egészítette ki kurta válaszát a még követhetetlenebb szabadkozásával, majd a cigarettát és az öngyújtót is a mellette álló idegen kezébe nyomta.

Az idegen, koszos képű férfi vetett Charles-ra egy furcsa pillantást.

\- Maga tudja, öregem... - mormogta, miközben megvonta a vállát, jelezve, hogy a férfi hirtelen jött visszautasítása a legkevésbé sem érdekli, sarkon fordult, és egyedül hagyta Charles-t a vonat legutolsó szerelvényének folyosóján.

A kocsi szűk folyosóján álldogált, az egymást érő kabinoktól eltávolodva az egyik nagy, koszos és karcos ablak előtt. Már jó ideje kijött a kabinjukból, mert úgy érezte, hogy a friss levegő jót fog majd tenni neki és az idegeinek is. Hiába volt a kabinban is ablak, de az nem az egyre távolodó tenger felé nézett. A detektív még le is húzta résnyire a folyosó ablakát, abban reménykedve, hogy az éppen ujjnyi résen keresztül, ilyen távolságból is, ha csak egy kissé is, de érezni fogja a nagy víztömeg feletti levegő sós aromáját. A tenger üdítő levegőjét, azonban már rég maguk mögött hagyták, Charles-nak be kellett érnie a hidegen fütyülő széllel, a mindenen megtelepedő korommal és az égő szén összetéveszthetetlen szagával. Már legalább jó két napi gyalogtúrára járt a vonat az állomástól, ahol felszálltak, nemhogy a parttól. De Charles akkor is a tengert figyelte. Már nem volt több egy, a lemenő nap fényében csillogó kis csíknál a horizont peremén, olyan messze jártak, a férfi, mégis megbabonázva itta magába a szikrázó, sohasem nyugvó víztükör látványát.

Furcsán érezte magát. Nem igazán tudott rendet rakni a gondolatai között mióta csak felszállt a kormot és füstöt okádó szerelvényre. Egyrészt örült, hogy maga mögött tudhatja Oakmont bizarr városát, és vele együtt a mindent elárasztó tengert is. Végtelenül hálás volt, hogy végül is a várost nem koporsóban, hanem a két lábán hagyta el, hát még azért, hogy egyáltalán elhagyhatta. Néha még most sem hitte el, hogy immár a vonaton, nem kell minden egyes sarok előtt mérlegelnie, hogy beforduljon-e a következő kanyarban, attól rettegve, hogy milyen emberi vagy éppen idegen borzalom várakozik rá ott. Nem volt több határidő, sem fojtogató szívességek az egész városon átívelő gyűrűje, ami szépen lassan megbéklyózta őt. A befejezetlen vagy éppen érintetlenül hagyott halvacsoráknak és a folyamatos rothadás szagnak, ami beleette magát az összes régi ruhájába is végleg búcsút inthetett és hetek óta először végre ihatott egy rendes kávét. Az alkarjain és a combja belső felén végre kezdett megnyugodni az addig folyamatosan injekciós tűkkel lyuggatott bőre is. Egyáltalán nem hiányolta Oakmont-ot, és próbált a lehető legkevesebbet gondolni a városra, a csúszós kövekkel kirakott utcáira és a tömérdeknyi iszonyatra, ami immár szimbiózisban élt a megkeseredett vagy megtébolyodott városlakókkal. Szeretett volna igazán megkönnyebbülni, de a Cthylla-val kötött paktum és a rítus miatt valami, mintha megváltozott volna.

Az élete során többször is változtatni kényszerült azon, hogy hogyan is szemléli a tengert. Tizenéves korában látta először és azonnal beleszeretett, később ezért is jelentkezett a Tengerészeti Akadémiára. A különböző hajókon szolgálva az évek során megtanulta tisztelni is a vad hullámokat. De a nagy háború alatt megváltoztak a dolgok. Charles szemében a tenger kezdett a régi, szerető és gyönyörű kedves helyett csupán egy nagy és sós víztömeg képét magára ölteni. Olyan felfoghatatlan mennyiségű és mélységű vízét, ami elsüllyesztette a hajójukat, megölte a bajtársait és kis híján vele is végzett. De a detektívnek nem csupán a víz roppant tömegétől volt immár félnivalója, hanem a benne lakozó szörnyűségektől is. Oakmont-ba érkezve a sós víz a szemében nem volt csupán más, mint valami, ami veszélyes, kerülendő, de legfőképpen kellemetlen. A városban, csupán egy dologban lehetett biztos, hogyha (vagy éppen, amikor) ott éri utol a végzete, a tengernek vagy éppen valamelyik teremtményének a keze mindenképpen benne lesz az ő halálában.

De most, hogy eljött... Ahogyan egyre nőtt közte és a tenger partja között a távolság egy megmagyarázhatatlan érzés kerítette a hatalmába. Nehezen sikerült beazonosítania és nevet adnia az érzésnek mert már nagyon rég tapasztalt hasonlót. Mindannak ellenére, ami Oakmont-ban történt vele, mégis honvágya volt. Nem kifejezetten a város, sokkal inkább a tenger iránt. Olyan volt, mintha otthagyott volna valami fontosat, valami nélkülözhetetlent az elátkozott kis városban, és még most is, sok mérfölddel távolabb is, az szólítaná magához őt.

A detektív biztos volt benne, hogy ez a hirtelen támadt vágyakozás az óceán után is csupán egyike azoknak a megmagyarázhatatlan dolgoknak, amik azóta történtek vele, illetve tartották folyamatosan gondolkodóban, hogy dr. Morgenstern-nel megkötötték a paktumot.

Charles ahogyan neki döntötte a homlokát a hűvös ablaküvegnek és továbbra sem bírta levenni a szemét az egyre zsugorodó, alig falatnyi tenger-sávról a látóhatáron, elcsodálkozott azon, hogy ahhoz képest, hogy az a végzetes éjszaka immár majdnem kéthetes távolságban volt tőle, még mindig nem tért napirendre minden egyes mozzanata felett. Sőt, immár több volt a megválaszolatlan kérdése, mint ezelőtt bármikor.

Mint utólag megtudta, a paktum megkötése után, pontosabban, miután Cthylla végzett vele egyhuzamban több mint 48 órát aludt. Ez az idő, pont elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy az évszázadok óta a város egét borító vastag felhőtakaró tovább álljon. Kora délután ébredt és az első dolog, ami eljutott a tudatáig az az ablakon keresztül a poros szobába ömlő napfény volt. Nagyon sokáig csak az enyhe huzat miatt a levegőben táncoló, aranyló porszemeket követte a tekintetével, majd rövid töprengés után arra is sikerült rájönnie, hogy hol van.

Az akkor még múlt éjszakának vélt események emlék és rémképei mind egyszerre akartak a tudatába férkőzni, ám a kissé még mindig kótyagos és zilált Charles éppen azért, mert elméje még nem funkcionált úgy, mint egyébként szokott, képes volt az emlékeknek és az azokat roham iramban követő pániknak és kétségbeesésének megálljt parancsolni. Előbb rendesen felébred, utána majd agonizálhat azon, hogy mit tett, illetve retteghet a következményektől.

Jól esett a detektívnek még egy ideig, anélkül, hogy bárhová is rohannia, vagy éppen menekülnie kellett volna egy kicsit nyugton feküdni a súlyos és vastag takarók alatt. Az sem számított, hogy a hatalmas ágyat, illetve az egész hálót finom por réteg borította szinte mindenhol. A nyitott ablakon keresztül a szobán át süvítő huzat kissé megmozgatta az áporodott levegőt és a városhoz és annak állapotához képest szinte lehetetlenül friss, kikötői levegőt hozott magával. A beáramló napfény egy széles sávban az ágyra és annak takaróira esett, kellemesen felmelegítve annak vendégének lábait.

Reed, bármennyire is ki akarta zárni a vele nemrég történteket, a tényt, miszerint meztelen és a teljes bal karját, illetve a testét néhol máshol is az immár begyógyult vállsebe nyomán megalvadt és a bőrére száradt fekete vér mocskolja be, amiből nem kevés a lepedőre is jutott, nem tudta. Amíg mozdulatlanul az ágyban feküdt és élvezte a rendkívül ritkán nyugodt és a talán még annál is ritkábban napfényes pillanatok egyikét, nem hallott semmiféle neszezést sem a szobában, sehonnan máshonnan a házból. Az egyetlen hang, ami eljutott hozzá az csupán a kívülről behallatszódó hullámverés volt. Bár, természetfeletti ismételt-vendéglátójának szokásait figyelembe véve, könnyen meglehet, hogy annak ellenére, hogy üresnek tűnik a kúria, mégsem az.

Nos, akár egyedül van, akár nem, ami úgyis előbb vagy utóbb ki fog derülni, mindenképpen szeretne, legalább megpróbálni lefürdeni. A detektív, mivel sehol sem találta a saját ruháit, amikkel, nem is igazán emlékezett, hogy mi lett velük, illetve, hogy mikor kerültek le róla, sem semmiféle más ruhadarabot, amit magára ölthetett, így az egyik takaróba csavarva vágott neki a kúria útvesztőhöz hasonlatos szobáinak. Hiába vezette körbe anno, dr. Morgenstern a sziklaszirten magasodó kúriában a férfit, Charles a hálószobából a folyosóra érve, egyik ajtó mögött sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy melyik helység található. A rögtönzött házbemutató akkor is túl régen lett volna ahhoz, hogy a detektív kiismerje magát a sóval borított falak között, ha közben nem akarják legalább egy tucatszor eltenni láb alól, beleértve a ház tulajdonosát is.

A különböző szobákon keresztül bolyongva egyvalami, azon kívül, hogy minden túlságosan is elhagyatottnak, üresnek, személytelennek és kissé porosnak tűnt, szemet szúrt a férfinak. Tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy az emeleten található szalon falán régi és megfakult fotók kópiái lógtak bekeretezve, és bármennyire is szeretett volna közelebb kerülni a képekhez, hogy akár csak egy pillantást is vethessen a rajtuk szereplőkre, hátha a látott alakok ismerősek lesznek a számára és ezzel megkönnyítik a doktor belehelyezését a város hierarchiájába, a vendéglátója azt, egy ügyes kis figyelem eltereléssel megakadályozta. Charles most teljes egészében láthatta a képeket.

A fotók szereplőinek nem volt arcuk. Minden szükséges egyéb alkatrészük megvolt, kivéve az arcuk. A fotók között sem a családi portrék, sem a sikeres vadászatot megörökítő képek, sem az esküvői fotók, sem a hajókat és kapitányukat ábrázoló képek, egyik sem volt teljes. Se egy szem, sehol egy orr, vagy száj. A férfi, ahogyan végignézett a bizarr fotógyűjtemény egészén érezte, ahogyan a hideg végigfut a hátán a gerince mentén.

Tehát, egyébként sem lett volna mit néznem rajtuk... Összegezte magában a látottakat rezignáltan a detektív, miután megacélozta magát és elhatározta, hogy nem itt fog pánikba esni. Egyébként is látott már ennél sokkal hátborzongatóbb dolgokat, sőt egyes esetekben a hátborzongató dolog saját magával történt meg, néha saját magával csinálta, és azokat az eseteket is túlélte valahogyan. Valahogyan...

A fotókkal teli faltól elszakadva Charles, miután benyitott pár ajtón, a folyosó legvégén megtalálta a fürdőt. Az egész hullámveréses kúriában ez a szoba volt az és a konyha, ami valamiképpen nem tűnt annyira elhagyatottnak, nem úgy, mint az összes többi. Miután jobban körülnézett, Reed kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy valamiképpen, még hasonlít is a konyhára, legalább is letisztultságát és praktikusságát tekintve. A falak és a csempék is, amik a padlót borították és szemmagasságig felkúsztak a falakra is, megtörve annak egyhangúságát, fehérek voltak. A detektívben talán túlságosan is egy kórterem steril és nem túl kellemes emlékét idézték volna fel, ha a helység hangulatát valamiképpen nem lágyítja a fal mellé elhelyezett egész alakos ovális tükör és a falon lógó és száradó levendula csokrok. Charles még sohasem látott olyan fürdőszobát, aminek ennyi ablaka, szám szerint négy, lett volna. Mindegyik magas és keskeny volt, és hogy az állítólagos lakó privát szféráját biztosíthassák, mind a tengerre nézett, a kikötővel ellentétes irányba. Az ablakok nyújtotta világosság és a halványan érződő levendula és szappan illata miatt az egész szoba kimondottan szellős és hívogató volt. Közelebb lépve az egyik sarokban álldogáló fehér kis komódhoz, abban a reményben, hogy talál benne valamennyi szappant és egy még használható törülközőt, a férfi csupán egy oldalpillantás erejéig meglátva önön tükörképét a mozdulat közben kővé dermedt.

Miután amennyire csak bírta, de felvértezte magát a látvánnyal szemben, amit csupán egy röpke pillanatig látni vélt a tükörben, és ami valószínűleg teljes életnagyságban fogadni fogja, Reed felegyenesedett és az egész alakos tükör felé fordult. Hitetlenkedve, lassan pár lépéssel közelebb ment, miközben a saját értetlen és megdöbbent arcképével szemezett.

A detektív arcán, követve a megszámlálhatatlan kisebb és nagyobb teljes összevisszaságban egymást kergető hegeket a bőrén, különös, mégis egyben ismerős jelek vöröslöttek. Charles ahogyan közelebbről is megvizsgálta a mintákat egyszerre több dologra kellett rádöbbennie. Először is arra, hogy a furcsa, kanyargós jelek mintha valójában vékony és rendkívül jól kivehető égési sérülések lettek volna. A bőre, igaz, nem sokkal, de vörösebb és melegebb is volt, mint az arcának érintetlen részei. Óvatosan, tartva attól, hogy mi minden váratlan és hátborzongató dolog történhet még csupán amiatt, hogyha megérinti az új sebeit, mégis, puhán végig húzta az ujjbegyeit az egyik mintán.

Égési sérülés, összegezte magában, ahogyan szinte azonnal elkapta az ujjait az arcától, amint megérezte a nyitott seb keltette perzselő fájdalmat.

Másodszor, kénytelen volt rádöbbennie arra, hogy a rejtélyes motívumok nem szakadnak meg az álla vonalánál. A nyakán megszakítás nélkül futottak tovább, hogy aztán eltűnjenek a detektív maga köré tekert lepedő rétegei alatt. Charles amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, le sem véve szemét a tükörképéről, leküzdötte magáról a takarót, hogy megbizonyosodhasson róla, mégis hol vannak még a testén ehhez hasonló nyomok. Megütközve tapasztalta, ahogyan immár ott állt a tükör előtt teljesen csupaszon, hogy a minták, mint akárcsak valami növény indái, a nyakáról rábuknak a teljes mellkasára, sőt, még az összefércelt vállait is beszövik a misztikus jelek rendezetlensége. A mellkasáról a minták a bordái ívét követve a hasára bucskáztak majd a csípőjére kúszva még lejjebb férkőztek. A detektívnek megbotránkozva kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy a mintákat formáló égési sérülései egészen a belső combjai bőréig elérnek és ott teljesednek ki. Jobban szemügyre véve a minták elhelyezkedését a férfiban egyre jobban kezdett megalapozottá válni a gyanú, hogy ha csak halvány emlékei is, de van valamiféle fogalma arról, hogy hogyan kerültek ezek a veszélyes motívumok a testére. Az egész természetellenes volt. Soha sehol sem látott még ennyire szabályos sérüléseket. A tény, miszerint a jelek kizárólag a már régóta meglévő hegei és sebhelyei mentén futottak, sőt, mintha egyes helyeken a mintába lett volna szőve és annak szerves részét képezték volna, csak tetézte a sebek irtózatos voltát.

A látottaktól egyébként is megdöbbent detektív, már ha ezek után még hivatkozhatott magára ezen a tituluson, csak még jobban elbizonytalanította a sebei eredetét illetően, hogy miért csak most, a tükörbe nézve vette észre a sérüléseit? Hogy nem figyelt fel rájuk korábban?

Utolsó sorban, pedig, ahogyan egyre hosszabb és hosszabb ideje állt tétlenül a tükör előtt, tehetetlenül bámulva a testén szétszórt mintákat, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy már nem először látja ezeket a jeleket. Igaz, addig kellett a motívumokra koncentrálnia, ehhez a végzetes felfedezéshez, hogy az égési sérülések pontos vonalai szétestek a szeme előtt, értelmetlenné váltak, hogy aztán újra összeállva felfedhessék előtte az igazságot. A mintákkal először kőbe vésve találkozott, de még így is képes volt az egymáshoz tartozó jelek között megteremteni a kapcsolatot. Ugyanis pontosan ezek, illetve ezen motívumokhoz tartozó más jelek ritmikus sora köszöntötte abban a barlangban is, ahol a pecsétet és a professzornőt találta.

Ezek a jelek Cthylla-hoz tartoznak. Mind az ő nevét jelentik, az ő esszenciáját hordozzák. Ő tette rá ezeket, ő égette bele egyenesen a bőrébe. A pecsétért cserébe kapta ezeket. Így kötettett meg a paktum... Nem.

Nem, nem, nem, nem...

Ezt az egy szót mantrázta magában a férfi, miközben megpróbálta legyűrni a rajta egyre jobban elhatalmasodó pánikot. Szinte erőszakkal, de végre el tudta szakítani a tekintetét a tükörképétől. Pillantását egyenesen le, a fehér padlócsempékre szegezte, és nagyon igyekezett közben figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy remegnek a kezei.

A nevem, Charles William Reed. 35 éves vagyok. Jobb kezes. Húsz éves korom után tanultam meg úszni. Négy testvérem van. Egy nővérem, egy bátyám és két öcsém. A nővérem neve...

Charles még odahaza, Boston-ban, az orvosoktól tanult technikával próbálta meg lecsendesíteni háborgó elméjét, és elkerülni, hogy belesüppedjen a pánik fojtogató ölelésébe. Miközben monoton hangon, folyamatosan sorolta az egyértelmű és vitathatatlan tényeket saját magáról, illetve azokról a dolgokról, amikről biztosan tudta, hogy valódik, gépiesen a fürdő sarkában álló komódhoz lépett és a fiókokban túrt. Kis keresgélés után talált egy nagy darab fehér szappant. A törülközőről időközben megfeledkezett. A nagy, ódivatú, kimunkált lábakon álló fém kádhoz lépett és valami csoda folytán sikerült a csapot működésre bírnia. A forró víz szintje egyenletesen emelkedett, a detektív pedig megbabonázva bámulta. Mire eljutott a tudatáig, hogy már nincs mit levennie, nem tud hova tovább vetkőzni, a kádban összegyűlt finoman gőzölgő víz szintje kezdett azzal fenyegetni, hogyha a férfi beleül, túl fog csordulni a kád peremén.

Beleereszkedve a kádba, nem jutott el egészen a férfi tudatáig az a fájdalom, amit a friss égési sérülései és a forró víz találkozása váltott ki. Még mindig tényeket mantrázva lassú, előre kiszámított mozdulatokkal megnedvesítette a fehér szappant és módszeresen elkezdett mosakodni. Lemosni a verejték és könnyek nyomait az arcáról, eltüntetni a kezeire, a körme alá és a karjaira száradt sár és iszap finom rétegét, letisztítani az alhasáról azt a ragacsos maradékot, amiről pontosan tudta, hogy micsoda, még ha nem is igazán akarta beismerni magának és lesikálni a bal válláról, a mellkasáról és a hátáról a saját alvadt vérét.

Ez a szappan nem a sajátom. Levendula és só illata van...

Mire Charles kifogyott a felsorolható egyszerű, de igaz állításokból, a fürdővize már halvány rózsaszínű és habos volt. Még éppen annyi ereje maradt, hogy kihúzza a dugót a lefolyóból, így eltüntetve a koszos vizet, de a csapot már nem tudta újra megnyitni.

Egész testében reszketett. A tanult módszer ebben az esetben nem segített rajta, túl nagy súllyal nehezedett a tettének terhe a vállára, hogy arról, vagy annak következményeiről el tudja terelni a gondolatait. Most nem egy képzelt, a pszichéje által kreált víziót kellett száműznie a gondolataiból, hanem egy nagyon is valós döntését és a döntés folyamán következő tetteket. Charles teljesen összegörnyedt. A lábait a mellkasához húzta, a remegő kezeit, pedig nehézségek árán, de maga köré fonta, olyan szorosan, ahogyan csak az állapota engedte. a fejét a térdeire hajtotta és így dőlt neki a kád falának.

Lehunyta a szemeit, így csak a pulzáló sötétséget látta a saját szemhéjai mögött. Ziháló lélegzete, ahogyan visszaverődött a bőréről, szinte fülsértően süketítő zajnak hatott a fürdőszoba és a pánikroham csendjében.

Mit tettem?! Eladtam a lelkem, alkut kötöttem, ha nem is az ördöggel, akkor valamivel, ami sokkal rosszabb annál. Még meg is pecsételte az alkunkat. A paktum... Én pedig hagytam neki..., azt tehetett velem, amit csak akart.

A detektív körmei fájdalmasan a saját bőrébe vájtak. A zihálása egyre hangosabb és gyorsabb lett. Félő volt, hogyha így folytatja elájul.

Nem ölhet meg. A paktum miatt nem... De mégis milyen élet az olyan, miben örökre meg vagy bélyegezve, hozzáláncolva egy szörnyeteghez, és kitéve annak mindenféle szeszélyének. Bárcsak megölt volna inkább...

Mit tettem?! Mit tettem?! Mit tettem?!

Istenem, Istenem, Istenem... A számra vehetem még egyáltalán a nevét...?

Gyáva voltam. Már megint. Nem voltam eléggé férfi ahhoz, hogy tiszta lelkiismerettel, de a halált válasszam. Szégyent hoztam megint mindenkire... Ahelyett, hogy tisztességesen meghaltam volna, belekapaszkodtam ebbe a mocskos rituáléba, hogy megmeneküljek. Még a lelkemet is képes voltam eladni azért a néhány röpke évért, amit még talán élhetek ezen a földön.

Gyáva! Utolsó féreg! Senkiházi alak!

Bárcsak meghaltam volna.

Még véget vethetek ennek. A szörnyeteg sehol. Ez az egy esélyem van. A fegyvereimet nem találom. Késsel vagy ollóval nem találkoztam a házban. A tükör... Ha összetörőm, valamelyik éles szilánkkal...

Azt, hogy a helyiségben változást állt be, csupán a detektív meztelen bőrén végig futó borzongás jelezte előre.

\- Fel nem foghatom, hogy miért kísérletezik ismételten a vízbefulladással, tekintetbe véve, hogy az ezt megelőző próbálkozásai is mind meghiúsultak, ráadásul az én kádamban - hangzott fel dr. Eric Morgenstern hangja tisztán és közelről, az unottságáról és bosszúságáról árulkodó felhanggal egyetemben. Egy pillanat csend, majd folytatta: - víz nélkül...

Charlest, hogy ha csak egy kicsit is, de összeszedettebb állapotban éri Cthylla váratlan megjelenése biztosan felkiáltva ugrott volna fel még a kádból is, annyira megrémült. Természetfeletti vendéglátója jöttét semmi sem jelezte előre, se hang, se látvány. Egyszer csak ott állt mellette, ami felettébb hátborzongató volt. Jelenleg, azonban a pánikroham sűrűjében ragadt tudattal a detektív még egy kiáltást sem tudott összehozni. Annak ellenére, hogy letaglózta Eric hirtelen megjelenése, és máris rettegéssel töltötte el a gondolat, vajon, most mi következik, csupán annyira volt képes, hogy nagy nehezen a tekintetét a doktor felé fordítsa.

\- Igazán kiverhette volna már az öngyilkosság ötletét, bármilyen formáján is gondolkodott, - ezen a ponton dr. Morgenstern jelentőségteljesen a tükörre nézett, sőt meg is győződött róla, hogy Charles is elkapta sokat sejtető pillantását a visszatükröződésen keresztül - abból a végtelenül egyszerű emberi fejéből. Azt hittem, érthető voltam, amikor a legutoljára beszéltünk, abban a tekintetben, hogy semmiképpen sem fogom hagyni, hogy a kiválasztottam, aki, igaz már nem teljes mértékben a kiválasztottam, ismételten eltűnjön abban az emberi süllyesztőben és kicsússzon a kezeim közül. - Dr. Morgenstern a monológját egy olyan csupafog mosollyal zárta, amitől a detektívet kiverte a víz és érezte, hogy minden izma megfeszül a testében, mintha csak menekülni készülne. A lábai reszkettek, de már nem volt képes eldönteni, hogy azért, mert fázik, vagy a tehetetlenségében felgyülemlett ideges energiák miatt.

Ha csupán az a félelem, amit jelenleg a detektív érzett és ami jeges vízcseppként vándorolt végig a gerince mentén, alulról felfelé, meghazudtolva még a fizika törvényeit is, egy dologra is jó, akkor az az volt, hogy kissé kizökkentette Charlest abból a sokkból, amibe belelovalta magát.

\- Remélem, másodjára már igazán sikerült megértenie a szándékomat, ugye, Charles? - tette fel a kérdést a doktor, miközben a fejét érdeklődve oldalra billentette és tekintetét szuggesztíven, szinte választ követelve a detektív arcára függesztette.

Hát nem visszatért a magázása-tegezés furcsa, kifacsart keveréke?

Charles elértette a neki célzott kérdést, Cthylla választ követelt, akár megértette, akár nem a szörnyeteg parancsát. Annyit még ő is meg tudott fejteni, hogy jelenleg a paktum miatt, annak életben tartása érdekében, neki is folytatnia kell karrierjét élő és lélegző lényként ezen a földön. A szörnyeteg érdeke is így kívánja, hiszen, ha nincs a paktum és a kiválasztott halott, akkor a helyzet új szerencsétlen emberi lény után kiállt, akit a véletlen csúf fintora majd kijelöl, mint új kiválasztott. Persze, a férfi annak is tudatában volt, hogy az életben maradáshoz nincs szüksége minden egyes végtagjára vagy éppen az ép elméjére, így jobbnak látta, ha erőnek erejével is, de hátra hagyja a pánik nem éppen békés transz állapotát, hogy a való világban egy mélytengeri istenség kérdéseire válaszolgasson.

\- Igen, értettem... - akarta válaszolni Reed, de a szavak megformálásában jelentősen akadályozta a tény, hogy a pániknak köszönhetően az állkapocsizmai olyan mértékben megfeszültek, hogy alig tudta kinyitni vagy mozgásra bírni a száját. A nyelve, annak ellenére, hogy szinte ólomsúlyúnak érződött a szájában, mégis mindenáron a szájpadlására akart tapadni.

\- Nem hallottam tisztán...? - jelentette ki Eric egyik kezét a füléhez helyezve, jelezve, hogy az ismétlést kicsit hangosabban kéri. A doktor arcán rosszul leplezett szadista félmosoly jelent meg.

\- Megértettem, hogy mit szeretne - válaszolta ismételten a férfi, ezúttal kicsit tisztábban és hangosabban. Hangja rekedten verődött vissza a fürdő fehér csempéiről.

A doktor egy bólintásával jelezte, hogy meg van elégedve a férfi válaszával, majd elkezdte módszeresen feltűrni mindkét ruhájának ujját egészen a könyökéig, aminek láttán Charles ereiben meghűlt a vér. Túlságosan élénken éltek még benne azon rémképek lenyomatai, amik akkor terítették le a pszichéjét, amikor legutoljára azokon a csuklókon láthatóvá vált a halvány bőr és a tetoválások.

A félelem, ami az újabb víziók ígérete végett eltöltötte a detektívet, minden bizonnyal kiülhetett az arcára is, mert a Charlest figyelő dr. Morgenstern győzedelmes arckifejezéssel lépett közelebb a kádhoz.

A detektív a félelmétől vezérelve megpróbálta fenntartani a szörnyeteg és közte a távolságot, de a kád hátsó fala megakadályozta abban, hogy elmeneküljön, így csupán egy kétségbeesett fészkelődésre futotta.

\- Nyugalom, Charles, nem terveztem mára is egy újabb pecsét törést - magyarázta a doktor, végig simítva a csillag alakú tetoválásain, miközben elegánsan lehúzta a kezeiről a fekete kesztyűit. - Persze, még bármikor meggondolhatom magam... - tette még hozzá vészjóslóan, amivel elérte, hogy a detektív egyetlen egy porcikáját sem merte megmozdítani, sem menekülés, sem tiltakozás végett, amikor is a doktor a kádba nyúlva újra visszahelyezte a dugót a lefolyóba és megnyitotta a vízcsapot.

Charlesban csupán akkor tudatosult, amikor a meleg víz immár ismételten a bőrét áztatta és égette a rajta ejtett égési sérüléseket, hogy tulajdonképpen teljesen meztelen. Méghozzá dr. Morgenstern társaságában. Majd emlékeztette magát, hogy a jó doktor nem ember és hogy akármennyire is zavarba hozza a tény, de a szörnyetegnek már volt alkalma fedetlenül látni minden egyes porcikáját, ezen alkalom előtt is.

A detektív a szemével követte, ahogyan Cthylla egy szó nélkül a komódhoz lép és elővesz belőle egy átlátszó folyadékot tartalmazó üvegcsét és egy zománcozott edényt. Időzőben a fiola a doktor kabátjának valamelyik zsebébe került. Csupán ezt a mozdulatsort figyelve tűnt fel Reednek, hogy dr. Eric Morgenstern megjelenése drasztikusan megváltozott, mióta legutoljára látta.

Oakmont város tartózkodó, de jó szándékú doktorára leginkább az egyszerűség, a letisztultság és a praktikus megoldások voltak jellemzőek. A doktor jelleme és megjelenése egyaránt távol állt mindenféle hivalkodástól vagy felesleges túlgondolástól. Cthylla azonban merőben más volt. A mélység szörnyetege emberi alakjának felöltöztetésére meglehetősen előkelő darabokat választott. A magas alakot ismételten egy fekete, de annál díszesebb fekete kabát borította. A kabát bársony szövete fém és szövet gomboktól, pókháló finomságú csipkétől, csatoktól és zsinóroktól volt nehéz. A kabát az orvos mellkasánál divatosan szétnyílt, hogy bepillantást engedjen az alsóbb fehér selyemingre, a szintén fekete mellény egy kis részére, valamint a fodrok (amik kecsesen keretezték a férfi arcát) által körülfont mélyzöld brossra is. Az öltözék ezen kívül egy pár bőr lovagló csizmával, hozzáillő fekete nadrággal, sállal és vékony, de finom anyagú kesztyűkkel egészült ki. És ekkor Charles még sem a sétabotról, sem a kalapról, de még a színezett lencséjű okuláréról sem tudott.

A detektív korábban is az ezüsthöz tudta volna legjobban hasonlítani Eric hajszínét. A doktor hosszú, középen egy vastag fonatba fogott haja, ha lehet, még a korábbiaknál is ezüstösebben csillogott. Ahogyan az Oakmont-hoz szokatlan időjáráshoz hozzátartozó napfény a hajára esett, a tincsek úgy szikráztak, akárcsak a tenger hullámainak és fodrainak csillámai.

\- Megtöltené ezt vízzel, ha megkérem? - érkezett a váratlan kérdés. Charlest annyira elbűvölte az ezüstösen sziporkázó hajköteg, meg persze a kérdés, hogy ez hogyan lehetséges, hogy csupán az utolsó pillanatban, miután már az orvos megszólította, vette észre, hogy Cthylla egy széken a kád mellett ül, és felé nyújtja a zománcozott edényt.

A férfi egy szó nélkül teljesítette a kérést, majd a teli edényt visszaadta a doktornak, aki egy egyszerű és gyors mozdulattal annak egész tartalmát a detektív fejére zúdította. Reed megütközve és vizet prüszkölve húzódott azonnal a kád Cthylla-val ellentétes végébe.

\- Ezt miért csinálta? - szaladt ki a száján miközben még mindig azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy kitörölje a szeméből a vizet. Ugyan emlékezett arra, hogy a szörnyeteg egyelőre még nem ölheti meg, illetve, hogy Cthylla maga mondta, hogy ma nem készült pecsét-törésre, jelentsen bármit is ez a kijelentése. Azonban a csuklója csontjainak fájdalmas ropogása is élénken élt még az emlékezetében.

\- Már mondtam, nem szándékozom ma bántani magát, Charles - válaszolta a doktor majd előre dőlt és a folyó víz alá tartotta a kezeit, hogy megnedvesítse őket. Időközben a kis fiola előkerült a kabátja valamelyik zsebéből és a kád peremén egyensúlyozott.

\- Ma?! - visszhangozta a férfi megütközve.

\- Ennél egy kissé több tiszteletet várok el magától, barátom - figyelmeztette dr. Morgenstern. Charles szerint csak még fenyegetőbb lett attól a doktor, hogy mondandója közben sem olvadt le az arcáról a kellemes mosoly. - És az sem ártana, ha ennél egy hangyányival jobban bízna a szavamban. Feltehetően még sok időt fogunk egymás társaságában tölteni és higgye el, magának is sokkal kellemesebb lesz az együtt töltött idő, ha megfogadja a tanácsaimat.

Mivel a detektív erre sem felelt, csupán továbbra is rémült tekintettel vizslatta az előtte ülő szörnyeteget, kénytelen volt Cthylla ismételten megtörni a fürdőszoba csendjét.

\- Több mint valószínű, hogy rengeteg kérdés van. Ha közelebb jön és a továbbiakban is jól viseli magát, előfordulhat, hogy meg is válaszolom őket - szólt csábítóan a szörnyeteg és megint felöltötte csupafog vigyorát, ami nem éppen biztosította Charlest a doktor jó szándékában. Azonban a figyelmeztető jelek és a józan esze ellenére, a detektív mégis közelebb araszolt Cthylla-hoz és ugyan vonakodva, de amikor a nem emberi vendéglátója a kezével jelezte, hogy forduljon meg, mégis megtette. Félelmetes és szinte mindennél kiszolgáltatottabb érzés volt védetlenül a hátát mutatnia a doktornak, de ha Charles igazán őszinte akart lenni magával, akkor ő maga sem arról volt igazán ismeretes, hogy kerülte a bajt, illetve a hátborzongató és potenciálisan veszélyes helyeket.

Ami azután következett, hogy leült a szörnyeteg elé, a detektív jó pár éves tapasztalatával sem tudta volna előre megjósolni. Cthylla a fiolát kinyitva, annak tartalmából nem is keveset a férfi vizes tincseire öntött, majd immár kesztyűtlen kezeivel elkezdte mosni Charles haját. Reed, mivel nem mert hátranézni, félelmében attól, hogy mit fog látni, illetve, hogy milyen következményei lehetnek annak, ha ő most megmozdul, ehelyett előrefelé meredt, a saját lábaira és a kádnyi meleg vízre, ami a hátán lecsurgó szappan miatt egyre habosabb és habosabb lett. Hitetlenkedve kellett tudomásul vennie, abból, ahogyan dr. Morgenstern ujjai a szappant dörzsölték bele a hajába, és olykor megkísérelték egy-egy gubacs kifésülését is, hogy a szörnyeteg, aki nemrég még azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy rémséges hallucinációk újabb hullámát zúdítja rá, tényleg a haját mossa. Ráadásul, még csak nem is durván. Nem sietve, mint aki csak túl akar lenni a saját paktum hordozójának megtisztogatásában, hanem és Charles ezt szinte alig akarta még magának sem beismerni, de majdhogynem törődéssel bánt vele. Úgy, mintha ő maga is élvezné az egész műveletet.

A detektívet zavara és hitetlenkedése furcsa egyvelegéből ismételten csak a doktor hangja rántotta vissza a valóságba.

\- Ha ez előbb nem lettem volna világos, most kérdezhet... - dorombolta, ahogyan a kezei lejjebb csúsztak egészen a férfi tarkójáig, majd ott megpihenve elkezdtek köröket masszírozni a bőrébe.

Reed csak nagy nehezen talált ismét a hangjára, sőt, talán még nagyobb gondot jelentett neki keresnie hirtelen valami értelmes kérdést, amit feltehet a szörnyetegnek.

\- Meddig voltam eszméletlen?

\- Maga előtt, pardon, jelen esetben maga mögött, ül egy omnipotens lény, aki hajlandó válaszolni bármilyen kérdésére, és maga, Charles William Reed képes egy olyan kérdést feltenni, amire akár a mai újság címlapja is képes lenne választ adni - Cthylla itt jelentőségteljes és hosszú szünetet tartott, bár a detektív hajtincseinek cirógatását ekkor sem hagyta abba. - Hosszú éonjaim alatt sokat kellett már csalódnom az emberiségben, de az előbb kivételesen megingott a kreativitásába vetett hitem, barátom... - hallgatott el a doktor miközben az ujjai rátaláltak a Charles füle mögött található apró fürtökre.

\- Bocsánat...? - visszakozott a detektív, bár kijelentése sokkal jobban hatott kérdésnek, mint kijelentésnek.

\- Válaszolva barbár kérdésére: több mint két napja már, hogy megköttetett a paktum. Ha ma lemegy a nap, már három lesz. Azóta nem volt eszméleténél - tagolta a választ érthetően a szörnyeteg, majd, hogy nyomatékot adjon következő szavainak, az egyik kezével belemarkolt a detektív vizes hajába, és egy kissé meghúzta azt, maga felé rántva ezzel a férfi fejét. - Szeretném, ha megérten, hogy most utoljára alacsonyodtam le a maga kedvéért egy olcsó papírra nyomott, badarságokat hirdető nyomdatermék információs szintjére - mondta, majd elengedte a maroknyi hajat, amit a kezében fogott és visszatért a hajmosáshoz.

Charles alig akart hinni a fülének, hiszen csak feltett egy kérdést... Ezután kétszer is meggondolta és átfogalmazta fejben a következő kérdését, mielőtt artikulálta volna azt Cthylla felé.

\- Mik azok a csillag alakú jelek a csuklóján? Pontosabban, milyen célt szolgálnak?

\- Látja, ez már egy kissé kreatívabb, de még mindig nem az igazi. - Charles kezdte azt érezni, hogy a saját kérdésein keresztül vezetni akarja őt a szörnyeteg valahova. - Röviden az a feladatuk, hogy képessé tegyék ezt az alakomat, ezt az emberi formát arra, hogy a felszínen járjon és elviselhetővé tegye a közelségemet az emberek számára. Más szóval úgy működnek, mint egy gát. Visszafogják azokat az energiákat, ami az emberek primitívebb agyában egy körkörös, önmagát gerjesztő agyi tevékenységet hozna létre, ami pedig rohamokhoz és hallucinációkhoz vezetne. - A detektív számára immár világos volt, hogy amint, a jelekben a legkisebb kár esett, a pecsétek megtörtek és ezért rohanták le a víziói. - Természetesen, mivel a valódi alakom már jóval a város épülése előtt a tengerben raboskodott, és az emberek a börtönöm fölé építették az otthonaikat, hiába a pecsét. Az igazi alakom túl közel van, azt az energia mennyiséget semmi nem képes annak teljességében semlegesíteni, de még csak igazán tompítani sem - a doktor egy pillanat erejéig szünetet tartott, a detektív pedig csak igazán most kezdte el felfogni, hogy hová is akar Cthylla kilyukadni. - Ez az alapja az Oakmont-ot sújtó átoknak. Az a föld, amit eltulajdonítottak annak jogos birtokosától, semmi jóval nem szolgát nekik. A közelségem miatt öntött ki a folyamatosan terjeszkedő és egyre több életet követelő árvíz. A tengerrel együtt pedig jöttek annak különös és nem éppen békés teremtményei is. Miattam nincs már más az itt élőkben csupán keserűség, gyűlölet és őrület.

A detektív fele annyira sem ütközött meg azon, amit a doktor árult el neki, mint képzelte, hogy meg fog, amikor végre meg tudja az igazságot a várost körülölelő rejtélyről. Mióta csak megérkezett Oakmont-ba, szinte érezte a csontjaiban, hogy minden egyes sorscsapás és átok, ami a várost és annak lakóit sújtja egy közös pontba vezethető vissza. És Charles, ígéretéhez híven, meg is találta ezt a pontot, az origót, ahonnan minden baj eredeztethető. Megtalálta Cthylla-t, de ugyan mire ment vele? Ugyanúgy képtelen megszabadítani a várost, annak saját gonoszától, mint megszabadítania saját magát a vízióitól és a rémálmaitól.

\- A paktum, amit kötöttünk... - nyelt nagyot a detektív, ahogyan felrémlettek előtte a különös egyezség megfoganásának pillanatai. - Milyen feltételekbe egyeztem bele pontosan?

\- Talán jobban kellene figyelnie, hogy mire mond igent a jövőben, nem, Mr. Reed? - tette fel a kérdést a doktor, incselkedőnek szánt hangon, majd rekedten felnevetett. Charlesnak feltűnt, hogy mióta ismeri a doktort, vagy éppen Cthylla-t még sohasem hallotta nevetni egyiküket sem. Így ízelítőt kapva a szörnyeteg vészjósló nevetéséből, nem igazán szerette volna a közeli jövőben még egyszer hallani. Sem megtapasztalni azt, amitől idegen vendéglátója ennyire boldog lehet. - Tekintve, hogy nemrég átnyújtotta nekem a börtönöm kulcsát, a paktum magára eső részének maradékát csupán azzal is képes teljesíteni, ha életben marad. És természetesen azzal, ha szót fogad nekem - duruzsolta a doktor ahogyan mind a tíz ujjával nagy köröket masszírozott a detektív tincsei közé.

Tehát az életemért cserébe Cthylla evilági bábja lettem... Foglalta össze magában a hallottakat keserűen Reed. Ennél még nem igazán érezte kiszolgáltatottabbnak magát, sohasem az élete során. Még akkor sem, amikor a lakatlan szigeten, új parancsolójának elhagyatott szigetén, étlen és szomjan a halált várta. Vajon képes lennék még ennél is jobban kétségbe esni?

\- Mi történt azzal, a.... ühm, részével, ami már egy ideje bennem volt, vagy nem is tudom... lakozott? - tette fel a bizarr kérdést Charles, nem is igazán tudva, hogy milyen szavakat használjon, ha választ is szeretne kapni Cthylla-tól. Bár, igazán abban sem volt biztos, hogy hallani akarja a választ. Mióta megtudta, hogy több mint egy éve nem kizárólagosan ő a birtokosa a saját testének, nem igen volt ideje és alkalma elgondolkodni azon, hogy hogyan is érez ezzel kapcsoltban. Egy dolgot tudott, és ismert be magának is, hogy össze van zavarodva.

\- Ott van, ahol eddig is volt. Még a maga részét képezi - felelte a szörnyeteg és a detektív már a hanghordozásából is lemerte volna fogadni, hogy miközben ezeket mondja mosolyog. - Ha visszavettem volna, akkor már nem élne. - A férfit enyhe émelygés fogta el a válasz hallatán. - Higgye el, nekem sem a legjobb vagy éppen a legkényelmesebb, hogy az esszenciám egy része még mindig nem térhetett vissza hozzám. Lehet, hogy magának még csak a puszta gondolattól is felfordul a gyomra, ellenben számomra az utolsó pár ezer év úgy telt el, hogy közben végig hiányosnak éreztem magam. Nem egésznek... - Hiába gondolkodott el a hallottakon a detektív, jelenleg nem találta meg magában az erőt ahhoz, hogy szimpátiát érezzen Cthylla-val szemben.

\- Bár, az igaz, hogy a paktum kötése során kénytelen voltam egy kis ideig igénybe venni a képességeim teljes repertoárját. A rituálé során az én, ismételt, még ha csupán röpke teljességem felett érzett, talán az örömhöz tudnám legjobban hasonlítani az érzést, vagy talán az elégedettséghez, de összességében, mindegy, hogy mi volt ez az érzés, de a kapcsolatunk miatt valamennyi, töredék része átszivárgott magába is. Ne aggódjon sokat ezen, a maga teste és primitívebb emberi agya, Charles, ezt az érzést úgy fogta fel, ahogyan képes volt rá, ez magyarázza tehát az orgazmusát - Reed hallgatva a magyarázatot majdnem elsüllyedt szégyenében és talán még egy kissé még jobban felfordult a gyomra. Azon a napon nem először jutott már eszébe a kínosabbnál is kínosabb emlék, miszerint a rituálé végén elélvezett, bár eddig szerencsésen tartotta távol magától a gondolatot, illetve az azt követő pánikot. Eddig sem volt igazán rendben a pszichéje, de ezután biztosan nem lesz már sohasem. Emellett volt egy olyan gondolata, ami felettébb zavarta, hogy a doktor kifejezetten élvezi, hogy ezzel kínozhatja őt.

\- És a jelek a testemen? - kérdezte a férfi, megpróbálva elterelni a figyelmét a saját zavaráról.

\- A paktum megköttetéséhez volt szükség rájuk - magyarázta a doktor. - Jelzik, hogy most már csakis hozzám tartozik. Amíg él, és él a paktum is, nem fognak eltűnni. De ne féljen, idővel majd elhalványulnak.

Charles bizonytalanul nézett le a hasára, amit a még most is égő vörös jelek díszítettek. Megtippelni sem tudta volna, hogy mikor kezdenek majd el begyógyulni a hegei.

\- Mi az Ön része a paktumban? - tudakolta óvatosan a detektív. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ezzel a kérdésével nem tévedt túlságosan személyes területre. Végül is Cthylla mondta, hogy kérdezzen, amit akar...

\- A megegyezésünk szerint rám egyetlen feladat hárul: hogy életben tartsam magát. - A kijelentés hallatán Reed hátán végigfutott a hideg. Egyáltalán nem vágyott a doktor által kilátásba helyezett megtorlásokra sem, de valamiért a szörnyeteg gondoskodását még kevésbe akarta megtapasztalni. - A paktum maradék része inkább lehetőséget kínál a számomra. Elhagyhatom Oakmont városát, oda mehetek ezen a világon belül, ahová csak akarok. Lehet, hogy a maga számára barátom, ez nem jelenthet sokat, de olyasvalaki számára, aki már évezredek óta egy állandó, nem változó helyen raboskodik, igen is kiváltságot jelent.

Cthylla-nak ebben az estben nem volt igaza. Charles saját maga már egy jó ideje másra sem vágyott, hogy végre megszabadulhasson ettől a félig elsüllyedt várostól. Pedig a detektív még két hónapot sem töltött a szigeten, de már az érkezésé óta elvágyódott innen. Nagyon is el tudta képzelni, hogy valami, ami már régebb óta itt van, mint az emberemlékezet, szintén ki nem állhatja már a várost, ráadásul, ha az még a börtöneként is szolgál.

\- Éppen ezért fogjuk még a mai nap elhagyni a várost - jelentette ki a doktor, mire a detektív felkapta volna a fejét meglepetésében, de Cthylla kezei, amik még mindig a hajával foglalatoskodtak, ebben megakadályozták.

\- Még ma? - visszhangozta a detektív.

\- Igen - helyeselt a doktor. - Hogy pontos legyek, azonnal elindulunk a komppal, amint külsőleg elfogadható állapotba hozta magát Charles.

\- De ha elmegyünk... ha maga elmegy, mi fog történni a várossal? - kérdezte a detektív kapva az alkalmon. Jelenleg nagyon is érdekelte Reed-et a város sorsa, annak ellenére is, hogy minél hamarabb szeretett volna eltűnni innen és lehetőleg vissza se nézni. Az igaz, hogy ő maga még életben volt, de ezért cserébe hozzáláncolta magát ahhoz a lényhez, akitől már az egész hosszú história elején menekült volna. De jelen pillanatban nem csak ő számított. Két okból jött a szigetre, az egyik személyes volt, de a másik a süllyedő város, ha nem is megmenekítése volt, de legalább is valami hasonló. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy ha már magát nem sikerült kimentenie ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből, sőt, még nagyobb bajba keveredett, akkor legalább a város profitálhat az ő szerencsétlenségéből.

\- Már nem fűzi hozzájuk semmi, se ígéret, se eskü, és mégis az ő sorsuk miatt aggódik... - mormolta a doktor szinte alig hallhatóan. A megjegyzés felébresztett a detektívben egy halovány, rendkívül zavaros emléket. Egy emlékfoszlányt arról, miszerint a mögötte helyet foglaló nem evilági lény sem érti teljes egészében az embereket. - A jelenlétem megszűnésével együtt az őrületnek is vége lesz. A tenger vize visszahúzódik a medrébe, az eláztatott utcák felszáradnak. A látomások és víziók megszűnnek és a város megmaradt lakói fellélegezhetnek - sorolta a lehető legérzelemmentesebb hangján a szörnyeteg majd elhallgatott, kezébe vette a zománcozott tálat és ismét a detektív felé nyújtotta. - Megtöltené megint?

Charles olyannyira elmerült a megkönnyebbülés érzésében, amit a város megmenekülése felett érzett, hogy szinte alig hallotta meg Cthylla kérését. Szinte örömmámorban úszva töltötte tele a tálat meleg vízzel és nyújtotta vissza azt a doktornak az izgatottság miatt enyhén remegő kezekkel. Ebben a pillanatban még az sem érdekelte, hogy valószínűleg megint le fogják locsolni a fejét.

Sikerült... Pedig minden, a létező összes körülmény ellene szólt, mégis sikerült megmentenie a várost. Olyan sok mindenki halt már meg körülötte azért meg gyáva volt, vagy mert nem ért oda időben. Olyan sok esélyt szalasztott már el. Olyan sokszor hagyta cserben azokat, akiknek szüksége volt rá, beleértve saját magát is.

De nem most. Most először az életében sikerült megtennie a lehetetlent még akkor is, amikor minden jel arra mutatott, hogy ismételten el fog bukni. Ebben a pár diadalittas pillanatban még az sem volt képes beárnyékolni az elégedettségét, hogy megmaradt éveit, rövid életét kénytelen Cthylla mellett, az ő bábjaként eltölteni, sem az, hogy az oakmontiak sohasem fogják megtudni, hogy éppen ő, egy idegen lett a megmentőjük.

\- Egy kérdés még várat magára... - jegyezte meg a doktor, ahogyan ez alkalommal óvatosan és lassan elkezdte az edényben lévő vízzel kimosni a detektív hajából a szappant. - Maga is tudja, hogy melyik.

A hátáról és a fejéről lecsorgó habos víz a helyzethez képest egészen kellemes aláfestő zenét kreált miközben Charles az utolsó, legfontosabb kérdésen gondolkodott. Cthylla ujjai finom mozdulatokkal rendezgették és mosták a tincseit, hogy sehol se maradjon szappanhab. A detektívnek nem kellett sokat töprengenie a kérdésen. Kénytelen volt ráébredni, hogy már legutóbb, még a rituálé előtt megfogalmazódott benne ez az egy kérdés, de akkor nem volt esélye rá, hogy fel is tehesse. Azóta pedig a talány, ha csak az elméje egyik legeldugottabb zugában is, de folyamatosan jelen volt és foglalkoztatta a férfit. Hiába tartott a választól, a tudni akarása győzedelmeskedett a félelme felett.

\- Miért? - tette fel az egyszerű kérdést. Hiába tudta az elméjének logikusabb része, hogy csupán egyetlen kérdőszót ejtett ki a száján, és ez, ha másvalakiről lenne szó édes kevés lenne, ha választ is szeretne kapni. De jelen esetben nem egy egyszerű emberről volt szó. Érezte, hogy Cthylla csupán ennyiből is érteni fogja a kérdést.

\- Rengeteg kiválasztott járt már Oakmont szigetén, akik mind ugyanazon a végzeten osztoztak: ki kellett volna, hogy szabadítsanak ősi börtönömből. Az évezredek alatt egyikük sem teljesítette be a sorsát. A ciklus fennmaradt, a véletlen pedig újabb és újabb nőket és férfiakat jelölt meg a kiválasztottak jelével. - Charles emlékezett még arra a földöntúli hangra, amivel a szörnyeteg legutóbb hozzá szólt. Ez nem az a hang volt, de közelített hozzá. - A kiválasztottak csupán töredék része fejtette meg a dr. Morgenstern-t övező titkot. Sokan már ezen a ponton inkább az öngyilkosság mellett döntöttek. Még kevesebben voltak azok, akik felkeresték a doktort, hogy kérdőre vonják, vagy megöljék. Ők általában már a küszöb átlépése után nem sokkal meghaltak. Különböztek magától, Charles. Maga valahogy kilóg a kiválasztottak sorából is... Terv és különösebb szándék nélkül érkezett a doktorhoz. Éjjel, viharban, sebesülten, összezavarodva... Csupán abban volt biztos, hogy beszélni akar dr. Morgenstern-nel. De nem akarta sem megölni, sem felszabadítani. Maga volt a kiválasztottak közül az egyetlen, aki kedvelte Ericet. Egyáltalán nem részesült másféle bánásmódban, de maga mégis, igazán megkedvelte őt. - Ahogyan a detektív hallgatta a szörny monológját, eszébe jutott, hogy azzal párhuzamosan, ahogyan egyre közelebb és közelebb került az igazsághoz, úgy erősödött benne a titkos vágy, hogy kiderüljön, az egész csak egy félreértés, és tisztázhassa magában a doktort a felhozott vádak alól. Nagyon szerette volna, ha Eric továbbra is az a csendes, jó szándékú orvos marad a számára, akinek megismerte és az orvos képzeletbeli képe nem növi ki magát valamiféle istentelen idegenné. - Hihetetlen módon kapaszkodott a józan eszébe, egészen az utolsó pillanatokig. Ennek ellenére mégis őrültségekről kérdezett. Oakmont, több, mint egy hónapnyi édes vendégszeretete után, az lett volna az ésszerű, ha a pokolba kívánja az egész helyet a lakóival együtt. De ehelyett a maga szeme előtt, még az utolsó lélegzetvételekor is, kizárólag az ő életük lebegett. Pedig ismerte őket: tolvajok, hazugok, gyilkosok, érdektelenek, hitszegők. Csupa erőszakos alak, akiket már csak az egymás iránti gyűlölet hajt tovább egészen az életük dicstelen vége felé - Cthylla egy pillanatra elhallgatott ahogyan az ujjaival hátra fésülte a detektív immár tiszta haját. Egészen közel hajolt a férfi füléhez és szinte suttogva folytatta. - Szinte nincs olyan dolog ezen a világon, amit nem értenék, Charles, barátom... Legyen szó múltról, jelenről vagy jövőről én mindent látok és mindenről tudok. Magáról, kedves privát detektív úr, csupán az utolsó pillanatokban derült ki, hogy több van benne mélyen elrejtve, mint amit kifelé mutat, vagy saját magának bevall. Miközben tudom, hogy nem őrült, mégis úgy viselkedik, mint aki megbolondult... Nem értsen félre, Charles, tudom, hogy mi az önfeláldozás, a jó szándék és az altruizmus, de magát ezek közül egyik sem hajtotta, amikor a város megmentésén fáradozott. Én nem hibázok. És mégis elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy magát alábecsültem. Maga sokkal bonyolultabb, mint aminek első pillantásra látszik. És ha elenyészett volna, sohasem tudtam volna meg, hogy mi az, ami még ilyen körülmények között is hajtja magát. Még most sem tudom, hogy mi az, ami képzelheti, hogy mennyire bosszant engem. Egyszerre bosszant, de le is nyűgöz. Így hát úgy döntöttem, hogy eltöltök magával egy kevés időt, ezen a síkon, hogy megfejthessem, Mr. Reed...

A detektív szája egy csapásra kiszáradt Cthylla monológja hallatán. A lassan a tudatába begyűrűző félelem olyan érzéssel töltötte le, mintha a belső szerveit hideg és nehéz fém huzalokra cserélték volna ki. Régről ismerős, mégis borzalmasan kifordított érzés volt, ahogyan először kirázta a hideg majd megjelent a furcsa tűszúrásokra emlékeztető fájdalom is.

Ez tehát az ára, hogy még lélegzem...

Charles tovább is töprengett volna még azon, hogy a paktum elfogadásával mibe egyezett bele és hogy milyen kilátásai vannak a feltehetően rövid jövőjére nézve a mély tengeri istenség oldalán, ráadásul úgy, hogy Cthylla, ha nem is az összes, de figyelmének jelentős része rá fog irányulni, hogy kibogozza azt, ami még a detektív számára sem teljesen világos saját magával kapcsolatban, de a doktor megzavarta ebben.

\- Törölközzön meg - utasította Eric a férfit ahogyan egy szinte a semmiből előkerült fehér törülközőt hajtogatott a kád szélére majd felállt a székéről és a fürdő közepére sétált. - A szalonban az emeleten talál új ruhákat. A saját, régi darabjaitól megszabadultam, ki nem állhattam a bűzüket. A többi holmija keresésével se vesztegesse az idejét, egy-két személyesebb jellegű tulajdona kivételével az összestől megszabadultam.

A detektív közel sem érzett akkora fájdalmat a holmija ismételt elvesztése felett, mint legutóbb és ezen kissé meg is lepődött. Már több mint egy éve néha szó szerint is abban a hátizsákban élt, nem volt más tulajdona, se állandó lakhelye. És most azt is elvesztette. De valahogyan nem tudta érdekelni a dolog. Amíg a naplója, az utolsó csoportképe a Cyclops legénységéről és a dögcédulája megvan, addig igazán nem fogja bánni, ha a megmaradt kevéske idejét, ami lehet pár év vagy akár egy hét is, a maradék limlomjai nélkül kell eltöltenie.

Aztán az agya gyakorlatiasabb részében is tudatosult az információ.

\- Az összestől? - kérdezte kissé talán élesebben is, mint szerette volna. Emlékeztette magát, hogy jobb lenne, ha a jövőben kétszer is meggondolná, hogy milyen hangnemben szól Cthylla-hoz. - A fegyverektől és a gyógyszereimtől is?

\- Az összes szó természetéből adódik, hogy igen, azoktól is - oktatta ki a detektívet dr. Morgenstern egy gúnyos mosollyal az arcán, ami a következők után, csak még vészjóslóan szélesebb lett. - De ne aggódjon, egy percig se, kétlem, hogy utunk során bármivel is találkozni fog, ami nagyobb veszélyt jelentene magára, mint személyem, így a fegyvereknek semmi hasznát nem fogja venni. - A férfi ezzel ugyan vitatkozott volna, de inkább csendben maradt. - Azt, pedig, hogy megszabadultam azoktól a piruláktól akár meg is köszönhetné... Ugyanis a személyes dolgai között rengeteg olyan gyógyszer volt, ami nem, hogy megszüntetné a hallucinációit, még ront is a helyzeten. - A kijelentés hallatán Charles gyomra, mintha hirtelen megtelt volna nagyon súlyos kövekkel. - A kálium-bromid toxikus és ha ez nem lenne elég pszichotikus tüneteket is okoz. Hasonlóan a klórhidrát és a lítiumsók is, amik elő is idézhetnek hallucinációkat. A legrosszabb esetben, feltéve, ha még nem végzett saját magával, keringés leálláshoz is vezethetnek, ami szintúgy végzetes. Az ópium és a barbiturátok pedig, kedves Mr. Reed, egészen könnyen képesek függőséget kialakítani és az elvonási tünetek pedig nem túl szépek... - Mire a doktor befejezte a mondatot, Charles már egészen erősen émelygett. Mégis mivel mérgezte magát minden egyes nap, naponta többször is, az orvosai utasítására?!

\- Ami magán segíthetne, barátom, azokat a formulákat az '50-es évekig nem fogják felfedezni... - tette hozzá Cthylla, a detektív pedig nem igazán volt biztos benne, hogy hogyan is kellene éreznie ezzel az információval kapcsolatban.

\- Ha mindezzel végzett jöjjön vissza ide - utasította a doktor. - Még nem egészen szalonképes, kedves privát detektív úr... - dorombolta a szörny, miközben az egyik kezével végigsimított a saját sima arcán és állán, a detektív borostáira utalva.

Charles élete egyik legfurcsább és leggyorsabb törölközését hajtotta végre, aminek minden egyes mozdulatát Cthylla mohó szemei követték, majd a derekára csavart törölközővel elindult, hogy megkeresse az emeleten a szalont.

A szellős, de poros szobában meg is találta az említett ruhadarabokat egy szófára kiterítve. Egy egyszerű ing, mellénnyel és nyakkendővel. Egy meleg bőrkabát, egy sötét vízhatlan nadrág, fehérnemű és egy pár bakancs zoknival. Még kalapot is kapott. Miközben a maréknyi megmaradt személyes ingóságait a kabát milliónyi zsebeiben rendezgette el, próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy minden egyes ruhadarab tökéletesen passzol rá, ami nem volt nehéz feladat, hiszen a nem-mindennapi információk tömkelege olyannyira elzsibbasztotta, hogy elsőre még az inget is félregombolta.

A legkevésbé sem érezte magát felkészültnek arra, hogy újonnan egy helyiségben tartózkodjon Cthylla-val, amikor a kabátját és a kalapját a hóna alatt tartva visszament a fürdőszobába. Mire visszaérkezett a helyiségbe, addigra a doktor már előkészített mindent a mosdó szélére, ami csak a borotválkozáshoz szükséges lehet.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ilyen állapotban képes úgy megborotválkozni, hogy közben ne csináljon az arcából egy nagy vérző sebhelyet - mondta a doktor, ahogyan éppen sikerült elcsennie Charles elől a borotvahabos pamacsot, amikor a férfi éppen felé nyúlt.

A detektív már éppen szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, hogy kifejezze ellenérzéseit azzal szemben, hogy a doktor borotválja meg, de szembenézve Cthylla-val látta, ahogyan az orvos jelentőségteljesen a férfi kezeire pillant. Követve a tekintetét Charles megütközve tapasztalta, hogy mindkét keze nem éppen a finom szóval leírhatóan reszket. Ebben a helyzetben a legfélelmetesebb nem az volt, hogy remegtek a férfi kezei, eddig is előfordult már vele, hogy egész testében reszketett, hanem az, hogy észre sem vette, hogy milyen hevesen remeg.

Így a detektív kénytelen volt, ha kelletlenül és bizalmatlanul is, de szembe fordulnia Eric-el és teljes mértékben rábíznia magát a borotválkozás terén.

Charles számára borzongatóan ismerős volt a jéghideg ujjak tapintása, ahogyan a doktor egyik kezével finoman, mintha csak attól tartana, hogy a puszta érintése is elég lenne ahhoz, hogy összeroppantsa a csontot, kitámasztotta a férfi állát, hogy ne mozdulhasson bele a vágásba, a másik kezében pedig az ecsettel felvitte a borotvahabot a detektív arcára.

A férfi csak most, hogy szemtől szemben állt végre Cthylla-val, értette meg a tenger alatti barlang falán a feliratot, hogy mire utalt, az ősi istenség azúr tekintetével kapcsolatban. A doktor túlbiztosította magát, Charles akkor sem mert volna megmozdulni vagy elkapni a tekintetét a földöntúli szempárról, ha megnyílik a lábai alatt a föld és elnyeli őt. Különösen érezte magát. Mindaz ellenére, amit nemrég megtudott, mégis valami egészen furcsa nyugodtság járta át a férfit.

A hab után a penge következett. A detektív még a lélegezni sem mert, amikor a doktor először érintette hozzá az arcához a hideg penge élét, ami megközelítőleg sem volt olyan hűvös, mint a szörny ujjai. Cthylla rendkívüli precizitással dolgozott, nemhogy nem ejtett sebet az arc finom bőrén, de a férfi szinte alig érzete a penge érintését is. A doktor már éppen belefeledkezni látszott a munkájába, amikor Charles, ügyelve arra, hogy a lehető legrövidebben fejezze ki magát, megszólalt.

\- Mit csinált, amíg én ki voltam ütve?

A doktor nem válaszolt azonnal, a pengét leeresztette, hogy lemoshassa róla a habot a vízzel teli mosdóban majd Charles szemébe nézett egy pillanatra és kérdőn felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Miből gondolja, hogy még mindig azt kérdezhet, amit csak akar? - válaszolt a kérdésre kérdéssel a doktor ahogyan visszatért a borotválás aprólékos munkájához.

\- Semmiből - felelte a detektív. Ez alkalommal csupán kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mi mindenről maradt le, amíg nem volt eszméleténél. Szerencséjére sem a váratlan kérdést, sem a faragatlan válaszát nem követte ezúttal megtorlás a szörnyeteg részéről. Már éppen úgy döntött, hogy nem érdemes kísértenie a szerencséjét dr. Morgenstern-nel kapcsolatban és jobb lesz, ha csendben marad, amikor is a doktor törte meg a szoba csendjét.

\- Cserét ajánlok - jelentette ki Eric. - Kérdést kérdésért cserébe. Mit szól hozzá Charles? - kérdezte a doktor, ahogyan átható tekintetét a detektívre függesztette. A penge a levegőben függött, a szörnyeteg megállt a mozdulat közben.

\- Minek akar kérdéssekkel vesződni, miközben szó szerint belelát a fejembe? - zavarodott össze egy pillanatra a férfi. Vajon már ez is Cthylla tervének a része? Így akarja megfejteni őt?

\- Informatívabb, ha magától hallom - mondta szűkszavúan a doktor majd újból lemosta a habot a pengéről. - Beleegyezik?

Charles csupán egy apró bólintással jelezte, hogy belemegy az alkuba. Hiába volt a penge az arcbőrének nyomva, csodával határos módon mégsem vágta meg magát.

\- Az első kérdésére a válasz: Amíg ön magán kívül volt felkutattam egy bizonyos maja démonasszonyt. Egészen izgalmas egy vadászat volt. Éppen alkalmas arra, hogy ennyi évezred után kinyújtóztathassam magam egy kissé.

A detektívnek meg sem kellett kérdeznie, hogy mi lett Usha-val, a szörnyeteg szóválasztásából tudta, hogy a démonnő már nem él sem ezen, sem másik síkokon.

\- Milyen jellegű igényei vannak, mint embernek? - érkezett Cthylla első kérdése, ami kissé váratlanul érte a férfit. Egyáltalán nem ilyesmire számított, amikor elképzelte, hogy milyen rejtélyes részletek foglalkoztathatják vele kapcsolatban a mélytengeri istenséget. Még a hangjára is nehezen talált rá, hirtelen nem tudat hogyan közelítse meg a kérdést.

\- Úgy érti, hogy mire van szükségem minimálisan az életben maradásomhoz vagy hogy mitől érezném újra embernek magam? - miközben beszélt a borotva megbicsaklott az orra mellett, de legnagyobb meglepetésére nem érezte az újonnan keletkezett seb csípését.

\- Kápráztasson el... - érkezett a doktor szarkasztikus válasza egy csípős pillantással kísérve.

\- Egy normális élet...? - felelte Reed bár kijelentése inkább hangzott reménykedő kérdésnek, mint válasznak.

\- Túl sokat kér... - ábrándította ki Cthylla a férfit szinte jólesően dorombolva a szavakat. Biztosan remekül szórakozik, gondolta a detektív epésen.

\- A józan eszem? - Az újabb cinikus választ a doktor úgy döntött, hogy egy lesajnáló pillantáson kívül nem is kommentálja mással.

\- Ez esetben egy kiadós nem-oakmonti reggeli igazán rám férne már - szaladt ki a detektív száján ismét egy szarkasztikus felelet. Éppen csak, hogy kimondta az utolsó szót, Charles máris érezte, hogy túllőtt a célon. De valahogyan a szemtelensége következményei jelen pillanatban nem tudták érdekelni.

\- Egy kissé túlzásba viszi a szarkazmust, Charles... - figyelmeztette a doktor, majd ezzel párhuzamosan a pengét a férfi nyakára csúsztatta.

\- Azt hittem, hogy kedveli - kontrázott rá a férfi és mióta elkezdte a szörnyeteg a detektív megborotválásának hosszas műveletét, Charles most érezte először igazán a penge súlyát a nyakán, közvetlenül az artériája felett. Nyugalom, nem ölhet meg...

\- De nem akkor, ha csak az időmet rabolja - pontosított Cthylla a tekintetét végig a férfira szegezve, miközben a penge egy határozott mozdulattal a detektív nyakáról az álláig csúszott.

\- Egy reggeli tényleg jól esne - vallotta be Charles tartva a szörnyeteggel a szemkontaktust. - Már egy ideje nem ettem semmit.

\- Az még megoldható - engedett a doktor ahogyan visszatért a borotva lemosásához és végre hajlandó volt elfordítani a tekintetét.

Charles megvárta, amíg Eric újra a borotválással van elfoglalva és csak akkor tette fel a következő kérdését.

\- Merre fogunk menni? Mármint, ha elhagytuk Oakmont-ot?

\- Egyelőre hagyjuk el a várost - felelte a doktor. Charles nem egészen volt biztos benne, de mintha a szörnyeteg hangjában egy leheletnyi vágyakozást vélt volna felismerni. - Utána a navigálás az én dolgom lesz.

A detektív nem egészen volt biztos abban, hogy Cthylla miért nem hajlandó neki elárulni az úti céljukat. Vagy úti céljaikat? Előfordulhatott, hogy Eric még egyáltalán nem is döntött afelől, hogy merre akar tovább indulni. Vagy pontosan tudja, csupán Charles elől titkolja a szándékát.

Szinte alig akarta elhinni, hogy alig pár órán belül végleg búcsút inthet Oakmont városának. Az elmúlt majdnem két hónapban amikor éppen nem arra volt kész, hogy akár fogadni is mert volna arra, hogy ebben a városban fogja utolérni a végzete, akkor is meg volt győződve róla, hogy egészen addig itt fog majd rostokolni, mindenfelé rejtélyes ügyön dolgozva, amíg a várost teljesen lakhatatlannak minősítik az árvíz miatt és mindenkit evakuálnak.

\- Hogyan tekintett a doktorra, mielőtt rájött a teljes igazságra? - A detektívet, ha nem érte volna váratlanul a kérdés, akkor is gondolkodnia kellett volna egy keveset a válaszán. De így, hogy Cthylla meglepte ezzel a fajta egészen személyes kérdéssel, egészen addig húzta a válaszadást, amíg csak Eric türelme elfogyott és visszakérdezett. - Nos?

\- Azt hiszem, nem voltunk elég közel ahhoz, hogy azt mondhassam barátok voltunk... - kezdett bele bizonytalanul a detektív. Még nem egészen látta, hogy hova akar mindezzel kilyukadni a szörnyeteg, de valamiért mégis kényelmetlenül érezte magát a kérdés hallatán. - De ha lett volna alkalmam, mindenképpen szerettem volna több időt eltölteni vele. Ha ez jelenleg már nem lenne lehetetlen szívesen neveztem volna magam a doktor barátjának.

\- Ezt nagyon szépen fogalmazta meg ahhoz képest, hogy egy olyan emberről beszélt, aki valójában sohasem létezett - dorombolta a doktor, ahogyan a pengét ismételten a detektív nyakára csúsztatta csak éppen ezúttal az ellentétes oldalra. - Hogy úgy mondjam, szépen és óvatosan. Nagyon óvatosan.

Charles homloka ráncba szaladt a doktor megjegyzésének hallatán. Már éppen visszakérdezett volna, hogy pontosan mire is célzott ezzel a szörnyeteg, de Eric megelőzte.

\- Nem játszadozott el a gondolattal, hogy talán több is szeretett volna lenni, mint a doktor barátja? - kérdezte Cthylla a világos szempillái alól felpillantva a detektívre. A doktor pontossága a borotválás alatt egy pillanatra sem csökkent, annak ellenére sem, hogy megosztotta a figyelmét. Egy újabb precíz vágás a férfi nyakán az ádámcsutkájától egészen az álláig. A szörnyeteg tekintetének hála Charles csak nagy nehezen találta meg magában az erőt arra, hogy értetlennek tettesse magát. Sajnos, kezdte érteni, hogy hova is tart a beszélgetés.

\- Nem értem, hogy mire gondol... - kezdett bele a detektív, de Eric félbeszakította.

\- A pulzusa másról árulkodik... - jegyezte meg a doktor. - Emellett, pedig nehezen hinném el, hogy fogalma sincs arról, hogy miről beszélek, amikor is tudomásom van róla, hogy maga, Charles a jó dr. Morgenstern-től kölcsönkapott ingben hajtotta álomra a fejét, minden nap, mióta csak magánál van az a bizonyos ruhadarab.

Charles egy nagyot nyelt, mielőtt válaszolt volna és csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy a borotva pengéje így sem sértette meg még a bőrét.

\- Ha ezt mindvégig tudta, akkor miért kérdezi... - mondta a detektív szinte alig hallhatóan ahogyan érezte, hogy az összes körülmény ellenére is, de elvörösödik.

\- Már mondtam magának, így informatívabb - felelte a doktor, ahogyan megejtette az utolsó vágást is, majd egy puha textíliával elkezdte a maradék habot letörölni a férfi arcáról. - Másrészt pedig, jelentősen megkönnyíti a dolgomat, ha tudom, hogy jelenleg egy olyan fizikai formát birtoklok, amihez maga testileg vonzódik.

A detektív nagyon örült volna, ha az arca vörös árnyalatait teljes egészében ráfoghatta volna a borotválkozás utáni arcszeszre, amit ugyanazok a hűvös ujjak vittek fel az arcára, amik megborotválták. Még a frissen szerzett égési sérülései és az alkohol találkozásából születő fájdalom sem tudta teljes egészében elterelni a figyelmét a zavaráról.

\- Induljunk! Még lekéssük a hajót - jelentette ki a doktor amikor már mindennel elkészültek. Charles észrevette, hogy a szörnyeteg szemében izgatott és egyben kegyetlen fény csillan meg.

A városi, hivatalos kikötőbe vezető rövid út, tekintve, hogy a kikötő is Grimhaven Bay-ben volt, hihetetlenül álomszerű volt Reed számára. A szikrázó napsütés egyszerre nyűgözte le és vakította el, a kalapja ellenére is. Ugyanúgy, ahogyan az utcákon sétáló, vagy csupán lézengő tömeg is. Helyiek és idegenek együtt rótták az utcákat, vagy a dolguk után szaladva, vagy csupán élvezve a ritka napsütést. Igaz, a detektív nem látott sokat a városból, csupán egy kerületet, de talán ott, a tengerpart mentén látszott a legjobban, hogy a tenger kezd visszahúzódni a saját medrébe. Egyes utcák már egészen felszáradtak, és a házak többségének pincéjéből és földszintjéről is eltűnt a víz. Ugyanúgy, ahogyan a várost megszálló tengeri szörnyek és egyéb teremtmények is.

Az emberek, bár, már nem akartak mindenáron beléjük kötni, mégis megbámulták a furcsa kettősüket. Cthylla-t valószínűleg azért, ahogyan öltözködött és amilyen magabiztossággal és nemtörődömséggel sétált az utcákon. Charles-t pedig az arca jobb felét borító különös jelek miatt, amiket akkor sem tudott teljesen elrejteni a férfi, ha a kalapját az arcába húzta.

Különös volt úgy sétálni a detektív számára Oakmont utcáin, hogy nem húzta a vállát jól megszokott hátizsákjának súlya, valamint, hogy ezúttal volt kihez igazítania a lépteit. Olyan volt, mint valami álom, bár azt nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy lidércnyomás vagy sem, amiből, ha felébred megint a kórház egyik ágyán fogja találni magát és minden visszatér a megszokott kerékvágásba. Folyamatosan emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy nincsen miből felébrednie.

Az új információk tömkelegétől elfáradt, kuszák voltak a gondolatai és sebezhetőnek érezte magát. Egyik érzés sem volt idegen a detektív számára, most mégis, mintha sokkal nagyobb súllyal nehezedtek volna rá saját gondolatai és érzelmei.

Több hétre elég megválaszolatlan kérdés és bizonytalanság terhe rakódott a vállaira, mégis azt vette észre, hogy a gondolatai mindenáron ugyanoda térnek vissza, akárhányszor megpróbált valami másra koncentrálni. Név szerint oda, hogy Cthylla, mióta csak ismeri az emberi érzelmek egész repertoárját képes volt kifejezni. A dühtől kezdve, a boldogságon és elégedettségen át, egészen az értetlenségig. Charles, mióta csak megtudta, hogy a mélyben egy szörnyeteg alussza örök álmát, nem tudott rá olyan lényként gondolni, aki nemcsak, hogy megérti, de ő maga is produkálni tud emberi érzelmeket. Akkor sem tért még napirendre új felfedezése fölött, mikorra megérkeztek a kikötőbe.

A detektív legnagyobb meglepetésére, annak ellenére, hogy már hetek óta szinte lehetetlen volt legális úton elhagyni a süllyedő várost, a kikötőben tényleg horgonyzott egy indulásra kész hajó. Az elhajózni kívánó kisebbfajta tömeg ellenére mégis sikerült furcsa kettősüknek jegyet szerezni és feljutni a fedélzetre. Percekkel később éles sípszó hasított a hajó fedélzetén tömörülő tömeg feje feletti levegőbe, a motor felzúgott és máris elkezdett távolodni a part.

Egy nagy adag reggelit követően, amit a fedélzeten egy árustól vásárolt a doktor, ki tudja milyen úton-módon szerzett pénz ellenében, Charles és természetfeletti útitársa a hajó tatjában álltak egészen a korlát mellett. A doktor aurájának hála a többi utas meg sem merte őket közelíteni, így csupán ketten maradtak. Charles az egyre távolodó partot és a várost nézte és még mindig megütközve állt a tény előtt, hogy éppen elhagyja Oakmont-ot. A felverődő sós vízpermet egy ideig frissítő volt a férfi számára, de új ruhái lassan kezdtek nedvessé válni tőle, ő pedig már-már fázott a menetszélben. Cthylla-ról nem mert volna nyilatkozni, hogy mit csinál, maga elé nézett, de hogy pontosan hova azt nem tudta volna megmondani a doktor színezett lencséi miatt, amik eltakarták azúr szemeit.

\- Még mindig nem hiszi el, hogy ez most megtörténik, igaz, Charles? - kérdezte egyszer csak, mindenféle előzmény nélkül a doktor, ahogyan a hajó korlátjára támaszkodott és a szeme sarkából a detektívet leste.

Reed-nek elég volt ránéznie a doktorra, hogy megerősítse szavak nélkül is a szörny felvetését.

\- Pedig elhihetné - biztosította őt dr. Morgenstern, majd a lassan ponttá zsugorodott város felé bökött. - Megmentette őket... Pontosítok, az élete árán, vásárolt nekik valamennyi időt, amíg el nem éri őket az elkerülhetetlen vég. Még én magam sem tudom, hogy mennyi időt kaptak arra, hogy megváltsák magukat, amit a természetükből fakadóan úgy sem fognak. Lehet, hogy csak egy hónapot, de az is lehet, hogy éveket, évtizedeket...

\- Miért mondja ezt? Miért biztat engem? - kérdezett vissza a detektív óvatosan.

\- Először is, mert kíváncsi vagyok rá, hogy hogyan reagál arra, ha megtudja, hogy mennyit ér az élete, privát detektív úr - felelte a doktor immár az arcát is a mellette álló férfi felé fordítva. - Másodszor pedig azért, mert ha elbízza magát, amit remélem, hogy meg fog tenni, sokkal, de sokkal jobban fog fájni, amikor elbukik - zárta le a beszélgetést a doktor, majd ellökte magát a korláttól és otthagyta Charlest a saját gondolataival együtt.

A detektív nem keseredett el Cthylla vészjósló kijelentése hallatán. Jelenleg semmiben sem lehetett biztos, csupán abban, hogy végleg meg fog változni az eddigi élete a mélytengeri istenség oldalán.

-Vége-


End file.
